Cold And Broken Hallelujah
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Rachel starts working with her old friends the Winchesters who thought they knew her. She thought she knew herself but with the apocalypse rising and demons round every corner, she finds she hasn't really got a clue about who she really is. CROWLEY/OC
1. Suck It Up, Winchester

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _Suck It Up, Winchester_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show. For this chapter I own, Rachel and any other minor character not recognized._

**Summary -** _Rachel starts working with her old friends the Winchesters who thought they knew her. She thought she knew herself but with the apocalypse rising and demons round every corner, she finds she hasn't really got a clue about who she really is. CROWLEY/OC_

**A/n -** _I've been playing around with this oc for a while now and trying to make her fit a character. Cas didn't work and nor did Dean. Then I tried Crowley and all these new plot points came to mind and I was more excited to work on this fic._  
_This fic starts in Season Five Episode Six. Crowley as according to the show doesn't show until episode ten so he won't appear for the first 2/3 chapters. I'd like to establish the original character first and give her some background before I throw her into the main story._  
_Some points will differ from the episodes to accommodate the character. But nothing drastic will change._  
_I hope I do the existing characters justice and that you enjoy. Please, if you want to give criticism, make it constructive. Telling me my writing is crap does nothing to help me improve._

_Anyway...Enough rambling from me..._

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx_

* * *

"Agent Page and Plant, FBI." Dean Winchester held up his fake id for the doctor to see.  
"Gentlemen. What brings you by?" The grey haired man asked.  
"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Sam Winchester placed her badge back inside his jacket.  
"Really? What for?"  
"The police report said something clawed through her skull?"  
"You didn't read the autopsy report I emailed out this morning?"

As the doctor spoke a young woman marched into the morgue, pulling something from her pocket. She smiled warmly at the doctor as she came to a stop beside the tallest Winchester.

"We've been having server issues." The woman held up a badge. "Agent Richards. Sorry I'm late, but I see my partners are already here." She shot a smile at the brothers who hesitated a moment before smiling back.

The doctor nodded and walked further into the room, the woman following closely behind, tucking her brunette hair behind her ear. Sam frowned at his brother who shrugged his shoulders in confusion before they followed the pair. Once they were gathered around the body, the doctor pulled back the sheet, revealing Amber's head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something." The doctor finished explaining about Amber having done this to herself and phantom itches before he left the three '_agents_' alone. As soon as he was out of ear shot the brothers turned to the female.

"Well, the Winchesters are all grown up." She smiled.  
"Rae, what are you doing here?" Sam grinned pulling the much shorter girl in for a hug.  
"Working a case. And by the looks of it, now we're working together."  
"Well, it's good to see you." Dean too moved forward to embrace the girl.  
"Right, that's enough physical contact for one day." Rae pulled back with another smile. "How about we go speak to the family she was baby sitting for when she died?"  
"You got a ride?"  
"Yeah, at the motel. It's not multiple passenger friendly. You still driving the impala?"  
"As if he'd drive anything else." Sam snorted.

* * *

_A young Sam Winchester morosely made his way down the school hall. Once he reached his locker he pulled his hands from his pocket, unaware of the butterfly knife that fell out and landed by his feet. A girl whose hair was tied into two braids darted forward, picking the weapon up and discreetly handing it back to the boy._

_"If I were you I'd keep this hidden. The teachers would flip." Sam smiled at her accent. British, he knew, where exactly he wasn't sure._  
_"Thanks. I'm Sam." He smiled shooting a hand forward in introduction._  
_"Rachel." She shook his hand firmly. "Call me Rae."_

_As the two youngsters spoke, Dean Winchester came strolling by. He smiled at his brother when he noticed the girl._  
_"Sammy... Who's you're friend.?"_  
_"Dean, this is Rae. Rae, my older brother, Dean."_  
_"Rae?" Dean frowned, tilting his head slightly._  
_"As in Rachel, not Raymond."_

* * *

The now trio climbed out of the impala, heading towards the house. As they walked Rae fiddled with the constricting fabric of her grey skirt with a frown.

"You look different." Dean noted.  
"Good different or bad different?"  
"Grown up different. And seeing you in a monkey suit? Never thought I'd see the day."  
"Yeah, you and me both." She grimaced.  
"So, you're a hunter now?" Sam joined the conversation as they slowed their pace.  
"What you think you can tell a girl about all the things that go bump in the night and have her just sit back and be ok with that?" Rae scoffed.  
"Defending yourself is enough." Dean stopped walking, causing the others to halt too. "Why get into the profession?"  
"I've never really been good at much. Hunting monsters and saving people... I can do that." She marched on forward, ignoring the brothers and wrapping her knuckles against the wood of the door.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Rachel sighed to herself as she made her way towards the principals office. The school was empty save for the caretakers, the principal and the teacher who had kept her behind for the after school detention she'd just finished with. She knocked softly on the principals door, pushing it open with the toe of her trainers as she lifted the books in her arms._

_"Sir, I just finished that essay in detention. I was told to bring it straight to you so you'd know I'd finished-" She cut her sentence short as she looked up from the essay in question._

_The principal, a tall, lean, grey haired man was glaring at her from his desk. Sam and Dean Winchester were beaten and bloody, tied to the chairs opposite. Side stepping into the room, Rae dropped her books and pushed the door shut, ignoring the brothers protests._

_"You're the one who's been killing all those kids."_  
_"It's time to leave, kid."_  
_"Not without those two." She gestured to the boys._  
_"Rae, get out of here!" Sam shouted._

_She ignored him, ignored the harsh sound of her heart, pounding in her ears and charged forward. The principal aimed a swift kick to her chest, knocking her onto her back. Rae rolled to the side, climbing to her feet and facing him again. She leapt forward, this time knocking him to the floor and landing on top of him. She managed to get in three quick punches to his face, followed by a headbutt to his nose. He grunted, rolling her over onto the back, his large hands on her throat. Coughing and gasping for breath, she blindly reached her hands around, feeling for anything to be used as a weapon. She felt the wood of his desk and then the plastic feel of a power cord. She pulled hard, the desk lamp falling to the floor. She grabbed the lamp, smashing the base against the principals head, again and again until her moved from above her._  
_Whilst he wiped the blood from his face, Rae scrambled around the back of Sam and Dean. She began to untie the restraints on Dean's wrists when she spotted the silver of his gun, tucked into the back of his jeans, beneath his jacket. She pulled the weapon out, aiming at the Principals chest and shot. He dropped to the floor, lifeless, as Rae untied the brothers._

_"Rae... Where did you learn to do that?" Dean picked his gun up from the floor where she had dropped it._  
_"I go to martial arts on Monday's and Wednesdays and kick boxing on Thursday's and Friday's. And my Uncle hunts out in the woods. He taught me how to use a gun. Said I'd probably need it one day." Her voice was quiet as she avoided looking at the corpse in the centre of the room._  
_"You're alot cooler than you look."_  
_"Are you alright?" Sam could see the terror in the young girls eyes._  
_"I just shot my principal. I'm doing great." She paused, looking from the body to the boys. "He isn't human is he?"_  
_Sam and Dean shared a look of shock. "What?"_  
_"The way all those kids were killed... Their heart, I mean... Werewolf, maybe?"_  
_"How do you know that?" Dean frowned._  
_"I read. I mean, I've never really believed but then again, I have been wrong before."_

_Neither of the boys said anything. They didn't need to. Rae already knew she was right. Dean made sure to destroy any evidence of the three of them having aver attended the high school before they left. They left the body to be found, knowing there was nothing left to tie them to the scene._

* * *

Rae headed back to where she was currently staying with Sam and Dean, opening the door just as Sam spoke.

"Maybe there's a powerful witch in town."  
"Witch?" Rae kicked the door shut behind her and moved towards the table. "What happened?  
"Dean just cooked a ham with a joy buzzer."  
She grimaced dropping the bag of fast food on the table. "Can we not call it a joy buzzer, please."  
"Why not?" Dean frowned using his flip knife to cut himself some ham.  
"Sounds like something lonely, middle aged woman use."  
Dean laughed, continuing. "Is there any link between the uh, joy buzzer and the itching powder." He said the word louder reveling in the grim look on Rae's face.

Eventually they headed to the place where both items were purchased. The Conjurarium.

"It's so weird being on a case with you. I feel like a kid again." Sam smiled fondly as he remembered some of the good in his crappy childhood.  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
"So, how'd you know we were working this case anyway?" Dean asked as they pulled up outside The Conjurarium.  
"Didn't. Heard about the case and came down. Saw you two in the morgue and just... Went with it I guess. I don't usually work with other hunters."  
"Why not?" The three stopped in front of the door, Dean's hand hesitating on the handle.  
Rae paused, shaking her head gently. "Not important. Shall we?" She gestured inside and Dean nodded pulling the door open.

* * *

_"Girls, have a little look around and put your bags in the cabin. Then we'll discuss the activities for the week." Mrs Carter, Rae's current teacher smiled over enthusiastically as the girls surrounding her dispersed._

_They had just arrived at Camp Cloud, a 'quite woodland retreat full of games and fun for kids of all ages'. Rachel's current school, an all girls school, was more than willing to send some of their pupils there. There were two other schools staying their, in other cabins at the same time. And as Rae looked around, she spotted two familiar faces by the boys cabin. She snuck away from her friends and moved closer._

_"Are you two following me?" She smirked as Sam and Dean turned to face her with matching frowns. "I'm guessing you guys aren't here for the campfire songs."_  
_"No. Spirit in the woods actually. Goes for teeny girls so... Stay safe." Dean informed her._  
_"Yes boss." Rae mock saluted the eldest brother who rolled his eyes at her. "So who is the guy?"_  
_"We're not sure yet." Sam shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets._  
_"Well, I can do some research if you like. We have computers in the cabin apparently."_  
_"Thanks, Rae."_  
_"And uh, what about your friends?" Dean glanced over her shoulder. Turning, she saw three girls clearly waiting for her to join them._  
_"I swear to god if they try to give me a make over or start a pillow fight I will roundhouse kick them in the face."_

* * *

Driving back to the motel from the waste of time that was The Conjurarium, Rae decided she should speak up.

"Listen..." She paused, unsure of how exactly she should word this. "I heard about your dad. I know it doesn't help but, I'm sorry." Neither of the boys answered but Sam, looking at her through the rear view mirror, offered a small smile. "And the apocalypse too. The Winchesters never catch a break, huh?"  
Dean frowned. "How do you know about that?"  
"Hi, my names Rachel. I'm a hunter, nice to meet you." The boys smirked, forgetting how quickly word spread around the hunting community. "So, what now?"  
Sam sighed. "Back to the motel. Figure out what we missed."  
Rae groaned slumping down in the back of the impala. "I hate research." Dean made a small noise of amusement. "What?"  
"Nothing. The teenage nerd version of you used to love it."  
"Yeah, well... When I was a kid I didn't know much about hunting so I was still fascinated by everything. Now I've either seen it before or it just make me depressed to know there's so much crap in the world."  
Sam nodded his head slightly. "I can understand that feeling."

* * *

_Rae once again bypassed her new school friends, papers clutched in hand, to find the Winchesters. They were sat on a bench at the edge of the wood, talking in hushed tones. She smiled a little, wishing she had had a sibling to grow up with._

_"Hey." She greeted, wiggling herself in between the two. Dean groaned and shuffled up making space for her. "I think this might be who you're looking for."_

_She held up the papers for them both to see. On the first was a picture of a tall, bulky looking man in a stetson hat. The picture didn't look too old. Twenty, thirty years ago tops. Beneath the name Phillip Welsh was printed below._

_"One problem." Rae bit her lip._  
_"What?"_  
_"Cremated."_  
_"Son of a bitch."_  
_"We gotta find whatevers keeping him here. Must be something in the woods right?" Sam shrugged._  
_"Well, apparently he was fond of his hat. Used it to cover girls faces when he dug their graves. When he was questioned by cops he had said he didn't like the way the dead stared at him. Maybe his hats somewhere in the woods. Is that possible?"_  
_"Very." Dean nodded. "Well, until we find it stay in the cabin."_  
_"What?"_  
_"He goes for teenage girls. You are a teenage girl."_  
_Rae rolled her eyes. "Teenage girl with a rock salt gun, dumb ass. I'm coming with." She stood up, holding up her hand to silence Dean's protests. "Three people can search faster than two. Besides I saved you ass last time didn't I? Suck it up Winchester."_

_It was a little past midnight when Rae snuck out to meet the Winchesters. She placed her phone and wallet in her jean pockets knowing that if anything went wrong she wouldn't have time to run back and grab her bag before leaving. The brothers were just a little way into the forest, hands rubbing together to keep warm in the cold night air. Rae had her own gun stuffed into the back of her jeans. Her uncle had given it to her and she had loaded it with rock salt instead of normal bullets. Dean handed her a knife and a torch in addition. She switched the knife for the gun, knowing a knife isn't much use against a spirit._

_"Hopefully we won't have to fire. If we do we gotta get out of here quick before anyone back at camp calls the cops." Dean spoke in a low tone, just incase any of their teachers were still awake. "I've got an iron bar too, but that's all. Let's get searching."_  
_"We should split up. It'll be quicker." Rae whispered._

_Both boys hesitated before deciding she was right. They each split off alone, Rae heading to the far right, close to a lake that ran through the area. She shone the torch at the ground, straining her eyes for any sign of that hat._  
_It took around an hour, but eventually Rae saw what seemed to be the brim of a hat sticking up from the ground. She dropped to her knees, placing the torch in her mouth and beginning to scrape at the dirt with her fingers. When the hat was half way free a strong force sent her flying into a tree. Her touch dropped to the ground and her gun was sat by the hat. When she gained the breath that had been knocked out of her she climbed onto her knees, looking up at the spirit leering over her. She scrambled towards the hat but before she could reach it the spirit's cold hands gripped her ankles and dragged her back, rolling her over so she was staring up into his evil eyes._

_"You're so dead, you creep."_

_Phillip Welsh chuckled low in his throat before he began to claw at her flesh. She could feel his fingers tearing into her and the warmth of her blood spilling out. She let out a scream, hoping to god that the brothers would hear her. She tried desperately to fight him off but she couldn't grip onto anything. She caught sight of Dean, charging up behind him and swinging his metal bar straight through his head. The spirit dissapeared and she mustered enough energy to climb to her knees. Dean was at her side in a second, removing the plaid shirt he had over his black tee shirt and pressing it against her neck. He knew that was the most important. If it was too close to her jugular... He didn't even want to think about it._

_"The hat. Sam, there... The hat." She gasped and suddenly slumped against Dean._  
_"Rae? No, no, no. C'mon, stay conscious! Rae!"_

_Dean lifted the girl into his arms as Sam found the hat and lit it up. The younger brother took Rae's gun and torch and ran after his brother. They ran to the outskirts of the forest and up into the main road. Dean instructed Sam to stay with Rae whilst he went back for their current, stolen, car._  
_-_

_When Rae came to, she found none other than John Winchester watching her from the bed opposite. He smiled in relief when her eyes fluttered open. She frowned, pushing herself to sit up in bed._

_"Evening. How're you feeling?" John asked pushing a glass of water towards her on the night stand._  
_"Ok. My necks sore, as is my stomach. But I'm alive, right?"_  
_"Right."_

_John glanced to the side of the small motel room. Following his gaze, Rae saw Sam and Dean fast asleep on the sofa. Each was covered in blood she presumed to be her own._

_"I'll drive you back home." John said._  
_"Thanks." She smiled a little. "John... They don't know who my uncle is right?"_  
_"No, I kept my promise." He smiled shaking his head. "Although I'm not sure keeping it a secret changes anything. Your life is far from normal, kid."_  
_"It sill could be." Rae defended._

_As Rae climbed to her feet, adjusting the large blue shirt covering her frame, one she assumed to be John's or Dean's, Dean woke up._

_"You're leaving?" He asked getting to his feet._  
_"I have to let my uncle know I'm ok."_  
_"Right. Well, maybe we'll see you in the future short stop." Dean smiled at the short girl._  
_"Oakie Dokie." She grinned right back as John left to start the car. "Thanks by the way. For saving my life."_  
_"It's what we do."_  
_"Right. Well, stay out of trouble. And tell Sammy I said goodbye."_

* * *

As the trio worked further on the case, Sam and Rae headed to the local library to find some more out. When they returned to their temporary base, Dean was still eating the ham.

"Dude, seriously, still with the ham?"  
"We don't have a fridge."  
"We found something." Rae shook her head, placing a map down on the table.  
"Um, tooth fairy attack was here, pop rocks and coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze and joy buzzer all located within a two mile radius."  
"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."  
"Looks like."  
"And what's the A-bomb at its center?"  
"Four acres of farmland...and a house."  
"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Suddenly Dean became sheepish.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Dean hesitated, then holds up his right hand. The palm was covered in thick hair. Sam grimaced, looking away.  
"What?" Rae frowned  
"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Sam asked.  
"I got bored. That nurse was hot."  
Suddenly Rae realised what they were talking about and pulled a face. "Oh, dude. That's disgusting."  
-

Once they had met Jesse and then Julia they headed back to the motel once more.

"I take it you got our message."

Rae frowned at Sam, wondering who he was speaking to when she saw a man with dark hair and a trench coat inside.

"Oh. You must be Cas. I'm Rae." She held a hand out for him to shake.  
"Rachel. Yes I know, I have heard of you."  
"Oh." Rae frowned, lowering her hand.  
"Don't worry, he does that sometimes." Dean moved to sit on one of the beds.

After Castiel left, having told them they needed to kill Jesse, Rae stood, pulling some casual clothes from her bag.

"Dean, no offense but the angel on your shoulder is a bell end." Dean opened his mouth but didn't answer.

Rachel came to decide, no matter how much Dean stuck up for him, she was right. Even after the whole ordeal, when Jesse took his parents and left, Cas showed no remorse. She didn't like him and she wasn't sure there was much he could do to change her mind.

The brothers and Rae headed back to the motel to sleep, unsure if they would continue working together or return to the usual, pair and solo routine.


	2. Ginger Spice Was My Favorite

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _Ginger Spice Was My Favorite_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from thebooks or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx_

**Word Count -** _5463_

* * *

Rachel had been planning on returning to her usual hunting lifestyle, but a call from her uncle changed her mind. He told her about a case, one he didn't want her alone on this time. Not because she couldn't handle it but because he wasn't exactly sure what was happening other than twenty somethings turning up as old guy corpses. She mentioned the case to the Winchesters who were more than willing to lend a hand.

Once they arrived in town they headed straight for the hospital, back in their monkey suits and parading as the CDC. One old man corpse for a young guy and they were completely certain this was a case. Then they found Cliff, supposedly missing but actually living a young guys life. All thanks to a poker game, _obviously_. Rae immediately called her Uncle to inform him of the new info. He insisted they split up and find the guy playing poker with the old geezers.

"Who was that?" Dean asked when Rachel dropped her phone into her pocket.  
"My uncle that told be about the case. Grumpy old dude but he knows a heck of alot about hunting."  
"We know a guy like that." Dean smiled warmly.  
"Yeah, my uncle, I'm guessing."  
"What do you mean?" Sam frowned, catching up to the pair.

Rae sighed. It had been years but John Winchester had been right. No use hiding who you really are around hunters. Especially the boys.

"My full name is Rachel Singer."  
"Singer?"  
"Yeah. As in Bobby Singer is my uncle. That's how I knew your dad."  
"You never said." Dean frowned. "They never said."  
"I made them promise not to. I kinda wanted a normal life y'know?" Sam made a small noise of understanding. "I knew what Uncle B did but I didn't want that to be me. So I got him and John to keep everything a secret when I realised who you two were. That night he drove me home after the spirit in camp attacked me he said it was pointless me being so secretive. Said I'd never have a normal life... Guess he was right."  
"I didn't even know Bobby had any other family."  
"My dad, his brother, Jimmy... Died of a heart attack when I was thirteen so I moved to Sioux Falls." Rae shrugged, seemingly indifferent to her fathers death.  
"What about your mum?" Sam asked, his sympathetic tone he used with mourning people on cases coming out.  
"Never knew her. She left before I was old enough to remember her."  
"Sorry."

Rae shrugged uncomfortably. She wasn't an emotionally open person. She coughed once, forced a smile and climbed into the impala the brothers following suit.

"I'll tell you one thing though." The brothers turned to her. "As much as I love this car, I miss my baby." She thought fondly of the black Harley parked at the motel. It was old and beaten when she bought it second hand but Bobby owning an auto shop, fixed it up, good as new.  
"Your _baby_?" Dean scoffed. "The death trap at the motel?" Dean much preferred four wheels to two. Just the same as he preferred land to air travel.  
"My bike is not a death trap Winchester. At least I don't have to listen to mullet rock." Sam chuckled as their bickering continued.

* * *

The three of them split up, each heading into a different bar. When Rae came up with absolute jack at her place she headed back to the motel. She stopped off to grab a six pack and a bag of chips on her way. Whilst she was sat on the edge of her bed, pulling off her boots, her Uncle came wheeling through the door.

"Uncle B?" She dropped her boots to the floor and stood, moving closer to the centre of the room. "What are you doing here? And who the hell is that?" She tensed, spotting the elderly stranger following Bobby inside.  
"It's me." He said in a familiar tone. Rae tilted her head like a confused puppy.  
"Wh- Dean?" Her face dropped. "Oh my god. You actually played!"  
"Blame your uncle."  
"What?" Rae turned to the man in question. "Uncle Bobby, please for the love of god tell me he's joking." Bobby didn't answer. "You played against a witch? Are you an idiot?" Again, Bobby stayed silent.

* * *

When Sam returned with burgers for the boys and a bag of fries for Rae, Rae remained silent. She was fuming that Bobby had even considered playing let alone actually gone through with it. And even though Dean was arguing for her side, she was still annoyed he'd played too. Common sense says don't play against a witch.  
When Dean reluctantly placed his burger on the table, after his 'heart attack' Rae happily took the food, shooting a smug smirk his way as she took a bite.

"All right, let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam finalized their sort of plan as Dean stood up.  
"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" As he spoke the front of his dressing gown drifted open, giving Rae an eyeful of his old man junk. She grimaced, pushing the remainders of the burger away in disgust.  
"I think you ought to put some clothes on."

* * *

"Well, I'm out." Bobby stared angrily at the '_Elevator out of order_' card tacked to the wall.  
"I'll wait down here with Uncle B." Rae said when Sam and Dean started up the steps. "Just incase, y'know." She shrugged, sitting down a few steps up.

Once the boys were well out of ear shot she leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She glanced at Bobby through the hand rail.

"You gonna tell me why you did it?" She tried to sound indifferent but her voice came out too soft. Too caring.  
"Why I played?"  
"Yeah. You never had a problem being old before."  
"Old I can live with. But..." Bobby broke off, glancing down at his lame legs.  
"Being in a wheelchair? After all the crap you've been through, that's your breaking point?" Rae scoffed.  
"I'm not having this conversation with you."  
"Whatever." Rae shook her head, standing up. "I'll wait outside."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you piss me off that's why." She didn't even turn her head as she left.

Outside the apartment building Rae sighed, kicking against the stones on the ground. She tried to understand it from Bobby's point of view but she just couldn't. She couldn't see it as anything other than him giving up which she couldn't face. If he gave up then what on earth was she supposed to do?

* * *

As they were walking through the motel parking lot, Sam stopped, insisting he should play. Until Bobby cut over him.

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank." Dean was refusing to let him play and Rae was thankful for that. She and Bobby hadn't spoken since back at the apartment building.  
"I got enough."  
"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby."  
"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?" Rae clenched her fists inside her jacket pockets.  
"Bobby."  
"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." Bobby took a moment, taking a breath. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital." Rae's jaw flexed as she turned her head to look away.  
"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." Sam left, heading for the impala, Dean following.

Once again, Rae waited until they were out of ear shot to talk.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that?"  
Bobby stalled, not expecting the outburst. Sure he and Rae had argued before but they had never said anything like that. "Excuse me?"  
"You sit there in your damn chair and you say that you've thought about killing yourself because of it?" Rae was pacing, trying to work her anger out calmly without screaming at him. "Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about turning a gun on myself? After the amount of innocent people I have seen die, people I couldn't save. Do you know why I never did? Because I have a great Uncle who had been keeping me safe since I was fourteen years old with nowhere else to go."

She remembered the day she'd turned up on his doorstep. Bobby didn't even know he had a niece. But after a warm cup of tea and a long talk about her dad, he took her in. He gave her her own room, made sure she was comfortable and got her started at a local school. It's alot to do for someone you didn't know existed.

"And as far as I knew we were keeping each other going. At least that's what you told me. Remember? On my eighteenth birthday you said that I might not have been your kid but I'd always be yours anyway. Said you'd always be there for me." She was crying now, something she hated doing. Refused to do, especially in front of people. Swiping angrily at her damp cheeks with her sleeve she continued. "But I guess since you're so hard done by now that doesn't mean much to you anymore."  
"Rachel-"  
"Whatever." Rae left, heading for her bike instead of the waiting impala.

* * *

She drove for hours. She did it whenever she got upset or angry. Headed for her bike and just drove. She'd make a u-turn eventually and go back to the motel, but not yet. Even as a kid, she'd get upset and run. Run for as long as she could before she couldn't physically move anymore. Then she'd collapse on the ground and watch the world pass her by for an hour or two, then she'd climb to her feet and run back home.  
She never knew why she did it. Whether it was the freedom of the speed or the action making her concentrate on nothing but what she was doing rather than what had upset her in the first place.

She didn't know where she was when she finally stopped. She parked her bike and sat down on the side of the road. She tried again, to imagine how Bobby felt. How would she feel if she got to his age and was suddenly taken out of the game? She knew exactly how she'd feel. Suicidal. It's one thing to get old and not be as fit as you once were but to be physically unable to move, she'd hate it. Would she play poker against a witch though?

Sighing she watched a small family walking down the street opposite. The son, maybe ten or eleven years old was hoping around his parents excitedly. She smiled a little remembering when she lived at Bobby's permanently.  
It had taken him a while to get used to a teenage girl in his house but part of Rae always thought it was what he'd wanted. When she was older he had told her about his wife, Karen. About how she was possessed and he had to kill her. Karen had wanted children but he had said no.

_"Why'd you say no?" Rae was sixteen now, curled up on Bobby's sofa whilst he was sitting at his desk.  
__"I always thought... I break everything I touch." Bobby's voice was quiet, regretful._  
_"What do you mean? Uncle Bobby?" Rae pulled back the blanket covering her legs and moved over to Bobby. She knelt down, placing her small hand over his calloused one. "You don't break anything. Look at me... I'm not broken am I? I was when I got here, I was a bloody wreck. Now I'm strong and I'm smart. All thanks to you."_  
_"You're a tough little kid, I'll give you that." Bobby mouth twitched up at the corners. "She got possessed three days after than so I never got the chance anyway."_

Once she couldn't find a solid reason to stay angry at Bobby, she climbed back on her bike and headed for the motel. She knew she'd be given hell for taking off mid-case but she had to. She got back some time in the early a.m. She had been trying to sneak in but the boys were already up and packing everything away. Dean turned on her when she entered. She barely had chance to realise he was young again.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" His tone was accusing and she knew something had happened.  
"Dean I-"  
"I almost died! It was only sheer luck that Sam won the game."  
"He won?" Rae frowned. "Must've been luck."  
"Hey!" Sam scoffed as he passed for the door. "I'll see you guys later."  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked.  
"Uh..mm nowhere." Everyone stared at him. "Booster shot. Don't say it."  
Rae chuckled as he left. "Look, I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head, ok?"  
"Don't do it again."  
"Yes boss." Rae mock saluted him as he grabbed a bag and headed to load up the car.

Rae turned to Bobby who hadn't said a word yet. She sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
"I shouldn't have said what I did."  
"Which time?"  
"I'm sorry, ok? I mean, I can't pretend to understand how you feel but listening to Dean bitch and moan... Can't be fun. I'm not going to feel sorry for you though, but-"  
"I'm sorry too." Bobby cut over Rae. "And for the record, I wouldn't leave you behind. You and the boys are the reasons I'm still kicking and you know it."  
Rae nodded. "You're not old and broken down, Uncle B."  
"Ok. Good talk." Bobby tried to roll for the door but Rae blocked his path.  
"Just listen, ok. I don't do this often so take it." She sat down at the foot of the bed. "Just cause you can't walk anymore doesn't mean you aren't a hunter. Whatever happens, you're the only family I have. And I cannot do this without you. Nor can Sam and Dean. So if you ever think about doing something so stupid again, I'll kick your idiot arse from here to oblivion."  
Bobby smiled at the girl. The girl he'd been raising as his own for almost six years. "Ok."  
"Good."  
"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? Cause I'd like to get out of this room before I start growing lady parts."  
"Yeah, we're done grumpy."

Rae stood with a smile, grabbing her bag as Dean popped his head around the door.  
"Hey, Iron sides, Scary Spice, you ready or what?"  
"Oh that ones sticking, huh?"  
"Scary Spice?" Rae frowned.  
"British."  
"That the best you can come up with. The Spice Girls? Besides, Ginger Spice was my favorite."  
Dean nodded in approval. "Little union jack dress. I can see why."  
"Yeah, that was definitely why." Rae shook her head, following Bobby out of the door.

* * *

Rae had returned to her usual life, hunting alone when Sam and Dean called. They had a case in Wellington, Ohio. They weren't sure what it was and thought the more help the better. That was what Dean had said. Sam had said they enjoyed having her around.

When she arrived to their motel room they told her about a woman named Kathy who's husband had had his head ripped off. A supposed bear attack. Except Kathy swore she saw the hulk. Sam had seen the house and saw the eight foot hole where the door used to be.

"Anything else?" She shed her jacket and sat down on the bed.  
"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dean stared at the laptop in front of him as Rae frowned.  
"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Dean snorted at Sam's remark.  
"Maybe a justice giving uh...Something?" Rae was at a loss. This was weird.  
"It's all starting to make sense." Sam ignored her.  
"How is it starting to make sense?"  
"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulled a handful of wrappers from his pocket.  
"Sweet wrappers." Rae took one from the pile. "Is that supposed to mean something?"  
"_Candy_ wrappers." Dean corrected. "Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em... We're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"  
"Sure looks like it?"  
"Trickster?" Rae frowned. "Fill me in."  
"Pagan god. Loki."  
"Right... Causes mayhem and mischief?"  
"Right. Can make things appear out of thin air and vanish just as quick. Things like The Hulk." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Has a sweet tooth too."  
"Well good." Dean stood now. "I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery spot."  
"What's mystery spot?"  
"Son of bitch made Sammy go through a hundred Tuesdays."  
"Like groundhog day?"  
"Yeah but everyday he watched me die."  
"He- Why would a trickster kill you over and over? For the giggles?"  
"Pretty much. Dean..." Sam turned to his brother. "Are you sure?"

* * *

After the dispatch call the trio headed to the old paper mill, stakes sharpened and ready. Realizing no one else was there, they were on full alert. So when they walked through the door and were suddenly in doctors outfits in a hospital, they were more than a little taken aback.

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean looked down at their white coats.  
"Hey." Rae pouted at the scrubs she was wearing. "Why are you two idiots doctors and I'm a nurse?"  
"With this trickster be thankful you're not in a porn style nurse outfit." Sam whispered as a blonde doctor passed them by.

Soon Dean was identifying everyone around them as characters from Dr Sexy MD. Something he apparently wasn't a fan of. When Dr Sexy himself came walking down the corridor Dean was practically fangirling.

"Doctor."  
Dean looked down hiding his smile. "Doctor."  
Sam nodded in greeting until Dean elbowed him. "Doctor."  
"Nurse."  
Rae ground her teeth together. "Doctor."  
"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr Sexy asked of Dean.  
Dean's expression changed from admiration to confusion. "One reason? Sure." He glanced down, seemingly noticing something before slamming the doctor into the wall.

Rae's eyes widened as she glanced around to see if anyone was watching. But everyone was still carrying on as normal.

"You're not Dr. Sexy." Dean accused.  
"You're crazy."  
"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."  
"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam scoffed.  
"It's a guilty pleasure."  
"Call security." The doctor called over Dean's shoulder.  
"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

Just as two doctors and a security guard were approaching, everyone around them froze. Rae turned back to face Dean and the doctor. The doctor started to change, gradually getting shorter, his hair changing from a dark brown to a lighter, more honey like shade and his eyes became almost golden.

"You guys are getting better!" The man grinned and turned to look at Rae was was gawping. "And a friend too. Hello, Rachel. Long time."  
"What? How do you know my name?"  
"Three years ago, your unsolved case. The super heroes."  
"That was you?"  
"That was me."

She felt like she should be mad at him. He was a trickster after all and he had made her think she was going insane. She was seventeen when she was working a case. Everyone was convinced superheroes had come to Nashville to save them from evil. Then she saw a tall, amazon like woman in a wonder woman -esque outfit and believed it too. Thinking back on it now, she had to laugh.

"Finally, someone gets my humor." Sam and Dean glared at Rachel.  
"What?" She shrugged. "Dude, superheroes! It's funny."  
Dean turned back to the trickster. "Get us the hell out of here."  
"Or what?" He grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it around. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."  
"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick."  
"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"  
"Where the hell are we?"  
"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets..." He knocked on a window and then gestured to a few of the frozen doctors. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."  
"How do we get out?"  
"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."  
"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help."  
"Hm, let me guess. You two mutton heads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." Rae smiled a little. He was a dick, but he was good.  
"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."  
"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."  
"Survive what?"  
"The game!"  
"What game?"  
"You're in it."  
"How do we play?"  
"You're playing it."  
"What are the rules?"

The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinned, and vanished in a burst of television static. Everything around them returned to action as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, son of a bitch."  
"Rae, did you have to be so pally?" Sam stared at the girl in annoyance.  
"What?" She raised her hands in defense. "Sorry... Jeez..."

* * *

After watching Sam fix the bullet wound in Dean's back, Rae suddenly found herself in some sort of game show. She was wearing a short red skirt with matching boob tube and thigh high white boots. Her eyes widened as she tried in vain to cover herself up when she noticed the audience watching her.

"I take it back, I'm going to kill that damn trickster." She muttered.

Sam and Dean's feet were being held in place on two platforms were there were levers aimed right at their crotches. A Japanese man entered through a cloud of smoke in a shiny silver suit.

"Let's play Nutcracker!"

He asked Sam a question speaking in Japanese. Sam looked around confused.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." The host merely repeated himself. "Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese." Sam looked to Rae. "Hey, what's he saying?"  
"It's Bobby that speaks the lingo not me. I haven't got a clue."  
As the clock reached zero the host spoke again. "The answer is... Ruby!" He turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."  
"Sorry? Sir? For what?"

The lever on Sam's platform swung up, the ball hitting him in the crotch. He let out a pained groan as Dean looked horrified. Once again, Rae found herself smirking.

Suddenly Rae was holding a bag of chips. The host moved towards her, smiling and talking in Japanese.

"I... What? I don't know what you're saying." Rae tried to stop the man from talking but failed miserably. He gestured to the chips and Rae looked at the small English translation on the packet. "Shrimp flavored chips? That's disgusting."

* * *

It seemed like weeks had passed when they were moved to a sitcom. Rae, whilst wishing things would go back to normal, wasn't nearly as annoyed as the boys. Sam said it was sick that she had the same sense of humor as a trickster. She said they'd just lost their sense of humor over the years. It was during the sitcom that Castiel re-appeared. Rae still didn't entirely like the angel, but for the boys' sake, was tolerating his somber ways.

"You okay?"  
"I don't have much time." He answered Dean, moving into the room.  
"What happened?"  
"I got out."  
"From where?"  
"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."  
"What thing? The Trickster?"  
"If it is a trickster."  
"What do you mean?"

Cas was flung backwards into the wall as the Trickster walked through the door. She couldn't explain it but when he came in, Rae felt safe, protected even. Bizarre given what he was.

"Hello!" Applause came from the audience. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies."

Cas turned, duct tape covering his mouth, as he glared at the Trickster.

"Hi, Castiel!" He gestured to Cas who dissapeared in a burst of television static, just as he had from Dr Sexy,  
"You know him?" Sam tilted his head.  
"Where did you just send him?"  
"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe." A laugh track sounded and Rae rolled her eyes.  
"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it."  
"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"  
"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"  
"That's half the game."  
"What's the other half?"  
"Play your roles out there." Rae answered for him, suddenly understanding. It was obvious really.  
"That's my line, sweet cheeks."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."  
"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?"  
"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"  
"We do that, the world will end."  
"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"  
"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not on either side."  
"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"  
"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." His eyes seemed to glow in his anger.  
"Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

The smile vanished from the Tricksters face. He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall. And that was when Rae really realised just how powerful he was. It's all fun and games playing tricks and warping reality, but piss of a god and you'll feel the wrath ten fold.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."  
"And if we don't?" Sam asked.  
"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

* * *

All it took was a snap of his fingers and Rae found herself in a crime scene. She was in another monkey suit, more expensive than the one she usually wore and cops were everywhere.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam gestured to an officer sucking a lollipop.  
"Think that's him?"  
"Just, um, follow my lead."

Rae was reluctant to kill the Trickster. She was on Sam's side, maybe he could be persuaded to help. Besides, he hadn't done anything to hurt her. And he hadn't actually harmed Sam or Dean, right?

* * *

It was confusing to her as to why she was so upset at the Tricksters death. She didn't know him and had he been any other god, she would've killed him without a seconds thought. So why, now he was dead, did she feel so bad? That was until she found herself in another bizarre situation that told her he was still kicking.

Dean climbed into the impala as he got Sam's voice mail.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" He snapped the phone shut, dropping it on the passenger seat.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded odd, mechanical almost.

Dean looked around, confused. Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
"Sam? Where are you?"  
"I don't know."  
"The tricksters still alive, _dumbass_." Rae sighed as stared at the back of Dean's head.  
"Rae? Where are you?"  
"Turn around."

Dean turned and spotted a tacky hula girl stuck behind the head rests.  
"Not a word, Winchester."  
"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."  
"Gee, you think?" Something about being shrunk down to five inches of plastic made Rae cranky.  
"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam suggested.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster."  
"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."  
"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."  
"Plus," Rae chimed in. "I don't think I just have a good sense of humor. Ever since he said it was him that made one of my cases years ago, I've felt like I've met him before. I don't know why though, I don't remember him. And if I'd had met a god before I would've ganked him."  
"Son of a bitch."  
"What?" Sam and Rae spoke in unison.  
"I think I know what we're dealing with."  
"What?" Rae repeated herself.  
"Angels."  
"You think he's an angel? Really?"  
"Makes sense."

Once they'd got a plan Dean pulled over the car and climbed out to find the holy oil in the trunk.

"Dean?" Sam sounded strange but not in a mechanical way.  
"What?"  
"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable."  
Rae chuckled at his discomfort as Dean slammed the trunk shut.  
"Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"  
"No, but I have no other ideas."

Rae found herself thankful that they weren't trying to think of how to kill the angel. Still she couldn't figure why he felt so familiar.

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"  
"Should I honk?"  
"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." The Trickster appeared from nowhere.  
"Eat me."  
"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs and Rae is full sized."  
"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another. And I think Rae looks good that way."

Dean glared causing him to roll his eyes and snap his fingers. Sam and Rae climbed out of the car and moved closer to Dean.  
"Hey, Rae... Can I get a lei?"  
"Wh-" Rae glanced down noticing the flowered garland still hanging around her neck. She tore it off and threw it to him. He draped it over his shoulder with a smile. "Dick."  
"Happy?" He turned to Dean now.  
"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"  
"I am the Trickster."  
"Or maybe you're not."

Sam held up a lighter before tossing it to the ground. A ring of fire spread around, surrounding the trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel."  
"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" He was laughing openly at Dean but the panic was in his eyes. He was caught.  
"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

He laughed once more. A burst of static and the four of them were back in the warehouse. He clapped for them, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"  
"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."  
"Where'd I screw up?"  
"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."  
"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."  
"Meaning?"  
"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."  
"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"  
"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."  
Rae balked. "Gabriel?" She frowned. "As in The archangel, telling Mary she's gonna have Jesus, Gabriel?"  
"Guilty." He smiled. "You sound impressed."  
"Hard not to be." Rae shrugged, again the feeling of knowing him passed over her. Almost like she'd had this conversation before.

As Sam, Dean, Cas and Rae left, she couldn't help but turn and look back. Gabriel was stood in the exact same spot a sad expression on his face. She half wanted to run back and ask if they'd met but she knew Dean and Sam would get annoyed. She even thought of asking Cas but she still hadn't warmed to him. Instead she planned to pray to Gabriel, hope he showed up and ask him herself. That was when she eventually got back to working alone, anyway.

* * *

**A/n -** _Phew. Should get a first glimpse of Crowley in chapter three. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Let me know in a review! xx_


	3. Party On

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _Party On_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel and Rudi._

**To ****Artistic Punk****:** _Thanks for the review (: x_  
**To ****Jovie Black****:** _Thanks! You, my friend, are the awesome one! (: x_  
_Also thanks to anyone who has followed/faved this fic. I love you._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Gabriel, Rae headed to Sioux Falls to hang out at Bobby's. It had been years since she'd really took a break. Each time she tried she got a call to go out to help someone or she read something online that she just had to investigate. Sometimes Bobby got grumpy and she just went back to work earlier than planned. But since their talk after Dean's aging, they hadn't had much to argue about. They understood each other more, realised just how much they needed each other, whether they admitted it or not.

When she arrived to the only place she'd every truly consider home it was late. Bobby was still up, as usual, looking into a case for Garth. Garth was one of the only hunters Rae enjoyed working with. He was a little odd at first but eventually you warmed to him. And now she considered him extended family, especially as she was surprised how he was even alive after the amount of scrapes his dim wit had gotten him into.

She greeted her Uncle with the usual hug which lingered a little longer than usual. Then after a quick shower she went to her room. The last room at the end of the hall as insisted upon by a fourteen year old Rae.

* * *

_"Pick a room and you can have it." Bobby said gesturing to the many doors in the long hallway._

_Bobby's house was fairly large but with the guns and lore books littering the place it wasn't always obvious. Rae glanced into a few rooms but she knew straight away where she was going. The door at the end of the hallway always seemed to be ominous to her. The one that seems to have something hidden in the dark corners. The one that people avoid in horror movies. So of course she was drawn to it, as she always has been the darker, mysterious things in life. The room itself was painted a vulgar yellow colour with garish flowers on the far wall, beneath the window. She moved closer, looking through the grimy glass over the auto yard. She smiled._

_"I like this one."_  
_"Alright. Well, it'll do for now. I'll get some paint and you can make it your own if you like." Bobby's tone was unsure, testing if that's something a teenager would like._  
_"I like it as it is." She shrugged._  
_"Really? The yellow and the flowers?"_  
_"It's homey."_  
_"Alright. I'll get something cooking, you make yourself at home."_

_The only thing Rachel had in her bags were clothes and the few books she had owned back in England. A book of ghost stories, two books about myths and legends, a battered copy of Alice In Wonderland and one Holy Bible._  
_Her room was empty besides from a chest of drawers with a mirror on the top, her bed and a night stand. She liked it, she had never had necessity for anything else. The few toys she'd had were still in England, probably donated to charity by now. But she hadn't played with them for years._

* * *

She smiled as she flopped back onto her bed, dressed in her pajama shorts and a vest top. She rolled onto her side, noticing the bible still in it's usual place on the night stand. Ironic how she now knew two angels, both of whom were far from what she'd imagined. She had never been completely religious, was never even baptized. There were certain things she believed, like some higher power. Never thought it was a god though, more nature, like Wiccan's believed. But there were stories in the bible she loved, like that of David and Goliath. The story of a small shepherd boy who defeated Goliath and grew up to be king gave her hope that she could do something great. She had been a nobody who grew up to save peoples lives and kill evil. She considered that to be of a similar standard.

By her window, leant against the wall, was a small battered acoustic guitar. She moved over to the instrument, picking it up and sitting back on her bed, plucking a few strings.

* * *

_A few days into her stay with Bobby he dissapeared after dinner into his attic. He returned a while later, showing her an old battered, wooden, acoustic guitar._

_"I used to play when I was your age. Thought you might like it."_  
_"I don't know how to play... Could you teach me?"_  
_"Sure."_

_Bobby sat beside the young girl, passing the instrument to her. She let her small hands run along the wood, feeling the groves and chips in the paint. She plucked each string in turn, smiling to hear it sounded in tune._

_"Well, at least it don't need tuning." He rested his finger on the top, thickest string. "This is the E string." He moved his finger down. "A string," And again. "D string, then g, then b and another e." Then he gestured to the long neck of the guitar split into sections with thin metal strips. "This is the fretboard. Each section is a different fret, first, second and so on. They change the pitch. If you press you finger on the e string, first fret."_  
_Rae looked down, pressing her index finger to the thickest string on the first fret._  
_"Pluck."_  
_She did as he said, smiling at the deep, low sound._  
_"Now, same string, twelth fret."_  
_She counted down the frets and did the same at the twelth. The pitch was higher now._  
_"See?" Rae nodded. "Ok. Put one finger on the d string one on the g and one of the b."_  
_"Which fret?" Rae asked as she tried to remember which string was which._  
_"You choose."_  
_She picked the fifth and after Bobby replaced her third finger from the e string to the b, she strummed._  
_"That's an A chord."_

_It took alot of practice but eventually Rae could write her own songs and learn her favorite by ear. And that acoustic guitar easily became a permanent fixture, leant by the window in her room._

* * *

Singing with her guitar was one of the few things that really took her away from everything. Sleep was ok, but there were still nightmares. With music she forgot everything, losing herself in the sounds completely.

"_He said part of me has been lost at sea, never to return again_." She plucked softly at the strings, her gentle voice blending easily. "_With her eyes wide open she was softly spoken, she said, babe, are you missing the breeze again_?" The song was one she had written a few years before, one Bobby had noted as his favorite. "_You look just fine, sailor, your shoes still shine, after years of a house that don't sway. But she could see in his eyes that ship's flag still flies. And his home was an ocean away_." She'd wrote it after reading a book about an ex-sailor who never got used to being home on land. "_He sang, freedom was mine for one last time when I was sailing along those waves. But now my plate don't slide, and my rum's now wine and I will never be the same_."

"You should take that thing on hunts with you." Bobby spoke from the doorway, having heard her singing from the bathroom. "It'll keep you from losing your head on a tough case."  
"True."  
"Or at least distract you from Sam and Dean's constant bickering."  
"I'm not going back with the Winchesters." She said as though it were obvious.  
"Why not? You make a good team."  
"You know why I don't work with others."  
"Cause of Rudi?"  
"Don't."  
"You were kids. It won't happen again."  
"Uncle B, please..."  
"Alright. But I wouldn't be surprised if Sam or Dean called you for help again."

* * *

And Bobby was right. It was six days before Sam called. A message from a friend regarding an emergency had them speeding to a hotel. Rae was on her bike almost immediately, leaving the guitar behind.

She arrived at Pineview Hotel before the boys. A quick phone call said they were an hour away and so she waited around, unsure of who Chuck was. When they finally arrived they were running towards the entrance, Sam managing to pull her along. They stopped when they saw a man pacing at the bottom of the steps leading to the hotel.

"Chuck! There you are." Sam said as they approached him.  
"Guys?" The man looked confused, as though he weren't expecting them.  
"What's going on?"  
"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?"  
"You told us to come." Dean frowned.  
"Ah, no I didn't."  
"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?"  
"I didn't send you a text."  
"We drove all night! Rae came from Sioux Falls."  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could... Oh no."  
"What?"  
"SAM! You made it!"

Rae turned, spotting an overly enthusiastic blonde bounding down the stairs toward Sam.

"Oh, you remembered. You've been thinking about me."  
Rae stared at the girl, confused.  
"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either."  
"Ok I'm sorry crazy lady. Can someone please tell me why the hell I've been driving all night for nothing?"  
"Rachel Singer. It's great to finally meet you. The bad ass female character with a childhood to make a grown man weep. I loved your transformation from teenager into adult, how strong you got. And what happened with Rudi-" Becky pressed a hand to her heart. "I cried for hours."  
"Who the hell are you? And how the hell do you know that? Especially-" She broke off, quietening her voice. "Especially about Rudi."  
"Who's Rudi?" Dean asked.  
"I'm more concerned with who she is and how she knows my life story."  
"I..." Chuck started. "I wrote these books, called Supernatural. They're about Sam and Dean. And now, you too."  
"What?"  
"He's a prophet. He sees things from our life for some reason. He writes about it. Becky's the number one fan."  
"That's messed up. Why would anyone be a fan of you two?"  
"Well-" Becky began but Rae cut her off.  
"No, seriously. How messed up must your life be for you to enjoy reading about theirs? Even mine? Our lives are crappy and full of death and evil, why do you enjoy that?"

Silence surrounded the group as Becky failed to come up with an answer, settling instead for glaring at her.  
"Uh, Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck interrupted, breaking the tension.  
"I just borrowed it from your pants."  
"Becky..."  
"What? They're going to want to see it!"  
"See what?" The boys spoke in unison.  
"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Rae glared back at Becky.  
"Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime." A guy with a clipboard arrived at the top of the steps.

Becky ran up the steps excitedly.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything."

* * *

After seeing monsters they'd fought and people dressed as themselves, the trio were more than worn out. Rae left the boys to themselves, situating herself at the bar. It wasn't long until a man, dressed in jeans, shirt and jacket approached her. He had a lollipop in his mouth and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey sugar."  
"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked, disinterested.  
"The Trickster, obviously."  
"Oh _my god_, go away."  
"Come on, Rae, you know I have some candy you could su-"  
Rae grabbed the man's wrist twisting it behind his back and slamming him against the bar.  
"End that sentence and I'll end you, got it?"  
"Got it, got it, got it."  
She released him and returned to her stool as he scurried away.

Dean and Sam arrived a little while later.  
"Ok, we might have an actual case here." Dean said as he took in her hand wrapped around the glass on the table. "What are you drinking?"  
"Rum and coke."  
"Heavy."  
"If one more hunter or trickster or more disturbingly Bobby tries to hit on me, I'm gonna start shooting."  
Dean laughed. "I think you must be a recent character, you're the only Rae here. There's a few Jo's and Ellen's, no other Rae's."  
"Thank god, I'd go insane. What's the case?" She downed the rest of her drink and turned to face the boys.  
"We spoke to the hotel manager. 1909 this place was Gore Orphanage. Leticia Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife. Then killed herself. Today really is the anniversary. A few sightings here and there. Attic is where she carved the kids."  
"Huh, Becky likes authenticity."  
"Seems like."

* * *

Eventually they ended up working with an extra 'Dean and Sam'. Rae was less than thrilled to be working with guys that willingly attended the convention. She was more than happy to see Dean get pissed and shout about the boys being fans of Sam and Dean. So when it was the two of them that managed to salt and burn the kids bones, she didn't really know how to thank them.

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you, an Uncle even, Well who wouldn't want that?"

Suddenly Rae realised just what he meant. Sam and Dean weren't real to these people, just characters. Did she not look at David of David and Goliath and think he was great?

"Uh, Becky..." Rae pulled the girl away from Sam and Chuck. "I'm sorry about ranting at you. I can sort of understand, looking up to fictional characters. It's just odd, since y'know, we aren't really fictional."  
"It's ok, Rae. And for the record, you are my favorite female in the Supernatural books."  
"Weirdly enough, I'm flattered." Rae smiled. "Why though?"  
"After the things you've seen and been through, the bullies from school, the self doubt... I can relate."  
"Fair enough."

"See you around." Sam waved to Chuck and Becky, nodding Rae towards the car park. They began to walk away when Becky called Sam back. Rae carried on walking, wanting away from convention a.s.a.p.

In the car park Dean was leant against the Impala, lost in thought. Rae stood beside him. He smiles slightly as Sam came over.

"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean glanced at Rae, then to Sam and back again. "I hate to bring it up but it's been bugging me since Becky mentioned it."  
"What?"  
"A childhood to make a grown man weep and someone called Rudi?" Dean questioned, catching Sam's interest.  
Rae chocked on her saliva. "Right... Rudi was my partner when I first started hunting. When I was sixteen. He worked with me on the superheroes in Nashville actually. The one that turned out to be Gabriel."

* * *

_"Superheroes. In Nashville?" Rae chuckled. "This is weird, even for us._  
_Rudi was lay across a motel bed, his pale eyes alight with amusement. He was tall and muscular, his dark skin branded with tattoos. He _  
_fiddled absent mindedly with a dread lock hanging in front of his eyes._  
_"It ridiculous is what it is." His accent screamed New York which amused Rae to no end. But in return he enjoyed the British one she had._  
_"I don't know, it's kind of fun. Beats vampires anyway."_

_She thought of the first case she had worked with Rudi. She had wanted to work alone but Bobby was insistent she go with a partner. Especially for vampires. She reluctantly agreed but found that she like Rudi. He was funny and a damn good hunter. They fell into their own routine of working together and heading back to see Bobby, or Rudi's mum whenever they got a chance._

* * *

"Then we worked a case together in Arizona. Werewolf. We were hiding so we could catch the fucker, but I moved out too fast and got caught. Rudi ran out to help but he got bit. We killed the thing but... Rudi was changing." She took a breath, trying to block the images coming to her mind.

* * *

_"No, come on, Rudi!" He was on his back on the floor, blood was pouring from his neck, his eyes staring pleadingly at Rae. "You're not gonna die."_  
_"Rae, please. Don't let me turn." An unsaid plea for death._  
_"I can't. I can't kill you."_  
_"Please. Please, Rae."_  
_"Rudi..." She moved away unable to do what she had to._

_She knew what was going to happen, knew he was going to change and start killing. Would probably kill her. She pulled her gun from her belt and for the first time it felt heavy in her hands, unnatural. She knew this was her fault, if she had waited for Rudi's signal like she was supposed to..._

_"Rae, I'm healing. You need to do it."_  
_She turned, letting her dark eyes meet his pale. Both were crying as she pointed the gun, hands shaking._  
_"I'm so sorry. I-"_  
_"I know... I know. Tell my mum I love her."_  
_Rae nodded. "Love you, man."_  
_"You too."_

_She closed her eyes and squoze the trigger. She heard his body hit the floor but couldn't open her eyes. She knew that now she had to get rid of his body. A hunters funeral, like he wanted. But she couldn't. She couldn't shoot her best friend and then burn him too. Instead, she called Bobby._

_"Uncle B?"_  
_"What is it, kid?"_  
_"It's Rudi, he-" She broke off, the sobs shaking her body._  
_"It's alright, this is why I'm here."_  
_"He got bitten. I had to... He asked me to... I can't burn him."_  
_"Get him hidden. I'll be there in a couple o' hours."_

* * *

"So, Bobby came and burned his body. I've never had a proper partner since. I occasionally help out other but I prefer not to... Just incase." Rae turned away, quickly swiping her sleeve across her dampened cheeks.  
"Rae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"S'alright." She forced a smile. "What did Becky want?"  
"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."  
"What?" Rae and Dean spoke together, her story forgotten for now.  
"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?"  
"What are we waiting for?"  
"I'm heading back home, grab some stuff. Text me an address or whatever, I'll meet you. Then you can catch me up, alright?"  
"Alright." Dean pulled Rae in for a tight hug. "We've lost good people too. Don't forget, you got us now, so we can listen if you need it."  
"Maybe if we're lucky our periods will sync up." Rae raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
"Whatever, Titch."  
"Titch? Is that a short joke?"  
Sam laughed, looking down at her. She came up to his chest at just five foot two.  
"Oh shut it." She hugged Sam who was still laughing. "See you later, arseholes."

* * *

Again, it was a couple of days before Dean called. Apparently Cas had found this demon they were looking for. According to Becky, he had the colt. This time when she left she made sure to tell Bobby she loved him. This fight with the Winchesters, trying to ice the devil, it was dangerous. More dangerous than any case she'd ever worked on. And if she was going out, she wasn't going without saying those words to the man who raised her.

Taking his advice, she took her guitar, after forcing Dean to promise to keep it in the Impala. It's hard to ride a Harley with a guitar on your back, as she found on her way to meet the boys. She was nervous for the first time in a long time. She hated working on demon cases. With vampires you cut the head off, werewolves, silver bullet... Demons were harder. Trapping them, exorcising them. They were a royal pain in the ass. Unless of course, you were a Winchester. Then you could just use that special knife.

When she met up with the boys, Jo Harvelle, a close friend, almost sister of Rae's was waiting with them. The girls met with a warm hug.

"Jo, what are you doing here? How's Ellen?" Being a hunter, it was hard to get spare time to visit your family.  
"Mom's good, she said to say hey, even though she'll see you tomorrow."  
"She will?"  
"After we get the colt, back to Bobby's. She'll be there."  
"Awesome. And you?"  
"You gotta get into this guys house somehow right?"

* * *

Jo pretended to have broken down outside this demon's house, asking his two guards on the gate for help. The four of them took both of them down with ease thanks to the demon killing knife. Jo stayed in the car as per Dean's insistence whilst the Winchesters and Rae snuck inside.

Rae lagged behind Sam and Dean, watching warily for any stray black eyed bitches hidden in the woodwork. She heard Sam greet someone as she moved down the hall. When the someone replied she frowned. That voice was so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" _So familiar. Why, though?_

Before she could think more on the subject she was grabbed from behind and two more men passed her. The one holding her moved her forward, seemingly so his boss could see her. That's when her eyes fell on him. Her breath hitched and the only sound she could hear for that moment was the wild thrumming of her heart against her ribcage. His eyes moved to scan her body from head to toe and she gulped. He smirked.

"Boys, you shouldn't have."  
Rae's eyes widened as Sam glanced down at her. "Shouldn't have what?"  
"Brought me a chew toy. It's very thoughtful, really."  
Rae let out the breath she was holding, relieved. He didn't remember. Or at least he was pretending not to.

Continuing on Crowley pulled the colt from his pocket.  
"This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley took aim at Dean and Rae panicked, squirming against her captor only for Crowley to shoot the three demons. "We need to talk. Privately."

Rae stayed silent as they followed him through what looked to be his office. If at any moment he remembered her, he'd say it. And then Sam and Dean would have a bitch fit. She took a step back, trying to hide herself behind Sam, choosing to just listen to their conversation about the colt. She jumped when Sam pulled the trigger of the colt, although nothing happened. Crowley didn't even blink.

"Oh, yeah right. You'll probably need some more ammunition." He moved around his desk, rummaging in one of the drawers.  
"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked.  
"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!"

Crowley shouted and again, Rae shielded herself behind Sam who noticed this time and frowned at her. She shrugged helplessly. Crowley turned back, noticing her peeking out past Sam's arm.  
"I'll be back for my chew toy when the devil's dead." He smirked, tossed a small bag to Dean and dissapeared.  
Dean turned to Rae. "Did you just get hit on by a demon?"  
"Shut up." She glared.  
"What a time to loose you balls, Rae."  
"Sorry. I don't know what happened." She murmured. "Let's get gone. We should get to Sioux Falls in a few hours."

* * *

"I think I'm starting to feel something."

Jo and Rae gawked at Castiel after he downed five shots in a row. Rae glanced at Ellen, the only mother she'd ever known and laughed at her expression. She knew Sam, Dean and Bobby were talking about Lucifer but she needed this time with Ellen and Jo. She didn't know if she'd survive this one.

"Can angels get drunk?" Rae asked as she watched the man in question.  
"Yes. It takes alot of alcohol, but it's possible."  
"No kidding."

She shook her head, smiling warmly. Cas was growing on her. Slowly but surely. Jo got up to get a beer from the fridge as Rae moved into the living room with Bobby.

"What are you up to?" She asked when she noticed him setting his old camera up on a tripod.  
"Picture time."  
"Such a sentimentalist." She grinned, seating herself at his desk.

The chair was normal sized to her now. When she was fourteen she felt like a little doll when she sat there. Feet only just touching the floor and everything seeming too big for her. Bobby had alot of pictures in his house. Some in frames some tucked into large books. The one on his desk was Rae's favorite. Rae had been sixteen at the time and they'd gone to the Roadhouse to visit Ellen, Jo and Ash. Bobby and Ash taught her and Jo how to hustle pool and Ellen insisted upon a photo. They got some random from the bar to take the picture. Ellen stood in the middle with her arms around each younger female, stood in front of her. Bobby and Ash were either side of Ellen, Ash's hand on Jo's shoulder and Bobby's on Rae.

"We look like a family." Rae murmured.  
"Hm?" Bobby turned to see what she was talking about.  
"This photo. You and Ellen look like a couple and me, Ash and Jo are your kids." Bobby stayed silent, just nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." He called, wheeling himself across the room.  
"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen moaned but moved into the room regardless.  
"Shut up. You're drinking my beer."  
"Which I went and picked up from the store." Rae added, standing directly behind Bobby, Jo at her side and Dean behind her.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."  
Everyone chuckled as Rae rested her hand on Bobby's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt Dean do the same to her and used her free hand to place over his, returning the comfort.  
"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around."  
"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Cas was as serious as ever, wiping the smiles from everyone's faces.

Bobby's hand caught Rae's just as the camera flashed, capturing the scared expressions of a family about to go to war.

* * *

Rae rode in the Impala with Sam and Dean not wanting to be with Cas and the way he spoke. With Sam and Dean she could pretend everything was going to work out, as least for a little while. When Cas dissapeared Rae was worried, that was the first thing to go wrong. It was only downhill from here.

"There you are." Everyone turned to the speaker.  
"Meg."  
"Demon?" Rae asked and the boys nodded.  
"Shouldn't have come here, boys."  
"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean aimed the colt at Meg.  
"Didn't come here alone, Deano."

The puddle by Meg's feet splashed, as though someone had stepped in it. A dogs growl echoed in the almost empty street.

"Hellhounds." Dean said. Rae swallowed, she knew about them and the thought alone terrified her.  
"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."  
"I think we'll pass, thanks."  
"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."  
"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

Dean moved his aim, firing and hitting a hell hound. Rae watched blood spurt out from nothing until Sam shouted to run. She took off in the other direction, her blood racing. She heard Jo scream Dean's name and turned back, finding Dean on his back. Jo fired her gun , managing to knock the hell hound further back. Before Rae could reach her to help another hound tackled her from the side. Now she, Sam and Ellen were running towards them.

Jo's side shredded in front of Rae's eyes. As Sam and Ellen started firing, Dean scooped Jo up into his arms, running past them. Rae followed, pushing her gun into her belt and pulling off her jacket. They entered the nearest store and Dean set Jo down against the counter. Rae pressed her jacket against her side, trying to stop some of the blood seeping out. She bit her lip to refrain the tears that were burning the back of her eyes.

Ellen ran to the two girls whilst Sam and Dean chained the doors shut. Rae could see the pain in Ellen's eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now. Boys, need some help here!"

Sam and Dean grabbed bags of rock salt, making lines around the doors and windows. Ellen pushed Rae's jacket away from Jo's wound. Blood spurted out and Rae quickly replaced the material. She looks from Ellen to the boys, all of whom look horrified. They managed to get Joe bandaged up properly with supplies in the store. Rae tossed her jacket to the side, settling beside Jo, holding her hand between both of hers.

"Gonna be all right." Ellen reassured her.

Rae moved over to Sam and Dean. Dean was fiddling with a radio, trying to get a signal.

"How's she holding up?" He asked. Rae stayed silent.  
"Salt lines are holding up."  
"Safe for now."  
"Safer. Trapped like rats."  
"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what."  
"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen called and Sam moved away as Dean began to speak into the device.

Rae stopped him, nodding to Ellen. Understanding, Dean moved away.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in." She spoke, recalling he radio signal that only Bobby would pick up.  
"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead." Bobby's voice soothed the pounding in Rae's ears and she took a breath before speaking.  
"Uncle B, it me. Something happened.  
"It's okay, kid. That's why I'm here." She was took back to the last time Bobby had said that. When she'd called for him to bury Rudi's body. The sobs took over her body as she realised that Jo wasn't getting out of here. "Is everyone all right?"  
"N-no... Uncle B, Jo... Hellhounds."  
"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."  
"No, she, I don't think-" Again, she broke off.  
"I said, what do we do next, Rachel?"  
She took a deep breath, swiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Right. Okay, right."  
"Now, tell me what you got."

Rae told Bobby everything that had happened since they arrived.  
"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"  
"I don't know, he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?"  
"Devil's in the details, kid."

Ellen tapped her on the shoulder and Rae held up the speaker.  
"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
"What is that the sound of, Uncle B?"  
"It sounds like death. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."  
"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean appeared behind Rae now, joining the conversation.  
"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."  
"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."  
"Not this guy. This is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."  
"You have any other good news?"

* * *

Rae and Ellen were sat either side of Jo, each holding one of her hands. Sam and Dean were by the door of the store, trying to come up with someway to get her out of here.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Rae stared at Jo. She knew what she was going to say, they always thought on the same wave length. Jo couldn't move from here. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta get our priorities straight here." Rae closed her eyes, squeezing her hand tightly. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that."  
"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."  
"Everything we need?" Sam asked as Rae looked up, shaking her head.  
"To build a bomb, Sam."  
"No. Jo, no."  
"Jo, you can't." It was bad enough that Jo was dying, but to blow her up?  
"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hell hounds out there, guys. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."  
"No, I won't let you." Ellen's jaw was set.  
"This is why we're here, right? If I can get us a shot on the devil, Dean, we have to take it."  
"No! That's not-"  
"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo smiles at her mum who begins to cry harder.  
"You heard her. Get to work."

Rae ground her teeth together. She hated this. Here she was again, loosing more people she care about.

"Jo, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"What for?"  
"I should've helped you out there."  
"You did what you could. This isn't your fault Rae."  
"Thanks... For being a brilliant sister."  
"Well, you were pretty great too." Jo smiled again. "Remember when we planned to get matching tattoo's when I turned eighteen?"  
"Yeah. Wayne and Garth's blue AMC Pacer with the flames." Rae chuckled, recalling how she and Jo had seen Wayne's World one and two, numerous times.  
"Like hell I was gonna let you get that." Ellen chimed in.  
"I'm gonna get it." Rae decided. "Promise."  
"Party on, Rae."  
"Party on, Jo."

Rae let Dean and Sam speak to Jo alone, standing with Ellen for a moment. She held onto her hand, unable to comprehend how she must've been feeling, knowing she'd be leaving her daughter behind. That was until Ellen moved and sat back down beside her.

"Mom, no."  
"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone."  
Rae kicked the metal shelving unit in frustration. How many more people was she going to loose.  
"Rachel Singer you get your ass over here." Ellen demanded, adopting her motherly tone of voice. Rae moved over, kneeling in front of her. "You suck it up and you stick by these boys. They aren't the smartest so I'm counting on you to look after them, alright?"  
"Yeah." Rae nodded, forcing her tears back. "Ellen... You were the only mum I've ever known. You, Jo, Ash and Bobby, you were my family."  
"I know. We love you too. You go with your brothers now."  
"When you get to the other side, tell Ash to put a beer on ice for me, alright?"  
"Can do, honey. Get going now."

* * *

Rae was glad that there was no time to stop after the explosion. If she stopped now, she wouldn't start again.

Eventually the trio were sneaking through bushes, watching the crowd of people in the field, staring at something unseen.  
For a moment, when Dean shot Lucifer with the colt, Rae thought it had worked. Lucifer was really dead, this was really over. But nothing good ever happened to them. Lucifer was alive and apparently one of five things in the whole of creation unable to die from the colt. When Cas appeared beside them, Rae had never been happier to see the angel.

* * *

Sam and Dean headed back to Bobby's, needing a day to settle after everything that had happened. Rae had them drop her off in Sioux Falls town centre. She headed straight for the tattoo parlor, knowing she needed to do this now, for her family.  
On her right thigh she got a tattoo. The blue AMC Pacer, from Wayne's world, flames coming up behind it. There was a beer bottle laying on the floor by one of the wheels and hanging from the rear view mirror was a miniature version of the sign from the roadhouse.  
The car was for Jo and the film they loved as kids, the beer for Ash as the first person to buy her a beer, despite only being eighteen. (It came after she told him England's drinking age was eighteen not twenty one.) The Roadhouse sign for Ellen's business that she had owned and loved. And the flames behind the whole thing were for Rudi, who had flames tattoos rising from his hips.  
It was bright and ugly, and hurt like hell but Rae's loved it. It was her perfect way to remember everyone and keep them close. She didn't need photo's, she had pieces of them permanently etched into her skin.

When she got back to Bobby's he asked to see the new addition to her skin and she obliged, changing into her pajamas and rolling up the loose material. The Winchesters moved to look as she explained the meaning of each object. Dean ran his fingers gently across the sore flesh.

"It's awesome."  
"Yeah. They'd love it." Sam agreed.

Bobby was silent and Sam and Dean took Rae's silent hint to leave them for a second.

"You ok Uncle B?"  
"Yeah... I like the tattoo." He smiled. "I just wish it weren't necessary. You've lost far too many people in your life for a twenty year old."  
"You only have to loose one person to have lost too many." She slipped her hand into his. "Let's just not loose anyone else, ok?"

* * *

A/n - The Song Rae sings is called Rockcliffe Bay by Lucy Spraggan.


	4. That Was Not Me

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _That was not me_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel, Andi and Eileen.

**A/n -** _No Crowley in this chapter I'm afraid. Sorry about that. But he will be back in the next one, and there will be lots of him._  
_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

After Ellen and Jo, Rae stayed home for a while. Her excuse was that she needed the time off but in all honesty, she worried about Bobby. He'd known Ellen alot longer than she had and had watched Jo grow up from a little girl. Rae hated staying home when something bad happened, She preferred to be busy but she knew Bobby would be drinking even more than usual. Sam and Dean headed off to work a case in a mental health hospital. She thought it was nuts that they were checking themselves in but deep down, she knew they'd be fine.

Her tattoo had begun to scab over and she had to resist the urge to pick at it. She had tried to call Gabriel, to ask if she had met him before but she never got an answer. Whether it was because they didn't have a relationship like Dean and Cas or because he was supposed to be a trickster now she didn't know.

It was a few days after the boys had left that she sat eating her dinner with Bobby. Afterwards, she decided to join him with a beer in the living room. He didn't say anything but she could tell he was grateful for the company. They watched the TV in silence, Bobby occasionally taking a call from a hunter in need of some advice. Rae drifted off into her thoughts, remembering little things about growing up in Sioux Falls.

* * *

Rachel Singer was just fourteen when she arrived in Sioux Falls. She was terrified. She'd never left England before and now here she was in America, completely alone. She found the Auto Parts Shop after asking for a few directions from locals and headed through the fence. The house in the centre looked old and run down but she forced herself to knock. There was no answer so she tried again. Still nothing. She sat down on the steps of the porch, defeated. Her so called Uncle Bobby was the only family she had. A fourteen year old was never going to survive alone in a foreign country.

It was just over an hour before a beat up, pick up truck pulled into the yard. Her head snapped up, squinting against the sunlight to see the driver. She walked slowly forward until the vehicle stopped. A dark skinned man with a mustache leant out the passenger window.

"Can we help you?" He had an earring in one ear.  
"Um, I'm looking for Bobby Singer." She spoke in the loudest voice she could muster under his stare.

A man climbed out of the drivers side of the car, coming around to where she was stood. He was an average height, wearing a body warmer over a plaid shirt and tee shirt with a worn cap on his head. He rubbed his chin where a brunette, slightly greying beard sat.

"Who's looking?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
"My name's Rachel. I'm your... I'm Jimmy's daughter."  
Bobby's eyes widened as he stared at her small frame. Her dark, brunette hair was in two braids resting on her shoulders. Her thin arms were folded over her stomach and her dark eyes were dull.  
"Who's Jimmy?" The dark skinned man was out of the truck now, stood close and towering over Rae.  
"My brother."  
"Brother?" The man did a double take. "So she's your niece?"  
"Seems like."  
"Well... I'll leave you to talk. Call me if you need me Singer."  
"Yeah. See you Rufus."

Rufus moved to the drivers side, taking one last look at the newly introduced family before driving off. For a minute, all Bobby did was stare at the girl.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'll just... I'll go." Rae mumbled, grabbing her suitcase and turning to leave.  
"And where exactly are you gonna go?" Bobby took her suitcase. Rae shrugged. "Come on inside, tell me what's happened."

As she had predicted, the house was just as run down on the inside. But she couldn't help but smile at the amount of books littered around the place. She never had many back home. She glanced at one, open to a page titled skin walkers.

"Skin walkers." She brushed her finger along the page. "I've read about those."  
Bobby stared at her with curiosity. "Well, let's get something to drink." He headed to the kitchen with Rae on his heels. "Hungry?" She shook her head and sat at the small table, pushed against the wall.

When Bobby had made two cups of hot tea he sat down opposite her. A brief silence passed.

"I didn't even know Jimmy had kids. Or that he'd moved to England for that matter. Where exactly are you from?"  
"Lincoln."  
"Hm. Never been."  
"It's boring."  
"Fair enough." Bobby smiled. "So, why aren't you still there with your dad?"  
Rae balked. What was she supposed to say. The truth? He'd never believe her. "He, um... He died."  
"Oh."

There was no love lost between Bobby and his brother. His brother grew up to be just like their father. An abusive asshole, who beat on his own mother. Bobby wouldn't be in the slightest bit surprised if Jimmy was the reason behind this girls bony frame and dull eyes. Or the bruise on her jaw or the faint scar on her forehead that ran into her hairline.

"He was... In a car crash. Died on impact I think."  
"What about your mum?"  
"Don't know who she is."  
Bobby shook his head. Just like Jimmy. "How'd you get to Sioux Falls, you must be what, fifteen?" She acted older, even seemed older when she spoke. But her appearance said other wise.  
"Fourteen. I didn't want to stay in a kids home. All my dad's money went to me so I used it to get on a plane to Sioux Falls Regional Airport. No one even asked my age.

They should have better security. Then I asked for directions to the Auto Yard."  
"So, people back in England don't know where you've gone?" She shook her head. "You got a number?"  
"Are you gonna send me back?"  
"No." Bobby could see how scared she was. It was no way for a child to be raised. "You can stay with me if you like." She smiled a little. "So, a number?"

She rifled in her bag before pushing him a small black diary, a phone number on the first page.

"That's Eileen's number. She was my care worker at the home."  
"I'll call her later, let her know you're safe... How'd you know to find me, anyways?"  
"My dad told me about you."  
He raised his eyebrows. "He did?"  
"Mm hm. So I got your address from his phone."  
"Smart kid."

After Bobby had got her settled in a room he headed to call this Eileen, trying to figure out what time it'd be in England. He was pretty sure they were six hours or so ahead which would make it three in the morning. He shrugged, deciding if they had a missing child they wouldn't mind the time. A woman answered almost immediately.

"Eileen Brook's office, how can I help?" The voice was tired, he could tell.  
"My name's Bobby Singer, I believe you're looking for my niece, Rachel."  
"Niece? I wasn't aware Rachel had any other family."  
"Yeah, me either. Anyway, she's safe. She's with me."  
"And where exactly is with you Mr Singer."  
"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." He ground his teeth, displeased with the woman's snappy attitude. "And that's where she's staying."

It took a bit of persuasion but eventually Eileen settled on sending custody papers over to him.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle B..." Rae turned to him. "When I first got here, why did you persuade the care worker to let me stay with you? Why not send me back to England?"  
"That's not what family does, kid."  
With a smile, Rae returned to her memories.

* * *

"Hey, Singer."

Rachel had been enrolled at the local school, thanks to Bobby. He offered to pick her up but she insisted she'd be fine and she had been for a while. But recently, a group of kids from school had started following her across the park she cut over. She knew who the voice calling her belonged to. Andi Osheymi. Rae turned to face her.

"What?"  
"Don't what me you little freak. What are you still doing here?" Andi stood toe to toe, staring down at the girl.  
"I'm still here because I'm talking to you. If I weren't I'd be over there, closer to home."  
"You sarcastic little bitch. I meant here in America. I thought I told you a week ago to go back to England."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to drop everything I had and do what you said." Rae had been a quiet girl in England but her Uncle's sarcastic, take no bullshit nature had rubbed off on her, badly. And then there was Ellen and Jo that she met last week and Ash too. Plus Rufus was over alot. She'd gone from shy and quiet to sarcastic and cocky.

Andi raised a hand, bringing it down to slap Rae hard across the cheek. Rae was shocked and so didn't dodge the second slap that followed. The third time she pushed Andi backwards into her friends. There were four girls altogether, including Andi and they moved around Rae, blocking her way of escape. She was shoved in the back and she fell to her knees. Before she could get up they started to kick her as hard as they could. She just managed to grab one girls' ankle and twist it, sending her toppling over. The others moved to help and Rae made her exit, climbing to her feet and running home as fast as she could.

She didn't stop running until she could see the gate to the auto yard. She slowed to a walk, clutching her side in pain. She'd be bruised in the morning. She pressed a hand to her face, feeling blood running from her nose.  
Once inside the house she stayed at the door for a moment, listening to see where Bobby was. She could hear him talking to someone on the phone. He was saying his agents were ok and Rae shook her head. She wasn't sure what Bobby did but she knew it wasn't legal.

She tried to tiptoe past the living room and go upstairs but a hand shot out a caught her shoulder. She turned refusing to look at Bobby. His face softened as he took in the blood.

"Yeah, no problem. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone before squatting down before Rae. He tilted her head up by her chin, turning her head left and right inspecting the damage.

"What happened?"  
She shrugged. "Just some kids from school."  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Rae sat on the kitchen table whilst Bobby used a damp flannel to clean her face. He was gentle, not causing any pain aside from the stinging when he put antiseptic spray on the small cut at the side of her nostril.

"Who was it?" He asked once he'd finished.  
"Are you gonna call school?"  
"Do you want me to?" She shook her head. "Then no."  
"Andi Osheymi. And three of her friends. I don't know their names."  
"Make sure you get some sleep tonight."  
"Why?"  
"We're gonna make sure this chick don't touch you again."

She had no idea what he meant but went to bed early anyway. Bobby woke her up early the following morning, gave her breakfast and then took her out into the yard.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight. Alright?"  
"Cool." Rae grinned.

They spent the weekend fighting. Bobby taught her different tricks and techniques and Rae practiced until it was permanently etched into her brain. Then Sunday evening rolled around and with it came a car. A man climbed out the drivers side whilst a younger boy climbed out the passenger.

"Rae this is Rich and his son Pauly." Bobby gestured to each. "Pauly's gonna fight you, see how much you learnt."  
"Ok."

Rae's adrenaline was still pumping from the days activities. Pauly didn't say a word, just shed his jacket and moved closer whilst the two older men stood off to the side.  
Pauly and Rae circled each other before Pauly threw a punch. She slapped his hand out of the air, mind completely focused. He threw two more, Rae blocking each one. On the fourth she grabbed his hand, pushing it up and aiming a punch to his ribs, managing a hit. They went on like this for a while, each occasionally hitting the other until Rae managed to hook her leg around his, flipping him onto his back and straddling him. She raised a fist behind her as her free hand held him down by his shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough I think!" Rich called, clapping his hands together. "Good job, girl."  
"Yeah, you aren't too bad." Pauly smiled when she climbed off him.  
"Thanks." Rae turned to Bobby, whose approval she was hoping for.  
"That's my girl." He smiled proudly.

* * *

Rae stayed home with Bobby for two weeks before she headed back out on a case. Typical ghoul, nothing too hard. She spoke to Sam and Dean alot but hadn't been back to work with them. However when they informed her of a potential case back in Sioux Falls she went straight back home.

"Bobby, you home?" She called kicking the door shut behind her. She heard him talking to someone in the kitchen, a feminine voice replied before he came out into the hall. "You got a lady over?" She smirked.  
"Rae, what are you doing back?"  
"Case was finished. Sam called said he thought there was something going on back home."  
"There's no case in town. I'd know."  
"Oh. Who's in the kitchen."  
"No one." Bobby's hair was combed and the scent of his aftershave was in the air.  
"Ah huh."

Rae side stepped the man and darted for the kitchen. A blonde woman turned to face her when she threw open the doors. She gave her a warm smile as she adjusted her apron.

"Well, hi there! You must be Rachel."  
"Yeah. You are..."  
"She's Karen." Bobby was behind Rae now, an embarrassed look on his face.  
"Karen... You're wife?"  
"Let's talk."

Rae followed him into the living room, closing the door behind them.  
"I thought she was dead." She whispered.  
"She was. And don't look at me like that, I've done every test I know."  
"Well, what is she? How is she back?"  
"I don't know I cremated her. But, Rae please, I'm begging you, don't tell the boys."  
"What?" Rae's hands flailed in her confusion. "Bobby, she's not-"  
"Human? All evidence says she is. I am not about to kill her again."  
"But-"  
"Rachel Singer, you listen and you listen good. Karen is fine. And you're not gonna tell the boys about this. Alright?" She could see the hidden plea in his eyes. She could hear Karen humming in the kitchen and she couldn't take that away from him.  
"Fine. But she goes sour and I'll end it. Got it?"  
"Fine... But, at least talk to her. You'll like her." She sighed but made her way to the kitchen where Karen was cooking.

"Hi, sorry about that." Rae was unsure of what to say. She wasn't used to overly motherly types. She was used to Ellen and her hunters way of raising children.  
"That's no problem sweetie. Pass me that baster right there."  
Rae glanced at the various utensils scattered around the side. "Which one is the um, baster?"  
"Oh honey." Karen laughed picking it up for herself. "Seems like I'm gonna have to show you a thing or two about a kitchen, huh."

* * *

"Bobby, it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house."

Upon hearing Sam's voice Rae excused herself from the kitchen, closing the doors behind her. She met the boys in the hall, greeting them both with a smile.

"What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?"  
"You knew about this?"  
"Hell, yes. We checked into it already. There's nothing here."  
"We?" Dean glanced at Rae. "You worked with him?"  
"Uh huh." Rae nodded shoving her hands into her pockets. "Dead end."  
"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder."  
"What witness? Digger Wells?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"So, he's a drunk." Rae suppressed a smirk. Most people said that about him.  
"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens."  
"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."  
"So who killed the guy?"  
"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."  
"So, you're telling us... nothing?"  
"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."  
"Great."

Rae could tell by the look on Dean's face that he wasn't going to let this one go. Part of her was on his side. There was nothing right about the dead coming back to life. But the other part of her was enjoying having Karen around. Bobby was truly happy and to see him like that after so many years of hating himself for killing her, Rae was making the most of it.

She was right. It was only a few hours when Bobby left to pick the boys up from the station. They'd been arrested for breaking into Clay's house and attempting to kidnap him. Rae made sure Bobby knew he'd have to tell the boys before he left but promised to be on his side for this one.  
Karen was still pottering around in the kitchen and so Rae went to see what she was doing.

"Karen, are you baking?"  
"Pie. Want to help?"  
"Uh, sure."

* * *

When they heard the front door open and close, Karen went to put the pie on the table. Rae followed behind her with some plates in hand.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company." Karen smiled at Sam and Dean who were looking between the small family with matching frowns.  
"It's four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook."  
"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates."

Rae moved forward, placing the two plates she held on the table, taking a seat, avoiding the brothers stares.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.  
"Karen. My wife."  
"Your new wife?"  
"My dead wife."

Karen re-entered the room, plates in hand. She insisted the boys sit down whilst she served up the pie. When she was done she headed to the kitchen to clean up.

"Are you crazy? What the hell?"  
"Dean, I can explain."  
"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!"  
"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it."  
"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?"  
"Seriously, boys. I was pissed too but, Karen's fine. One hundred percent human as far as I can tell." Rae hoped having her agree with Bobby would help.

* * *

It was hard trying to help her Uncle, especially when the boys found out that the risen dead were going bad. Bobby threatened the boys, kicking them out and she stayed with him. She snuck out to tell them she'd keep an eye on Karen and shoot her if something happened. She had only left them alone to go to the bathroom and by the time she got back downstairs Bobby was sat with Karen, a gun in hand. Rae rushed to his side, a hand on his shoulder. Karen looked up at her pleadingly.

"Uncle B, I can do this if you want." She reached for the gun but Bobby shook his head.  
"No."  
"Bobby... Do it, please." Karen begged.  
"Rae, leave."

She nodded, leaving the room, jumping when she heard the gun shot a few seconds later as Dean broke through the door and rushed past her. She stayed on the stairs until Dean came back out, throwing her a gun. Everyone in town was changing and they had to fight.

* * *

Rae stood beside Bobby as they watched Karen's body burn on the large pyre. She wanted to say something, anything to him but was at a loss for words. She was thankful when Sam and Dean arrived beside them. Sam wrapped an arm around Rae's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. She smiled appreciatively.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." Bobby broke the silence.  
"Bobby, you don't owe us anything."  
"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?"  
"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?" Rae reached her hand to take his that was resting on the arm of his wheelchair. She squoze, just like Sam had her and he ran his thumb across the back of her hand.  
"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?"  
"You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me."  
"You? Why is death looking for you?" Rae's heart rate quicked. No way she was gonna loose Bobby too.  
"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message."  
"You? Why you?" Dean frowned.  
"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."  
"So this was like a hit on your life?"  
"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way."  
"But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?"

* * *

Once again, Rae stayed home with Bobby. It seemed to be all she did lately. It was just another sure sign that things were about to change.  
She got a call from the Winchester's who had a message from the last person she had expected to hear from. They'd been shot, and ended up on a path in heaven, trying to get out. Zachariah, an angel Dean had told her about who was even more of a dick than all the rest, was after them. Someone saved them, took them to a bar. That someone was Ash and the bar, his own personal heaven. Ash had told the boys to tell her that he'd seen Ellen and that beer was on ice ready for her arrival. He also said that as much as he missed her, don't get up there any time soon.

She had cried for hours after that phone call. She was relieved to hear Ellen and Jo made it to heaven. With hell hounds being the reason for their death she didn't know which way they'd go. And to hear from Ash... She didn't think she ever would again.

Sam and Dean had returned to Bobby's when Dean was planning to hand himself over to Micheal. Rae wanted to slap him. After all the people they'd lost, now was not the time to give up. Cas made himself more likeable to her after he helped get in to save Adam. At a loss, for Micheal had taken Adam as his vessel instead of Dean.

After that Bobby forced Rae to leave with the boys. He wanted her to watch out for them, make sure neither of them did anything stupid. She agreed that they needed her more than Bobby did and so she reluctantly left behind her Harley in favour of the impala.  
It was a few days before they were driving down the highway, in pouring rain from an oncoming storm. Dean insisted on going to the nearest hotel and so they finally found themselves at The Elysian Fields Hotel.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam scoffed at his brother, pointing to a young couple making out, outside the room beside theirs.  
"I'm young at heart." He pushed the door open smiling at the sight. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?"  
"Knock yourself out." Sam rolled his eyes.  
Rae dived to the chocolate first, slapping Dean's hand away. "If I'm taking the sofa I'm taking the chocolate." She smirked moving across the room.  
"Whoa. Casa Erotica 13 on demand." Dean grinned as Sam and Rae shook their heads. "What?"  
"I hope you get hairy palms again." Rae grimaced remembering the first case she worked on with the brothers.  
"Isn't this place... in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.  
"So?"  
"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?"  
"Sam, let's just enjoy it. Ok?" Rae pleaded dropping onto the sofa and propping her feet on the table.

They got to enjoy it for all of three seconds before the neighbors nearly smashed through the wall. The room was empty when the three of them went to investigate, save for an engagement ring. The overly nice guy on reception insisted they'd just up and left, in the middle of the storm without the engagement ring. Sam followed the guy whilst Rae and Dean split up, looking around the hotel for anything freaky.

Rae was walking down an empty hallway, EMF detector in hand. The needle on the device was unmoving, but that's not what bothered her. There was no noise in any of the rooms. This hotel had been ridiculously busy when they first arrived, where was everyone? She felt something hit her neck and winced at the stinging sensation, pressing her hand against the skin there. When she looked at her hand there was a small amount of blood. Something was definitely off. She continued on, pressing her ear to a random door in hopes of hearing some sort of activity inside.

"Listening at doors, now? That's pretty creepy."

Rae jumped at the voice and turned behind her, her eyes widening when she saw none other than Gabriel leant cockily against the wall, a lollipop in hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"You called me." He shrugged.  
"Yeah about two months ago!" She whisper shouted.  
"I'm a busy man." He smirked. "How can I help?"  
"That doesn't matter. Something weird is going on here, any clues?"  
"I'll check. What did you want me for before though?"  
"I... I thought I knew you. Not important." She shrugged, turning back to move down the hall.  
"You're remembering?" Gabriel was in front of her now.  
"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "Remembering what?"  
"Never mind."  
"Gab-" The name was pulled from her mouth as he smirked once more and dissapeared. "Asshat." She muttered.

She met back up with Dean and Sam in the lobby. Dean told them that he was certain he'd seen an elephant in a room only to go back and it be a man.

"An elephant?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like, an elephant?"  
"Like, full-on Babar."  
"Well, guess who showed up." Rae interrupted.  
"Surprise me."  
"No one." Rae frowned. She'd tried to say Gabriel but it didn't come out. "No one." She tried and failed again.  
"Uh, ok." Sam frowned.  
"No, guys. He's effing with me. It was _no one_." She let out a frustrated groan.  
"Ok." Again Sam frowned. "So what the hell is... Where is everybody?" He attempted to open the lobby doors whilst Rae repeated the word no one to herself, only getting more and more angry with herself.  
"Let me guess, it's locked. So what, the roaches check in, they don't check out?"  
"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?"  
"You saying we were led here?"  
"Like rats in a maze."  
The brothers turned to Rae, still repeating the words to herself. "Uh, Rae, let's look around, find wherever the guests went."  
"Yeah. Right." She nodded making a promise to herself to punch Gabriel in his stupid smug face.

* * *

"Gods?"  
"Oh, we are so... so screwed."

Now Rae understood why Gabriel was here. He was the trickster after all. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. Sam was right, they were well and truly screwed.

The doors to the room opened behind Sam, Dean and Rae to reveal said Trickster.

"Can't we all just get along?"

Dean attempted to say Gabriel but choked on the word.  
"Sam! Dean! Rae... It's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads, huh?"  
"Loki."  
"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Gabriel passed the trio.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To talk about the elephant in the room." A heavy set man made to stand. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." He turned to face Rae, Sam and Dean. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." With a snap of his fingers they were back in their hotel room.

"O.K. Did that - Holy crap!"  
"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."  
"O.K. Yeah. Next time."  
"Earlier in the lobby, I was trying to tell you he was here. He was screwing me like he just did to you, Dean."  
"He say anything about why the gods are gathering?"  
"No. He said he came cause I called but that was months ago. I asked what was going on he said he'd check." She scowled.  
"You called him?" Sam frowned.  
"Like I said last time we saw him, I felt like I knew him."  
"And?" Dean pushed.  
"I asked him and he asked if I was remembering. I asked what I was supposedly remembering, he dissapeared."  
"Dick." Dean grunted. Rae nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam interrupted.  
"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"  
"And when are you ever lucky?"

The three turned spotting Gabriel sat on the sofa, feet propped up just as Rae had been sat a few hours earlier.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean spat.  
"Maybe later, big boy." He shot back cockily.  
"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."  
"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."  
"Right, sure you do." Rae shook her head.  
"You wanna pull us outta the fire?"  
"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."  
"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!"  
"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."  
"And why do you care?"  
"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

Rae rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed, choosing to just listen. It was no point trying to get your words in when Dean and Sam were arguing.

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?"  
"Told you. I'm in witness protection."  
"O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."  
"Like I managed to tell you he was here earlier." Rae sighed. "He's not going to let us tell them."  
"Precisely. I'll take your voices away."  
"We'll write it down."  
"I'll cut off your hands."  
"Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?""  
"Fine."

Gabriel dissapeared, presumably to Kali. The three left headed down to the kitchen to try and save as many people as they could. However they were caught and dragged back to the main room before anyone could escape. Gabriel was sat in a chair in the centre of the room as Sam, Dean and Rae were forced into chairs along the side.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket pulling out an angel blade identical to Castiel's. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."  
"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."  
"He's lying. He's a spy."  
"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" Rae stared at Gabriel. He was panicking.  
"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali pushed the angel blade through his chest, killing him in a flash of light.

Rae gulped. Now they were alone in a roomful of gods with no one on side.

"All right you primitive screw heads, listen up." Dean stood up.  
"Are you outta your mind?"  
"I'm outta options." Dean made his speech, promising to get Lucifer to the hotel if they let the other hotel guests go.

* * *

"Come on, everyone! Let's go!" Rae held open the hotel door, guiding people outside. "Get in your cars and get outta here. Don't stop till you're home." She instructed.  
"Psst! Rae!" Rae turned, spotting Gabriel in the back on the impala. She shook her head. "Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in."  
She climbed into the front of the car with a sigh. "I thought you were dead."  
"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!"  
"Well what do they have?"  
"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, tell Dean to go snag our blood, would ya?"  
"What?"  
"I heard him in there. Kali likes him. He can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose."  
She shook her head again. "No. Give me your real blade. Or, why don't you suck it up and come help us take down the devil."  
"You can't be serious?" His face dropped.  
"Deadly."  
"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?"  
"The only plan we have, Gabriel."  
"Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business."  
"That's such a pile or horse shit."  
"What?"  
"Your whole I don' care thing is crap. Trust me, I do the same. So does Bobby so does Dean so does Sam. I've seen it a thousand times."  
"That so?"  
"Yeah. And maybe those guys in there aren't blood but they are family, right? And I don't know what you thought I was remembering earlier, but clearly we've met before. And you seemed happy that I remembered you."  
"Those guys just stabbed me in the friggen heart! And as for you... I can't tell you yet."  
"Yet?"  
"Now isn't the time for story telling. Now is the time for leaving."  
Rae sighed, glancing at the people running to their cars around her. "They're gonna die without you. So will me and the boys."  
Gabriel looked down, sadly. "I can't kill my brother."  
"Understandable. But we don't always have a fair choice." Rae climbed out of the car, leaving Gabriel alone. She hoped to god he made the right decision.

"Gabriel's still alive, the sword was a fake." Rae said as she re-entered the room. "What a surprise, the Trickster tricked us." As she spoke the light above began to flicker.  
"What's happening?" Baldur asked.  
"It's him." Sam said, listening to the screams coming from the hall.  
"How?"  
"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"  
"We can't."  
"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?' Sam, Dean, Rachel, good to see you again."

* * *

Gabriel appeared when Sam, Dean and Rae were hid behind an overturned table. He thrust a dvd case as Dean, insisting he protect it and then moved into view. He made them take Kali away from the hotel staying behind to face his brother.

Kali had left eventually and some time into the morning, Dean pulled into a gas station. Sam pulled out his laptop and placed it on top of the car, pushing in the dvd Gabriel had given to Dean. It was disturbing to see an archangel in a porn situation but Rae had to laugh. Only Gabriel would do something like that. He told them of how to get Lucifer back in the cage and she smiled. He knew he would die back at the hotel but he still chose to help. Maybe all angels weren't dicks after all.

"And Rae, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more." Gabriel stood up with a mischevious smirk as the woman behind him moved closer. Her head was out of frame as she pushed the straps on her bra from her shoulders. "So this is me, standing up." The camera panned out revealing the woman behind him to no longer be the blonde from before. Rae's eyes widened as she saw herself in the skimpy underwear behind him. "And this is us, lying down." Gabriel turned grabbing her and throwing both down onto the bed. The sounds of their kissing and moaning filtered through the speakers and Rae grimaced, shutting the laptop.

"That was not me." She insisted, pressing eject on the laptop, taking the disk and throwing it across the road, into the bushes and trees. She trusted Sam not to watch it, but she knew Dean would, just to have something to tease her about. She noticed Dean's smirk and glared back at him, making him change the subject before he even opened his mouth to speak.  
"Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four? All we need is Pestilence and Death."  
"Oh, is that all?"  
"I'll call Uncle Bobby, tell him to keep an eye out."

* * *

**A/n -** _If you have a minute, I really, really, really appreciate reviews. They make my day. Hell, they make my whole year! x_


	5. That's Genius Actually

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _That's Genius Actually_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To ****HayleyJericho****:** _Thanks for your lovely review, hope you enjoy this chapter! xx_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The Winchesters and Rae knuckled down on finding Pestilence immediately. Bobby sent messages of where he last caught his trail so they could try and track him down. The closer they got to ending this thing, the more terrified Rae got. They were about to try and throw Lucifer back in the pit and she wasn't expecting to be living to tell the tale afterwards.

The three hunters paraded again as CDC at a hospital that was overcome with flu patients.

"Hmm. Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70." Rae's eyes widened as the doctor spoke. "The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."  
"Day and a half?" Sam repeated disbelievingly.  
"That's the same time those statues started crying." Dean murmured.  
"Yep."  
"I'm sorry. What was that?" The doctor frowned.  
"What was what?"  
"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?"  
"What?" Sam laughed awkwardly.  
"Who would say that, huh? Crazy people."  
"Exactly."  
"Yeah, which we are not."  
"No." Rae shook her head. The brothers were terribly bad at lying for hunters.  
"Just...Get us some vaccine."

They left soon after they'd changed into their casual clothes. Rae had Bobby on speaker phone, leaning forward from the backseat so the boys could hear him.

"Let me guess, another steamin'-hot pile of swine flu."  
"Got it in one." Rae sighed, resting her head on the front seat.  
"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it."  
"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I, I don't get it."  
"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit, That we know of and we're still eating his dust." Bobby sighed into the receiver. "Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?"  
"Uh, no pattern we can see."  
"Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So... Head East, I guess."  
"East?" Sam and Dean spoke in unison.  
"Uncle B, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is."  
"Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'."  
"Say...I've got an idea."

Rae jumped, dropping her phone at the sudden appearance of Crowley beside her. Dean swerved, the tires screeching as Sam turned in his seat thrusting Ruby's knife into the seat.

"Did you get him?" Dean grunted.  
"He's gone."

Rae grimaced, her heartbeat quickening. Why was he back? She glanced out the window, spotting him stood in the road.

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but-"

Sam and Dean jumped out of the car, Rae reluctantly following. She'd have preferred to stay in the vehicle but knew there'd be questions if she did.

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam stalked after Crowley, knife in hand.  
"After what I, what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!" Crowley backed off.  
"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil."  
"I never!" Crowley shouted.  
"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run. Good people!"  
"Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. We're all still in this together." Rae stayed by he passenger side door, watching everything unfold. What could Crowley possibly want?  
"Sure we are." Sam attempted to stab him again but Crowley dissapeared, reappearing beneath the lamppost.  
"Call your dog off, please."  
"Give me one good reason."  
"I can give you pestilence."  
"What do you know about pestilence?"  
"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

Eventually, Sam, Dean and Rae followed Crowley to a run down house in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are." Crowley sighed, moving into what could've once been a living room. "My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone-"  
"My heart's bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?"

Sam and Dean moved into the centre of the room with the demon. Rae stayed by the door, leaning back against the wall. She kept glancing to the front door, ready to run if needs be.

"Well, now...I've been keeping a close eye on you lot."  
"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons."

Rae gulped. Crowley could find her at a moments notice regardless of hex bags. If she was the reason she'd never forgive herself.

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car." She sighed in relief. "A magical coin that easily trumps your little bag o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too. And, my, the things I've heard." He chuckled. "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."  
"You said you could get us pestilence."  
"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horseman's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want, believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."  
"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?"  
"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."  
"Sell him?"  
"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"  
"All right, so where's this demon of yours?"

This was smart. Of course, there'd be something Crowley was hiding, he was a demon after all. Rae didn't want Dean to go with him but there'd be no dissuading him.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane."  
"I don't disagree."  
"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yes. Yes. I am. Rachel, Sam, keep the home fires burning."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Sam's not coming."  
"And why the hell not?"  
"Because I don't like you, I don't trust you, and, oh yes, you keep trying to kill me!"  
"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen!"  
"I'm not asking you, am I? Cause you're not invited. I'm asking you." Crowley pointed at Dean. "What's it gonna be?" When Dean stayed silent, glaring at Crowley, the demon scoffed. "Gentlemen...Enjoy your last few sunsets."  
"Wait!" Rae spoke up.  
"My, my, the kittens got a tongue." Crowley turned to face her with a smirk.  
"I'll go." She glanced at the brothers. "One of us has to, it's a good plan and you know it." She stepped forward, still refusing to look Crowley in the eye. "Sam, Ruby's knife." Sam handed the weapon over. "Keys, Dean."

She held out her hand expectantly. Dean pushed his hand into his pocket, reluctantly handing over the keys to her. She didn't say anything else, just left the house and walked silently back to the car. Crowley appeared in the passenger seat, the smirk still settled onto his face. Her hands were shaking as she pushed the keys into the ignition and started the car.

"Nervous?" Crowley asked, the amusement clear in his voice.  
"Which way?" She asked, ignoring the question.  
"Keep going straight. I'll tell you when to turn."

Rae started driving, still staying silent. She could feel his piercing stare on her face making her heart pound loudly in her ears.

"They don't know do they?" He asked.  
"No."  
"Oh my." He chuckled. "And what would they say if they knew, I wonder?"  
"I don't care. It was in my past, it doesn't matter now."  
"Hm." He shifted in his seat. "You could've been an excellent student you know."  
"What?"  
"And then I find you've teamed up with the moose and the squirrel. All that promise went down the drain."  
"Good. I'm not the student of some stuck up cross roads demon. I never will be." She ground her teeth together, subconsciously speeding up.  
"Five minutes ago you couldn't say a word with me in the room. Now you're calling me names."  
"Funny old world ain't it?"

The rest of the ride was silent, Crowley watching her with mild curiosity. Once outside the pharmaceutical building, Rae pulled some binoculars from the backseat. She stared inside the building with a sigh.

"Demons?" She asked.  
"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top, 12th floor."  
"Right. I guess I'll have to go through the back."  
"You and the Winchesters make everything so complicated."

Crowley dissapeared leaving Rae alone in the impala. She felt a brief wash of relief until she realised what he'd probably be doing. Using the binoculars again she looked inside to catch him waving at her before slitting the throat of the man sat in reception.

"Bloody hell!"

She grabbed her gun, climbing out of the car and running up to the doors. She tried the door finding it open and walked in, eyes wide.

"Nice Crowley, very discreet."  
"We're on a tight schedule." Crowley moved closer, wrapping his fingers around Rae's wrist and pulled her forward. She stared back at the lifeless bodies behind her. "Squeamish?"  
"No, I prefer not to let demons know I'm around until the last minute. Gives me a better chance at staying alive." She snapped.  
Crowley laughed, pushing her into the elevator. "As if they'd dare kill you whilst I'm around. Go get 'em tiger."  
Rae stopped the doors with her hand. "You're not coming?"  
"Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons."  
"No shit."  
"Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me."

The elevator doors slid shut and Rae caught one last glimpse of Crowley, giving her a wave with his fast becoming too familiar smirk.  
When the doors slid open Rae was met with the back of a man. She thrust the knife deep into his spine. No point trying to hide her presence now, no thanks to Crowley. There were two other demons between her and her destination. She ran towards one, the other coming up to her side. At the last second she turned to it, thrusting the knife upwards into it's neck before pulling it out and managing to stab the remaining demon in the stomach before he caught her. She let the body fall to the floor as the door in front of her swung open.

"Rachel Singer. What, no appointment?"  
"11th hour." Rae shrugged.  
"Well, then, you're just on time. Have a seat. How're the Winchesters?" Rae sat down, ignoring his question. "Well, down to business, then. What can I do for you?"  
"Actually, it's about what we can do for you."  
"Really?"  
"The boys killed War and Famine. I'm sure you're aware." She tried to stay calm. After all Crowley was right. No one would kill her knowing about him.  
"Yes. I got the memo."  
"Well, we kept their rings." He made a noise of interest.  
"Which is why I'm here. I've been told you want them back. And you're willing to pay."  
"Hmm. Where are they?"  
"Not here. If you want them, then you come with me."  
"Who says I want them?"  
Rae stalled. "What?"  
"Who...Says...I want them?"  
"You know...People."  
"See..." He stood, clearing his throat. "War and famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good. They're withered husks right now. Fetal position on the floor all thanks to your family. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And what hurts the Winchesters more than losing another member of their family?"  
"You can't kill me." Rae stood, backing away from the demon.  
"Oh? Because of Crowley you mean?" Rae frowned. "Lucifer's going to be torturing him for all eternity. I can kill whoever I like."

With a gesture of his hand, Rae was thrown backwards through the door, hitting the wall and landing on the floor in a heap. She groaned, rolling onto her front and climbing to her knees.

"This is so fun." He chuckled. "Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Rae, I really owe you one, buddy, 'cause I feel..." He kicked Rae full in the face and she felt her lip split against her teeth. "So. Much." Another kick to her head. "Better!"

Rachel managed to climb to her feet and run to the elevator, hitting the buttons repeatedly. The doors slid shut before he could follow. She slumped against the wall, feeling the blood running down her face. She arrived on the ground floor and sighed. Crowley was nowhere to be seen as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Rae, where are you going? We're just getting started!"

Rae was hit across the back of the head sending her tumbling to the ground, effectively winding herself.

"It was good meeting you Rachel."

Rae looked up spotting Crowley approach from behind, dropping a sack over his head.

"Evening, Uncle." He said before raising a crowbar and striking his head repeatedly, blood seeping through the material of the sack.  
"What the hell was that?" Rae gasped, forcing herself to her feet.  
"That was perfect."  
"What? He didn't want the rings. He wanted revenge against Sam and Dean. AKA me! And for the record no one cares about you now Lucifer's around. He was perfectly willing to kill me!"  
"Imagine the surprise on your face." Crowley's smirk was begging to be wiped from his face.  
"What?"  
"Your ignorance and misinformation, I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that." He stared back at Rae, his cocky arrogance irritating her to her core. "What? It went like clockwork."  
"Of course it did, that's why I'm bleeding you arse!"  
Crowley stepped around the body knelt before him, coming toe to toe with Rae and staring down at her. Suddenly she remembered just how dangerous he was. Something she should never have forgotten. "You should know by now Rachel, that's what you get, working with a demon."

* * *

"Hey, watch the seats. Dean will kill me if you get blood everywhere."  
"Up yours, love. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meat suit, an important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north." Crowley continued carving sigils onto the chest of the demon.  
"But that's away from your new place."  
"Look, we can't take this guy back to Sam."  
"Why not?" She frowned, glancing in the rear view to see Crowley not even attempting to answer her. "Crowley!"  
"They've got history."  
"You better start explaining."

When Crowley had finished telling her about Brady having been at School with Sam she realised just how dangerous it would be to take him back. But she couldn't just trust Crowley and take him elsewhere.

"Stay in the car." She instructed, leaning over the back seat to pluck her phone from the floor where she had dropped it earlier.  
"You're telling me what to do?" Crowley scoffed.  
"Just stay."

Rae climbed out of the car, finding Dean's number in her phone. He answered almost immediately.

"What'd he do? Are you ok?" His voice was gruff but concerned.  
"I'm fine. A little bloody but that's expected. Listen, Crowley says this demon, Brady... Sam knows him."  
"What?"  
"Brady was at school with Sam. If Sam finds out he's gonna flip. Crowley has somewhere else to take him but I figured I'd call first let you know why I'm not back."  
"No, Rae, listen. I'll talk to Sam. You come back here now."  
"But-"  
"Rae, I'm not letting you stay with that son of a bitch for longer than necessary. Bobby's already ripped me a new one for letting you go with him in the first place. Come back now." Dean hung up, leaving her with no choice.

She climbed back into the impala and started the car. She continued on the way they were heading not taking the turning Crowley had told her to. She heard his sigh and saw the small shake of his head.

"What?" She asked.  
"You hunters are so untrusting."  
"Give me one reason to trust you over the Winchesters."  
"Everyone that trusts them ends up dead."  
"And people who trust you, they're still kicking are they?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"People who trust me expect to die, darling. I don't give them false hope."

* * *

Crowley dissapeared with Brady as Rae pulled up outside the house. When she entered Dean was holding Sam back. She watched as Sam realised it was the demon that introduced him to the girlfriend that ended up dead.

"Should've trusted me." Crowley whispered from behind her, sending chills down her spine. She shuddered as he brushed past her heading into the room with Brady. "Well...sounds like you got him nice and so much."

When Crowley came back out of the room, Rae was leant against the wall, using her sleeve to wipe the blood from her face. Crowley glanced at her and rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. When he did, the blood was gone and the pain was no more. Rae frowned, wondering whether or not she should thank him. Remembering it was his fault she stayed silent.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asked not noticing the look Rae was shooting towards the demon. One of confusion and curiosity.  
"Not yet. Where's your moose?"  
"He's cooling off."  
"All right, then. Get bent." Crowley turned back to face Rae.  
"You going somewhere?"  
"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out." He didn't turn back to face Dean, merely held his hand out to Rae expectantly.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Exactly the kind of desperate swash buckle I've been trying to avoid. Now we go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work."

When Rae did nothing but stare at Crowley's hand he stepped closer, roughly grabbing her wrist. In the blink on an eye she found herself outside a large manor house.

"Warning would've been nice." She moaned, looking around. "Where the hell are we?"  
"This is home to some lesser demons who think bludgeoning and torturing anyone and everyone is going to stop Lucifer from killing them."  
"A group?" Rae frowned. "I didn't know demons had friends."  
"Typically we don't." He pulled her along by her elbow. "Times are changing. Safety in numbers and all that jazz."  
"And why have you bought me to a demons hive?"  
"You'll see."  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to end up bleeding again?"

Crowley let out a laugh and Rae couldn't help but smile a little. She didn't know why but he was right, times were changing and she just didn't care if she found demons and archangels funny anymore.

Once inside the manor, Crowley slaughtered almost all of the demons in there with expert ease. Rae stayed cowering in the corner, trying to stay out of the way. He stopped eventually, turning to face her. He gestured for her to come closer and she timidly stepped forward.

"There. I'm sure Brady will be more than pleased. Lucifer will be back in the pit soon."

Once again the surroundings changed and she found herself outside. She glanced down finding herself covered in the demons blood.

"What was that?"  
"There was still a demon alive in there. He'll go reporting that me and Brady are on side with you and the Winchesters. Now Brady will tell us where pestilence is."  
"That's..." Rae shook her head trying and failing to clear the images of Crowley murdering the demons from it. "That's genius actually."  
"You sound surprised." He smirked, resting a hand on her shoulder taking them back to the house.

"Rae? What the hell-" Sam panicked when he saw Rae.  
"Guys, relax. Not my blood." She followed Crowley into the room where Brady was still tied to the chair.  
"God. The day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever." Crowley stepped closer to Brady.  
"What did you do?"  
"Went over to a demons' nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though... Let one of the little toads live. Oops." Crowley smiled, knowing exactly what was going through Brady's mind right now. "Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are, wait for it, Lovers in league against Satan." Rae couldn't fight the smirk that settled itself on her features. Brady was screwed. "Hello, darling. So, now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal torment list with little old me."  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no."  
"Something else we have in common. Apart from our torrid passion, of course, craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Before Brady could answer, a howling was heard in the distance. Rae grimaced, the sound bringing Joe and Ellen to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, God, Crowley."  
"Was that a hell hound?"  
"I'd say yeah."  
"Why was that a hell hound?"

Crowley groaned, stuffing a hand into his coat pocket and pulling out an odd looking coin.

"What's that?"  
"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?"  
"Yeah."  
"Demons planted one on me."  
"You're saying a hell hound followed you here?"  
"Well, technically, he followed this."  
"Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay, well, then we should go."  
"Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go.'"

Crowley tossed the coin forward, dissapearing as Dean caught it.

"Damn it."  
"I told you!"  
"Oh, well, good for you." Dean mocked. "Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen."  
"I'll watch Brady."  
"Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!"

Rae glanced at Sam before heading to follow Dean. She watched as the window shattered, a hell hound breaking through. She backed up against the wall, fear gripping her heart. She closed her eyes tight, listening to someone firing a shotgun until a voice cut through her mind.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes spotting Crowley just a few paces from her.  
"You're back?" Dean frowned.  
Crowley glanced at Rae who hadn't moved from the wall. "I'm invested. Currently." The hell hounds barking was deafening. "Stay!"  
"You can control them?"  
"Not that one." Crowley pointed behind Dean. "I brought my own." He raised a hand, patting the air beside him. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!"  
"Go, go go go!" Dean shouted, catching Rae's elbow and dragging her out of the house. Crowley was already outside.  
"I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins."

Rae didn't know if Crowley was doing things to purposely make her feel like her insides were being stampeded but he decided to get in the impala, squishing her in between himself and Brady. A few minutes into the journey, Dean rolled down his window, flipping the coin out into the road. Rae closed her eyes again, trying to slow her heart down to a normal pace.

"This all getting too much, love?" Crowley's tone was light, poking fun at her distress.  
"Shut up." She mumbled, trying desperately to move away. But with a demon either side, she had no luck.

* * *

In the alleyway, Rae used the salt from the trunk of the car to make a line straight across, blocking anything from coming in or out. Crowley stopped beside her and she ceased her work, letting him step out before finishing the line. She straightened up, meeting his eyes. He let a faint smile settle on his lips. One that told Rae he was planning something and the thought of it made her toes curl.

"I expect we'll be in touch."  
"Later rather than sooner, if you don't mind."


	6. I Can Smell Wet Dog

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _I Can Smell Wet Dog_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer, Jimmy Singer and Ness._

**To All:** _Thanks for the lovely review (: x_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Brady, Sam, Dean and Rae headed back to Bobby's. The whole time Rae couldn't shake the feeling that Crowley gave her whenever he looked at her. Just thinking about it made shivers run through her body. She wondered what he had meant when he said she would've made a good student.

They found pestilence in a nursing home. Things were going bad, as they always did, with pestilence making the trio sicker by the second. Luckily Cas turned up at the last minute, severing his finger. They returned to Bobby's when he called to say he had info on Death's whereabouts

Rae was happy to be home, just for a little while. She sat on the small sofa, a cup of tea in hand as she listened to Bobby talk.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."  
"Three _million_?" Rae's eyebrows knitted together in worry. How were they going to stop that from happening?  
"Huh."  
"I don't understand your definition of good news."  
"Cas, if we all live after this whole Lucifer thing, remind me to teach you a thing or two about sarcasm ok?" Rae smiled at Dean who shook his head, a small smirk present on his lips.  
"Of course." Cas nodded, completely serious.  
"Well... Death, the horseman. He's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back..." Bobby interrupted.  
"Yeah, you make it sound so easy."  
"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."  
"Well...Bobby, how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asked.  
"I had, you know...Help." Bobby was looking shifty and Rae narrowed her eyes.  
"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all." For once, Rae's heart didn't speed up at the sound of Crowley's voice. "Hello. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."  
"Uncle B?" Rae placed her mug of tea on the desk, standing from the sofa. She was hoping to god that he hadn't done what she was thinking.  
"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."  
"You sold your soul?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back."  
"Well then, give it back."  
"I will."  
"Now!"  
"Did you kiss him?"  
"Sam!"  
"Just wondering."  
"No!"

Rae tilted her head as Crowley coughed, holding up a phone displaying a picture of Bobby and the demon kissing.

"Great. Scarred for life." She muttered.  
"Why'd you take a picture?"  
"Why do you have to use tongue?"

Rae stalked towards Crowley, fists clenched at her sides. "Give him his soul back."  
"Oh, it's like father like daughter isn't it?" Crowley was close to laughter.  
"Give him his soul back or I swear to god I'll send your ass straight back to hell!"  
"Now that'd be a good trick."  
"Rae, what'd he mean like father like daughter?"  
Rae glanced over her shoulder at Bobby. "Nothing."  
"You're a bad liar, darling."  
"Shut up, you son of a bitch!"  
"Rae, what was he talking about?" Bobby's voice was calm but Rae could hear the effort it was taking to keep it that way.  
She turned to face the room, finding four faces staring back at her. "It's a very, very long story." She shrugged.  
"Start talking."  
"Uncle B, it's not important-"  
"Rachel Singer you sit your ass down and start spilling your story right now!" Bobby shouted, making Sam and Dean jump at the loud noise.

Rachel moved to sit back on the sofa, staring at the rip in the knee of her jeans. In the corner of her eye she noticed Crowley lean cockily against the door frame.

"Remember I told you my dad died in a car crash?" Bobby nodded. "I lied. I didn't know what you were back then I thought you would've thought I was crazy... It was a month or so before I came to Sioux Falls."

* * *

_Rachel Singer walked home from a long and tiring day at school, lost in her thoughts. Her mind was flitting between the monsters in her books, her father and the music blasting into her eardrums through her headphones. When she entered her house, she shed her bag and coat, hanging them on the banister of the staircase. She pulled her headphone from her ears, dropping them into her bag. As she did so she heard a muffled whimpering coming from the dining room. With a frown she followed the noise, pulling subconsciously at one of her braids that hung over her shoulder._

_The sight that met her eyes turned her stomach. Her father and his current girlfriend, Nessa, were tied to chairs in the centre of the room. The other furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room, leaving plenty of space to move around the terrified pair. Rae rushed forward, to loosen the binding around their wrists only for her father to flinch and attempt to move away. She pulled the tape from his mouth with a frown._

_"Please, just leave us alone. I'm sorry, I won't ever hurt you again just please, please don't kill us!"_  
_"What?" Rae frowned, shaking her head. "I'm not going to kill you, what are you talking about?"_  
_"Oh but you are."_

_The voice came from behind her. She stood, turning to face the intruder only to come face to face with herself. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight. The intruder walked calmly forwards, eyes never leaving Rae. Rae shoved them backwards, sending them toppling over, and darted up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and pushed the lock across. She backed away when she heard footsteps pounding the stairs._

_She ran to her window but only the top partition opened and it was no where big enough for her to squeeze through. She turned back into the room, looking around frantically when the pile of library books on the floor caught her eye. Of course, now was not the time for reading but something in the back of her mind was telling her it'd help. She gave in, pulling a book of mythical creatures closer, flicking through the index. The words 'shape shifter' seemed to stand out and she quickly turned to the right page as the intruder started to kick the door. She scan read the text only stopping at the bottom._

_'A shape shifter can usually be killed with a silver bullet or a silver blade.'_

_She stood, glancing quickly around her room for something that was silver. There was nothing. The door was finally kicked open and the shifter stepped over the splinters of wood that had come free. Rae turned again for the window, thinking of screaming until someone in the street heard her. When she looked there was no one to be seen. She turned again, lifting the stool to her dressing table and hurling it at the shifters head. She hopped past racing for the stairs. Once at the bottom she heard a a grunt before the shifter landed on her back, sending her falling to her face. Her head hit the corner of a cupboard hard and she could see the blood dripping onto the floor. A hand fisted into her hair, bringing her head back until her neck was straining before slamming her face into the floor. The shifter repeated this over and over until finally, Rae blacked out._

* * *

"Sorry, what has this got to do with selling your soul to Crowley?" Dean interrupted.  
"For that to make sense I have to tell you this." Rae shifted in her seat, glancing up at the demon who still stood in the doorway. His sick smile never left his face, clearly enjoying Rae's painful story. "Anyway, I woke up in a chair opposite my dad."

* * *

_"Hello, Rachel. Nice of you to join us." The shifter was stood behind Jimmy Singer, a knife in hand. "Oh, don't look so scared. You've been thinking about this for years." Rae tried to deny the accusation but the tape covering her mouth stopped her. "Yes, I know all about the dreams you've had about dear old dad. Setting the house on fire, taking a kitchen knife and slitting his throat, pushing him in front of trains, cars, off of clifftops... You're quite the sadistic little bitch aren't you?"_

_Rae shook her head, tears blurring her vision. It was true, she had dreamt of her father's death, fantasized even, but had never actually intended to do it._

_"But who could blame you? You're daddy is an abusive dick, isn't he?" The shifter leant forward, grabbing Jimmy's face. "Human's get all high and mighty about good and evil but then there are people like you... Tell me, James, is it the right thing to do to burn an eight year old with a cigarette because they knocked over you beer?" Jimmy tried to talk but it came out muffled. "Is it ok to kick her and punch her just because you're an angry drunk that never amounted to anything other than a dumb mechanic on minimum wage?" He shook his head, tears falling. The shifter pulled the tape from his mouth, letting him talk._  
_"I'm sorry! Rae, I'm sorry, ok!"_  
_"You're only sorry because you know I'm going to kill you." Before he could scream she replaced the tape, moving over to Rae and kneeling down to come face to face with her. "They deserve this, Rachel. Don't you agree?" Rae struggled against the rope around her wrists. "Pity you came home. I can't let you go running around telling people about me." She moved to Jimmy, pressing the knife against the skin just below his eye. "Shall we take his eyes first? Or his tongue?" Jimmy screamed as much as he could around the tape. "If he hasn't got a tongue, then he shouldn't be so noisy."_

_The shifter tore the tape from his mouth, yanking his jaw open and thrusting the knife into his mouth. Blood started to spill from his lips until, triumphantly, the shifter held up his tongue. Rae gagged as Jimmy choked on his own blood, weak gurgling sounds coming from him. Bile rose in her throat and the shifter moved back to her pulling the tape away. Rae leant over the side of her chair, spilling her vomit over the floor, coughing and whimpering when she'd finished._

_"Don't get too excited. I've only just begun."_

* * *

"I had to watch it tear my dad and his girlfriend apart. Every time I closed my eyes it threatened to slit my throat." Rae closed her eyes, the images burning the backs of her eyelids. "I had thought that I couldn't see properly because I was crying and there was blood running into my eyes from where it hit my head on the floor."

* * *

_Rae blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision but the blurring of everything around her wouldn't shift. The shifter was talking but Rae could only get dribs and drabs as though someone were repeatedly putting their hands over her ears and then moving them away. Her head was pounding as she tried to focus on an escape. Her father was dead along with his girlfriend. That only left Rachel._

_"Why are you doing this?" Rae tried talking, her voice coming out slurred._  
_"You're an easy target. Always have been. Easy target at home, easy target at school, easy target in life."_

_Suddenly the shifter reared back, raising a leg to kick Rae in the chest, sending the chair toppling backwards. When the wooden back rest hit the floor, it cracked, the arm rest coming away from the seat. Rae slid the rope down and off the chair, giving her a free arm. The shifter saw this and moved forward but from her position Rae manged to kick her backwards whilst she untied her other hand. She rolled away from the chair scrambling across the room to her father's desk, looking for something. She managed to catch the silver letter opener just as the shifter tackled her to the floor. The shifter whimpered before slumping above her. Looking down, Rae saw that the letter opener was plunged into it's chest._

* * *

"It was pure luck that I managed to stab the thing." She shook her head, disbelieving. "Anyway, I knew that if anyone came to the house, saw dad and the shifter they'd think I was dead. I locked all the doors and left the house to try and clear my head. I still couldn't see or hear properly and my head felt like it was going to explode. I got about eight streets away from home before I collapsed. Woke up in hospital a day later. The doctors had been doing tests whilst I was unconscious. I already had damage to my head because of my dad." She noticed that every time she mentioned him Bobby's fists clenched. "The shifter hitting my head on the floor only made it worse. I don't know the ins and outs, I'm not a doctor. But my brain was shutting down. They said my sight would go first, within a few days. Then my hearing and everything else. I'd be brain dead and then actual dead. There was nothing they could do. The damage from my childhood had been there too long to change." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I wasn't ready to die."  
"No one ever is." Sam said quietly.  
"Like I said, I read books on mythical creatures. Crossroads demons had cropped up every now and again. I already had my box made up."  
"Why?" Dean frowned.  
"The life I had? I would've done anything to get away... I never went through with it though. But I kept the tin just incase and made sure i knew where my nearest cross roads was. Or used to be."

* * *

_Rae had ran from the hospital when the doctors weren't checking on her. They wanted to call her parents. She went home first, finding the tin before leaving again, ensuring everything was locked. She caught the bus to the outskirts of town, where there was a park, situated right where there was once a cross roads. Praying that it'd work, she found roughly where the centre would be and dug a hole, burying the box inside._  
_She waited in silence, staring at what little she could still see out of her right eye. The left was almost completely black now. She waited a few minutes before letting out a defeated sigh. She bit her lip to refrain herself from crying. This had been her last resort._

_"What? Not even a hello?"_

_Rae turned, startled to her left coming face to face with Crowley. She frowned a little, not having expected a demon to be so... Well, attractive. She had been expecting grotesque burnt flesh and horns. Not a middle aged business man in a suit. She scoffed a little as he stared back at her._

_"It worked."_  
_"Of course. What can I do for you, love?" Crowley began circling her, like a hawk eying it's prey._  
_"You know about shape shifters I'm guessing?" He hummed once. "Well, my dad and his girlfriend are dead because of one."_  
_"And you want me to bring them back?" He predicted with a bored tone._  
_"No." He frowned at the girl. "No, I just... The shifter attacked me. My brains shutting down. I can hardly see... I'm completely blind in my left eye and my hearing is getting worse. Soon I'll be a dribbling mess with no brain function until I die within a few weeks."_  
_"Lovely."_  
_"Not exactly my cup of tea." She pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. "My understanding is we make a deal and I get ten years. Then you come and collect my uh... Soul."_  
_"It's so refreshing to come across someone who's read up on the subject." Crowley smiled stopping at her left hand side. She turned her head slightly so she could see him._  
_"I'm sure it is." Her lips twitched into the beginnings of a smile. "So, I want to live. As healthy as I was before. And the shifter was wearing a me costume. I don't want to be arrested for murder either."_  
_"Fix your brain, get some low life criminal sent to prison for the death of you parents. The shifter will be gone. No evidence you were there when they died. Nothing to arrest you for."_  
_Rae nodded once. "So, deal?"_  
_"Of course."_  
_Rae sighed in relief. "Do we... Shake on it?"_  
_Crowley chuckled running his index finger along his lower lip. "Never heard of sealing it with a kiss?"_  
_"Oh." Rae gulped. She was fourteen and this was a centuries old demon inside a thirty something meat suit. "Really?" Crowley nodded, enjoying the young girls reluctance._

_Before she move closer she caught the scent of wet dog and grimaced._  
_"Did you bring a dog?"_  
_"What?"_  
_"I can smell wet dog."_

_She turned to her right but saw no animal in the area. She shrugged and turned back to Crowley who was wearing a curious expression. The look dissapeared when she stepped forward, coming toe to toe with the demon. He bent forward slightly as she rose onto her tip toes. She pressed her lips to his in a small, timid kiss. Crowley pulled back, amused._

_"Enjoy." He dissapeared along with the smell of dog._

* * *

"I got better almost immediately. When I got home the police were there, apparently neighbors heard screams and saw a guy run out of the house. The guy was arrested a week later. He had been a repeat rapist. I was put into a kids home and the rest you know." Rae finished, raising a hand to her ribs. "Something I wanted to ask you." She turned to Crowley. "Was the brand necessary?"  
"Brand?" Bobby repeated.  
She stood up, lifting her t shirt to reveal a curling letter C, burned into the skin over her ribs.  
"Just marking my property." Crowley shrugged.

Rae stalked over to him, the anger resurfacing.  
"Ok, they know now. Give Uncle B his soul back."  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
"Can't or won't?" Dean asked.  
"I won't, all right? It's insurance." Rae swung her first forward, hitting Crowley square in the jaw. He stood up, holding his jaw more from shock than pain.  
"Give. It. Back."  
"Hitting me isn't going to change anything, Rachel. Remember who's going to be the one torturing you in four years time down in the pit." He spat. "You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."  
"You son of a bitch."  
"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"  
"And what about Rae?" Sam asked.  
"What about her?"  
"Her soul."  
"Not up for grabs, mate."  
"But-"  
"Guys, leave it! We have more important things to deal with."

Sam and Dean left to prepare for finding Death. Rae sat back down on the sofa, a strange feeling settling over her. She had never thought she'd tell anyone that story. Especially not Bobby. He moved out from behind his desk, stopping his wheelchair in front of her.

"So, you have four years left?"  
"There abouts. I was fourteen, so I'll be twenty four."  
"You should've told me. We could've figured out how to get your soul back."  
"Double crossing a demon, that's always gone so well in the past."

* * *

Sam and Bobby were splitting off to Nivens Pharmaceuticals, Dean and Crowley going to find Death. Rae sighed and turned to Sam and Bobby.

"I'm going with Dean."  
"Just can't stay away can you love." Crowley quipped.  
"Actually Sam and Uncle B have each other for backup. Who has Dean got, you?" She scoffed. "No chance. I'm tagging along. Deal with it."  
"All right." Dean smiled, happy that Rae was no longer frightened of the demon. "Well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."  
"Yeah. Good luck killing Death... Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"  
"Not really."  
"Well, um...You might need this." Sam held out Ruby's knife as Crowley pulled out his own.  
"Keep it." His weapon was a small scythe. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."  
"How did you get that?" Castiel frowned.  
"Hello, king of the crossroads. So, shall we?" He gestured to the car before looking down at Bobby. "Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"  
"No, I'm gonna river dance."  
"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." He shrugged. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

Rae turned with a frown to watch as Bobby cautiously moved his legs. He managed to stand and Rae grinned. She never forgot how much of an effect losing the ability to walk had had on Bobby.

"Son of a bitch."  
"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."  
"Thanks."  
"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"

* * *

"Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley suggested at he and the two hunters walked along.  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there."  
"How do you know?"  
"Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Crowley dissapeared and Dean rolled his eyes. He reappeared almost immediately. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there."  
"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?"  
"Sorry. I don't know."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?"  
"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you."  
"Bobby sold his soul for this!"  
"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city."  
"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute."  
"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here."

Dean reluctantly climbed into the impala along with Crowley. Rae climbed into the backseat, defeated.

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?"  
"Dude, Crowley's gone." Rae spoke up from the backseat.  
"Wh- Oh come on!" Dean huffed.  
"He's there." Rae moved closer to the window when she spotted Crowley stood outside a pizzeria. He was mouthing something to Dean, pointing to the doorway.  
"What? I can't hear you!" Dean shouted.  
"I said I found him." Crowley was back in the passenger seat before either of them had realised he'd moved from the street. "Death. He's in there."  
"Rae, stay in the car. Anything shady happens, follow."  
"Yes, boss." Rae mock saluted Dean, watching as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Crowley.  
"You coming or..." Before he finished the demon had dissapeared. "Not."

Dean climbed out of the car, leaning back through the window.  
"I have my cell phone in my pocket. I need you I hit dial, ok."  
"Oakie Doakie." Rae nodded. "Dean, be careful."

Dean headed into the pizzeria and it was only a few seconds after the door had swung shut that Crowley appeared in the front passenger seat again.

"Why'd you fix his legs?" She didn't turn to look at him.  
"Like I said, hell of a guy."  
"Very amusing." She muttered. She tore her eyes from the pizzeria, turning to look at Crowley. "What did you mean the other day. When you said I would've made a good student?"  
"Do you know how many humans I've met that research what they're going to encounter?" Rae shook her head. "Eight. In my whole life. And do you know how many humans can smell a hell hound?" Again she shook her head. He held up his index finger. "One." He pointed to her.  
"Why can I smell them?"

Crowley took a breath as though he were about to relay a long and important tale. Instead he shrugged.  
"You're the only person I've met who can. No one to ask why."  
"Hm." She returned to watch the door for a sign of Dean. "There a reason you're still here?"  
"I'm invested."  
"You said that the other day." She faltered. "What _exactly_ are you invested in?"  
"As I said, you'd be an excellent student."

Crowley dissapeared again, leaving his words hanging in the air like a bad smell. Dean arrived soon after, telling her how Death had just given him his ring. She didn't answer. The thought of Crowley becoming more prominent in her life set her teeth on edge. She wouldn't become his student. Never in a million years. But then, in four years time, she'd be in hell for all eternity. Ready for forever under his torture until she gave in. Then he'd twist and scorch her soul until it was nothing. She'd be a demon.

"Rae, you listening?"  
"Yeah. Sorry." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Let's get back to Bobby's and figure out how we get to Lucifer." Dean pulled off as Rae made a silent promise that no matter what she wouldn't let Crowley turn her into one of his black eyed puppets.


	7. Maybe It's From Porn

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _Maybe It's From Porn_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The boys stayed over at Bobby's in the guest rooms for a few days whilst they prepared to take on the devil himself. Rae didn't hear from Crowley and for that she was thankful. Dean had been quiet, unusually so and it bothered her. He might not be blood but he was still her big brother. One night, when Bobby was just wondering, still content with his working legs and Sam was asleep, Rae tip toed down the hall to the room where Dean was staying. She knocked softly on the wood hearing a quiet 'come in'.

Dean was sat at the top of the bed, his long legs stretched out before him. Rae sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, watching the man intently. He sipped on a beer, resting his head on the wall behind him.

"You just gonna stare?"  
"What's up?"  
"You mean besides Sam wanting to let Lucifer take over and then jump in the pit?"  
Rae sighed. "Look... I don't want Sam to do it just as much as you, nor does Bobby. But Sam's a grown man that makes his own decisions and face it, if he wants to do this there's not much we can do to stop him." She didn't mean to sound harsh but couldn't help it. "And besides, he's stronger than most of us. The amount of crap he's been through? Over coming Lucifer would be a walk in the park for that kid."  
"So you think I should let him kill himself?"  
"No. I'm just saying, I don't think we really have a choice."

* * *

When it came time for Sam to go to Lucifer, Rae didn't know what to say to him. She hung back, waited for Cas and Bobby to say goodbye first. Eventually, she moved over to him trying to force herself not to cry.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you." She shrugged. "I mean, goodbye seems stupid in this kinda situation, doesn't it?"  
"It's good enough." Sam smiled reassuringly. "I'm gonna end this, Rae. It'll all be over."  
"Lucifer will be over. Nothing else will." She moved closer with a smirk. "Bend down a little please, jolly green." Sam chuckled, bending and wrapping his arms around the younger girl. Rae let her arms squeeze around his shoulders. "When you're in the pit, remember us. I don't know if it'll help in the slightest but if it were me I'd rather focus on my memories y'know."  
Sam nodded. "That's my plan." He smiled, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Take care of Dean and Bobby." He glanced over at the men. "And... Cas. Teach him sarcasm. Please."

Rae laughed, nodding once before turning and moving to Bobby and Cas. Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. Sam and Dean headed into the building, leaving what was left of their little family staring up at the window. It was only a short while when a blinding light blazed through the glass.

"He did it. Lucifer's taken him."

Rae bit her lip, closing her eyes as the first of the tears burnt her eyelids. She turned and walked back towards the impala, shrugging off Bobby's arm. She heard him follow her and for a moment he just stared. He watched the girl he'd raised as a daughter break down. Her sobs shook her body as she tried to turn her face away from him. He closed he distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"How many people do we have to loose?" She cried into his chest, clutching his jacket in her fists.  
"Shh. It'll all be over one day, kid. You still got me. You'll always have me."

* * *

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." Dean glared at Cas who was insisting there was nothing they could do.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over."  
"You listen to me, you junkless sissy, we are not giving up! Bobby?" He didn't answer. "Bobby?"  
"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do."  
"What? Rae?" Dean turned to the girl who was beside Bobby, her eyes red and sore.  
"Dean, I haven't got a clue what we're supposed to do. But, whatever we do do, I'm right beside you. Always will be and you know it."

* * *

Rae hadn't been giving him a lie. Whatever he decided she was going with him on it. He called Chuck, finding out where the prize fight would be taking place, planning to go there to try and talk to Sam. Dean told Rae to stay with Bobby and Cas. She said she was more than willing to join him but he insisted. He promised to call Cas if he needed someone and Cas could take her with him.

It seemed to take forever for Dean to call. In the end, Rae begged Cas to take her to him. Even if she couldn't help she couldn't sit around doing nothing. Despite her earlier dislike of the angel, he'd proven to be a good friend to Dean.

When they arrived, Dean was stood before Adam and Sam, or Micheal and Lucifer as they now were.

"Hey, ass-butt!" Cas shouted. He threw a flaming Molotov at Micheal, sending him up in flames.  
"Holy fire." Rae mumbled to herself with a smile.  
"Ass-butt?" Dean frowned, glancing at his friend.  
"He'll be back and upset... But you got your five minutes."  
Lucifer stepped forward, anger in his eyes. "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"  
"Uh... no."  
"No one dicks with Michael but me."

He snapped his fingers, Cas exploding in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. Rae almost vomited but managed to hold it together. She used her sleeve to wipe Cas' blood from her face. She watched Lucifer, turning back to Dean.

"Sammy, can you hear me?"  
"You know... I tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass."

Lucifer grabbed Dean throwing him onto the windshield of the impala, shattering the glass. Bobby stepped past Rae, aiming his gun at Sam. Rae's heart jumped as he shot him in the back. Lucifer turned to Bobby who shot him again in the chest. Lucifer made a twisting motion with his hand, Bobby's neck snapping before he slumped to the floor. Rae screamed dropping to her knees beside her uncle.

"No, no, no, no! Not you."

Rae ground her teeth together, climbing back to her feet. She had Sam's knife, the demon killing knife. She knew it was reckless and she knew Lucifer would kill her, but at that moment, she just didn't care. She pulled the knife from her jeans, taking it by the tip of the blade.

"Sorry, Sam."

She threw the knife as hard as she could with a small grunt. The blade stuck into Sam's shoulder, but he pulled it out with ease. Again, he turned to face Rae. He spread his hand out, the fingers far apart. Rae felt her insides shifting. He brought his hand into a fist and Rae felt every organ inside her compress, blood spurting from her nose and mouth. Her eyes felt like they were going to burst out of her skull. She managed to look down at her hands, seeing her blood seeping through her pores. The last thing she heard was Dean's scream before her vision swam to black.

* * *

She woke up in a brightly lit white room. She squinted against the humming lights, lifting a hand to shield her eyes. Sitting up she found herself on a bed made with crisp white sheets. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust. Looking down she saw herself in a white vest top with white linen trousers. Her feet were bare and her shoulder length, brunette hair was left loose. She always tied her hair up, easier to keep out of her eyes when hunting.

She stood up, moving to the door of the room that held a small window at eye level. Looking out was confusing. The corridor outside was dark, the walls and floor covered in a substance she'd rather not know about. Blood maybe, some kind of mucus. The door opposite hers was more like a cage door, a young teenage boy staring out at her through the bars. He was covered in dirt wearing nothing but his underwear. Looking further into his room she saw chains and meat hooks, no bed anywhere and excrement in one corner.

Suddenly his head snapped to look to his right, Rachel's left. He scampered backwards, pressing himself against the wall of his cell. Rae turned to see what had scared him so much. Two men in black suits were making their was down the hall, their eyes completely black. That was what made her realise where she was.

"Hey!" She shouted banging against her door. "Hey, you black eyed scum!" She began to scream, pounding her fists on the metal of the door. The demons

threw the door open, stepping into the room. "I request a visitor." She smiled, eyes wide.  
"What?" Her request seemed to confuse the demons.  
"I want to see someone." She repeated. "He owns my soul."  
"Ah." The taller man spoke. "You'll be seeing him soon enough."  
"I want to see him now."  
The demon grabbed Rae's arm, throwing her back against the wall. "You'll see him when we're ready to take you."

They left her alone in the room, the lights flickering as they left. She shook her head at the situation she was in. She wondered how Dean had fared against Lucifer, was he dead too? And where was Bobby? Was he in one of these cells? The demons returned almost immediately, gesturing for her to follow.

She walked in between the two, her heart stuttering over beats, grimacing as whatever was on the floor squelched between her toes. She had no idea why she wanted to see Crowley. He was the one who wanted to torture her into the point of becoming a demon after all. But something told her to talk to him. They stopped outside a set of large double doors, screams coming from inside. The shorter demon pushed open the door and shoved her inside. The first thing she saw was the blood, splattered all over the place. Stepping forward she saw the middle aged man strapped to a table in the centre of the room.

She heard footsteps and jumped into the shadows against the wall. Crowley came into her line of vision, a shining blade in hand. He pressed the metal against the skin of the man, eventually making enough pressure to cut the skin. Against her better judgement, Rae stepped out of the shadows and moved forward, behind Crowley.

"Such a charming work environment." She saw the faint smirk as Crowley turned to face her.  
"You're four years early."  
"I might've made Lucifer a tad pissed off." She shrugged. "Threw a knife in his shoulder."  
Crowley laughed, clicking his fingers. The man was gone and the room was clean. "And why have you come to see me? Want to start the torture early?"  
"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. Slice me open, daddy." She rolled her eyes, wondering what dark corner of her mind that had come from.  
"Daddy?" His eyebrows raised at her thoughtless words. "Kinky." Rae cleared her throat, a blush rising to her cheeks. "You're in hell love. You're personal hell." He turned his back to her, walking across the room. She hurried to follow him wondering what he meant. "You keep things bottled up. So in your hell, everything's in the open. Things you would never say when alive, you say down here."

He stopped at a door, pushing it open and gesturing for her to enter. She brushed past him, refusing to meet his eye. In the centre of the room was a large mahogany desk with a green leather chair behind it. The room was dimly lit, books linking the walls. Rae moved to the small wooden chair opposite the desk whilst Crowley sat in the leather chair, propping his feet on the desk.

"In the real world, you'd be looking for an escape not a demon... Also, for example," He continued. "Calling me daddy."  
"Why would I call you that?"  
He smirked. "You thought I was attractive when you summoned me six years ago and against your better judgement still do." Rae scowled at his smug grin. "And somewhere deep inside you there is a bondage loving kinky lady."  
"You're speaking utter crap."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "Bondage and s and m... Not my cup of tea."  
"What is?"  
"Passion. Something that takes a little bit of soul." She spat, angry that she was speaking about this. She never spoke this openly about anything let alone her sex life.  
"Well, that daddy remark didn't come from nowhere love."  
"Maybe it's from porn." She slapped a hand over her mouth as Crowley chuckled at her embarrassment.  
"You're seeming less and less innocent by the second."  
"I don't- I never watched-"

* * *

Before she could finish her sentence she awoke on the ground of the field she had died in. She pushed herself into a sitting position finding Bobby knelt beside her and Cas stood over her. Dean was leant against the impala, staring at the ground.

"What happened?" She asked, climbing to her feet.  
"Sam was successful." Cas answered.

He didn't need to say anymore, she understood. She moved past him, dropping to her knees beside Dean. He turned to look at her, silent tears running down his cheeks. She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his broad shoulders. She wanted to tell him it would be ok but knew she'd be lying. Sam was gone and there was no coming back. Not this time.

Cas returned to heaven, guessing that the angels would be unruly now Micheal was in the cage with Lucifer. Dean said he had promised Sam something and he was going to follow through with it. A woman called Lisa, an ex of his. Dean went to her, and from what little the Singer's heard from him, Rae presumed his life was going well. Well, as well as it could after loosing a brother.

Rae went back to the tattoo parlor a few days after. It took her a little while to decide what would be appropriate to remember Sam by but eventually she had a brain wave. Ash's beer bottle was sat by the rear wheel of the car and so, next to that, Rae had a laptop and a small stack of books added. Whenever she thought of Sam she thought of his education and his extensive research. He never went anywhere without his laptop and his books were just as much a part of him.

She didn't tell Dean she had Sam added to her tattoo, not wanting to even mention Sam to him. She rarely called him anymore, no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted Dean to have that normal life with Lisa and her son. Calling him was just going to keep digging up his past. If Dean could have any sort of shot at a happy, normal life, then Rae was happy to just be a part of his past.

She returned to hunting a week after. Bobby heading after a Rugaru and her after a ghoul. On her own, she was left with her own thoughts for company and they flicked between the same things repeatedly. One, Dean and his new life. Two, Sam being in hell. Three, Cas and his new role up in heaven. Four, Gabriel and what he'd meant by her remembering. And five, Crowley and his strange 'investment' in her. The fifth thought was the most prominent, especially after her brief glimpse into hell. She knew when it came to her permanent stay, it'd be alot worse. She didn't hear from the demon for a while. It was two months when he finally turned up.

Bobby was still on a hunt and Rae was back at home, grumpy because of her broken shin bone. Now she was beginning to understand Bobby's despair when he was wheelchair bound. At least she was only on crutches. She was watching some bad chick flick on TV in the early evening when his voice came from the hall, sending goosebumps rising along her flesh.

"Hello, darling."

* * *

**A/n -** _Thanks to xpaenitentiam on tumblr for the idea of the objects for Sam's addition to Rae's tattoo._

_Also, please please review. I need to know if you guys are enjoying this or not!?_


	8. Demons Have Share Time Now?

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter title -** _Demons Have Share Time Now?_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rae's hand clenched around the gun she had tucked beneath the sofa cushion as she moved her head to look at Crowley. He stepped into the living room, glancing up and down for any demon traps he had missed. When he was satisfied he wasn't going to be caught he moved and sat at Bobby's desk, relaxing into the large chair.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Rae scowled.  
"Charming." He summoned a bottle and a glass to his hands and pored himself a drink. He gestured the bottle towards her, a silent invitation.  
"As much as I'd love to get drunk with a demon I can't." She pointed to the white plastic bottle sitting on the small table in front of the sofa. "Pain meds, extra strong."  
"Pity." The bottle dissapeared from view. "I imagine you'd be a fun drunk."  
"Are you here to continue harking on about your investment in me or for some other sadistic activity?"  
"What, demons can't socialize?"  
"Not with humans. Let alone a hunter."  
"A hunter..." He smiled a little. "Most hunters would've tried to kill me by now and yet your finger hasn't even touched the trigger of the gun you're hiding."  
"How'd you-"  
"Demon."  
"Right." She snorted. "Be quiet."

She lifted the television remote and turned up he volume. Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, shutting the television off.

"Oh, I'm a demon pay attention to me cause I'm so important." Rae mocked. "What do you want?"  
"You've been cooped up to long. You've gone cuckoo."  
"Yeah, well... Shin bones take five to six months to heal. I've been here a week."  
"Why don't you get your angel friend to fix it?"  
"Cas is in heaven. He's busy." She swung her legs round, resting her casted leg on the table. "If you're so bothered, you fix it."  
"Maybe later. I've come to tell you a secret."  
"Ooh, demons have share time now?" She mocked, lifting her drink to her lips. "What?"  
"Sam's alive."

Rae nearly spat her coffee everywhere, barely managing to swallow the liquid before she spoke.

"Get out."  
"What?"  
She grabbed her crutches, struggling to climb to her feet. "Don't you dare come here and mock me you son of a bitch. You think I give a crap that you'll be torturing me in four years? I'll still kick your arse!"  
"You think I'm lying." Crowley stood now, his drink dissapearing as he placed it onto the desk. "And what reason do I have to mock you?"  
"Since when does a demon need a reason?" She spat.  
"Gigantors alive and well. He'll come by soon enough, don't you worry. He's not told his brother yet."  
Rae took a breath, refraining from shoving one of her crutches straight where the sun don't shine. "And why are you telling me?"  
"I want you to work with him."  
"Wh-" She broke off, frowning at him as he came toe to toe with her. "We hunt and kill your kind why on earth would you want me to work with him?"  
"He doesn't know it, he's working for me. As is his grandfather."

Crowley took Rae's crutches, moving quicker than she could comprehend. Before she could fall he caught her elbows, holding her upright. In the sudden closeness of their bodies, Rae's heartbeat sped up, recalling their suggestive conversation during her brief visit to hell. Seemingly, he could tell what she was thinking, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. He didn't move away or let go of her arms as he explained about Samuel and Sam and his wanting of the alphas. He didn't say why he wanted them just that he did.

"Well, you've got Sam and the Campbell's. Why do you need me?" She wanted to move, the close proximity making her thoughts blurry.  
"You're a Singer, you have a reputation. And you're one of the best."  
"There's something else, isn't there?"  
"Not at all."  
"Bull, there always is."

He rolled his eyes, taking one hand from her arm to click his fingers. A faint tingle spread through her leg and looking down she found her cast gone and her leg completely normal looking. Tentatively, she rested her weight on her foot, smiling when she could stand on her own two feet without so much as wincing.

"Thanks." She said in a small voice.  
"Mm." He smirked. "Sam's on his way. I'm sure you won't say no to his puppy dog eyes."

He shot her a smile and dissapeared. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat as there was a knock on the door. She practically ran to answer, hoping that Crowley hadn't been lying after all. She threw the door open, grinning when she saw the overgrown man waiting outside.

"Sam!" She stood on tiptoe wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You're alive."  
"Rae, can't breathe."  
"Sorry." She released him with an apologetic smile.  
"What, no tests?"  
"I, uh... Had a feeling you weren't really dead. But yeah, tests."

* * *

Rae joined Sam and the Campbell's, catching the alphas and killing everything in between. The only other person who knew they were working for Crowley was Samuel and he made sure to keep a close eye on Rae, ensuring she didn't say a word to Sam or the others.  
She showed Sam the tattoo, the addition she had for him. He seemed indifferent, as he did to everything since he'd been brought back. She didn't know what was wrong with him, she just knew it wasn't the Sam she'd known before.

It was a strange relationship that was beginning to emerge between the young hunter and the centuries old demon. She no longer considered him a threat, despite that when he was angry, she found herself terrified of what he'd do. It was never that she feared for her own life, she knew where she was going. It was everyone else she worried for. She didn't want to see anyone else die.

As the year wore on, she worked cases with Sam some with Gwen and Christian and occasionally she helped out some of her old friends or Bobby. Crowley showed up whenever he felt like it, often fixing her injuries. Be it a broken bone or a wound that needed stitches, he'd appear, click his fingers and say something evasive about not wanting a broken meat suit when she came to hell and then left again. No matter how hard she tried to understand him, she couldn't.

Nor could she understand the dreams she'd started to have. No longer were there nightmares about the monsters she hunted but now clumsy fumbles with Crowley in his office room in hell. She always woke, sweaty and aroused but thoroughly confused. Sure, she was willing to admit his vessel was attractive, but was she attracted to _him_? She always told herself the same thing. Never in a million years.

* * *

Rae hummed to herself as she climbed out of the bath. The motel she was staying in for this case was nicer than most, actually looked clean and so she'd settled on a hot bath instead of the usual luke warm shower. After clipping her hair up away from her neck, she wrapped the only slightly scratchy, blue towel around her body, tucking it under her arm to keep it in place.  
When she re-entered the main room she nearly passed out from shock. Crowley was sat on one of the old wooden chairs, watching her with mild interest.

She raised her arms to hold the towel in place as she glared at the demon.

"What do you want now?"  
"You need to eat." When she frowned he continued. "You haven't eaten in three days. Not very healthy."  
"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine." She moved to pick up her pajamas only for Crowley to appear before her.  
"Concern is not the word. I need you in top fighting condition to catch my alphas. If you're weak from hunger, you are useless. You are no good to me starved." He growled the last part into her ear before dissapearing.

She dressed quickly in the bathroom, just incase he popped back in uninvited, then headed out to the nearest fast food place to find her dinner.

* * *

"Argh! Son of a- Fuck you!"  
"Charming."

Rae held her shoulder in pain as she flopped onto her back on the motel bed. Crowley had clicked her dislocated shoulder back into place, making sure she felt every bit of pain. He always ensured his healing was a painful process, making sure Rae never forgot what he could do to her if the mood took him.

"I may aswell have gone to the hospital."  
"This is America, no NHS." Crowley grinned. "Too expensive for hunters to be going to find doctors and nurses each time they're injured."  
"No, we'll take the sadistic demon healing instead. Ta, very much."

Silence settled over the room and for a while, Rae thought Crowley had gone. She sighed, closing her eyes, intending to just fall to sleep where she was, spread diagonally across the bed. Then she felt the gentle touch of fingertips on her leg. Her eyes shot open as she sat up. Crowley was sat beside her now, his fingers tracing the outline of her tattoo. For a moment she watched as his eyes took in every scratch of ink on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out in a whisper as she noticed how close their bodies were.  
"What's this in aid of?"  
"It isn't in aid of anything." She shrugged. "It's in memory of my friends. Some of whom are dead because of you." He narrowed his eyes, turning his head just enough to catch her eye.  
"It's disgusting. You shouldn't have marred your skin."

* * *

The cold in Sioux Falls was bracing, making Rae snuggle into her duvet as she sat by her bedroom window. A book rested in her lap, open but unread. She watched snowflakes flutter by the window pane, resting atop trees and cars out back.  
Crowley appeared a little after midnight, pulling her to her feet without a word, the duvet falling to the floor. She watched as he sat himself in the chair and gestured for her to sit on his lap. Silently, she obliged, sitting sideways, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair, he head resting against his shoulder. He pulled the duvet over her, wrapping his arms around her on the outside of the cover. She nuzzled her nose against his neck, smiling when she felt his arms tighten around her. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, content in his warmth.

Rae awoke, sat by the window when she heard Bobby come in through the front door. She sat up straighter, rubbing her face with her hands. She thought of the dream she had had with a frown. A shiver running through her but not because of the cold.

* * *

"_He looked like a mountain. For a minute I thought I was dead, but he started shakin'. His big heart was breakin'. He turned to the woman and said_..." Rae sung loudly as she finished making herself a cup of tea. She was back in Sioux Falls after finishing a hunt with Bobby. "_You picked a fine time to leave me Lucille. With four hungry children and a crop in the field. I've had some bad times, lived through some sad times. But this time your hurtin' won't heal. You picked a fine time to leave me Lucille_-"  
"What is that drivel you're singing?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the mug from her hand. She set it down on the table, turning to face Crowley who leant cockily against the door frame.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
"Would I do such a thing?"  
"Yes." She grumbled, sitting down, pulling her papers towards her. "Actually, not so much give me a heart attack as tear me to shreds."  
"Hm." Crowley sat in the chair at the opposite end of the table, clasping his hands together before him. "Tea?" He gestured to her mug.  
"Mm hmm."

He held out his hand, her mug dissapearing from her side of the table and appearing in his grasp. He took a sip, grimacing when he did.

"Sugar?"  
"Two." She smirked.  
"Disgusting." The tea appeared back where it was, Crowley settling for watching her work instead.

* * *

Six months into her new hunting regime with the Campell's, every time she was injured, Rae found herself waiting for Crowley to show up and fix her. So after their failed attempt of finding the alpha werewolf, she sat in her motel with two broken fingers and, at a guess, three or four fractured ribs. He usually appeared as soon as she was alone but this time, she was waiting for hours.

"How long could I leave it before you'd give up waiting for me I wonder..." He said when he finally arrived.  
"I wasn't waiting." She defended.  
"So you were sitting in pain for the fun of it?"

He moved towards her slowly and she took the time to notice his movements. The way he walked with an air of arrogance, a small smirk playing on his lips. One hand was shoved deep into his coat pocket, the other hung by his side. She thought back to one of many intimate dreams of him, a sudden desire coursing through her veins.

"Enjoying yourself?" He scoffed, sitting beside her on the bed. "Hand."

Rae raised her arm with a wince, letting her hand fall into Crowley's. He gently ran his fingers across her knuckles and she waited for the pain of her bones snapping back into place, but none came. He pushed her shoulders softly, forcing her to lay back on the bed. He pressed his palm to her ribs, his fingers spread wide. She felt the same tingling in her ribs that she had felt when he first fixed her shin before he pulled away.

"It didn't hurt." She frowned sitting back up. "Thank you." Crowley ignored her, standing, straightening his suit and dissapearing.

* * *

It was eight months since Sam had been back that Rae got caught. Some low level demon caught her off guard as she slept. They'd broken into her room, ambushing her whilst half asleep. She was knocked out in her sleep ridden state and when she came to, she was in a rundown house, strapped to a chair.

"Evening princess." A woman with short red hair was knelt before her, knife in hand.  
"What are you doing?" Rae grimaced feeling pain shoot through her arm. Looking down she saw the bone appearing from beneath her skin, bent to an odd angle.  
"We want little Sammy Winchester." She smiled, twirling her knife in a circle. "We already have you, that's one down two to go."  
"Two?"  
"We want Dean too, but we already know you haven't seen him for over half a year." She stood. "But we know you've been working with Sam."  
"Yeah, I have. Don't know where he is though so I guess you'll just have to take it out on me." Rae forced a smirk, despite the torture that was inevitably coming her way. "Oh dear, whatever shall I do."

The demon flared her nostrils before slamming the knife straight into Rae's thigh. The young girl let out a short scream, quickly turning it into a harsh laugh as she stared back at the red head. The demon twisted the knife and Rae grunted, biting back her pain. She thought of Crowley, wondering if he knew what the other demons were up to. In the eight months she'd been working for him, he had become increasingly insistent on ensuring her safety.

She made the mistake of heading to a bar one night, instead of to her motel room. She had a sprained wrist and was exhausted to the point of collapsing but she had needed a drink. She didn't spot Crowley straight away, glaring at her from the opposite side of the bar, but eventually he moved towards her, his hand squeezing the top of her arm, insisting she return to the motel. She shoved him away in her tipsy state, earning a spine chilling look from him. When she did return to her room for the night he had backed her into a corner, talking of the pain he'd inflict upon her when her time was up.

"Y'know, the guy who holds my contact is gonna be pissed when he finds out your damaging his puppet." From the countless punches and kicks, Rae could taste nothing but the metallic taste of her own blood.  
"Oh please, cross roads demons aren't anything special."  
"Hm." Rae hummed. "Except this one is. He's king of the cross roads."  
"I'm sure he is honey."  
"Check my brand." She shifted in her chair, allowing the demon to lift her shirt slightly, revealing the faded pink burn scar in a 'c' shape.  
"Crowley?"

The demons eyes flashed black before she opened her mouth, the smoke beginning to pour out. Before it could get too far, the smoke was pushed back into the body.

"Evening." Crowley's voice seemed almost heavenly to Rae and the aching that ran through her veins.  
"Crowley." The demon seemed to cower in his presence. "I was-"  
"Bla bla, boring bla." Crowley interrupted, his eyes leaving the red head and settling on Rae's bloody form. "What are you doing to my favorite toy?" Before she could answer, Crowley had clicked his fingers, making her dissapear.  
"Your favorite toy?" Rae frowned. "Not sure if I should be flattered or terrified." Another click of his fingers and her restraints were gone.  
"Both, probably." He smiled, kneeling down in front of her.  
"If I'd know being tortured would get you on your knees I would've done this months ago." She returned his smile as he pressed his fingers to her wounds, healing them one by one.  
"I knew there was a kinky part of you."  
"Perhaps."

Once she was healed she stood up, following Crowley out of the building. Looking around she realised she had no transport and no knowledge of where she was.

"Um, Crowley..." It felt odd to ask him for anything especially after everything he already did for her.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't suppose you could get me back to the motel... Kinda stranded here."

He sighed, rolling his eyes before moving closer, his hand outstretched. Tentatively she pushed her hand into his, closing her eyes as he took her back.

"Thanks... Again." She smiled.  
He nodded, leaving her with one last sentence. "Be more careful."

* * *

**A/n -** _The song Rae was singing when Crowley drank her tea was Lucille by Kenny Rogers._


	9. Just An Acquaintance

Title - Cold And Broken Hallelujah  
Chapter title - Just An Acquaintance  
Author - OblivionsGarden  
Genre - Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer.

To: babydake93 - Thank you! xx  
To: isis . mama - I know the song cause of my parents too. Can't beat a little bit of Kenny Rogers (: And thanks for the review! xx

A/n - Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:

* * *

Rae sighed to herself as she glanced around the empty motel room. She had broken away from Sam and the Campbell's for a week to work a case alone. Still she hadn't figured out what was wrong with Sam but whatever it was, it bothered her. He just wasn't Sam anymore. Bobby was back in Sioux Falls, manning his many phones. The case she had just a few hours previous finished working had been fairly simple, save for a few minor scratches and bruises. She always had hated angry spirits since her encounter in the forest at camp with Sam and Dean.

Being alone was nothing new to Rae. Actually it was the constant company that was the strange experience. Of course, she'd had Bobby for six years but even then, she was more often than not, alone. Of course that was until the Winchesters turned up with their love of family and being together. They treated her like a sister and Bobby thought of her as his own daughter, given that his brother was an abusive drunk and he knew it. Although, even since Rae had spoken about her childhood, Bobby never mentioned it.

So, it was now, the day of Rae's twenty first birthday that she found herself feeling lonely, for the first time since she can remember. She spent almost every birthday alone since she was a kid. She was usually working a case or traveling to or from one. Of course, she insisted Bobby never make a fuss if she was home. Just a few drinks together and some bad TV. That was how she liked it. But for some reason, tonight felt different. She was different. This past year had been a strange one and had changed her in alot of ways. Good or bad she hadn't decided yet.

She would've been fine had she been working with someone, anyone. She wouldn't have mentioned what day it was, just suggested heading to a bar or something. Bobby had called her that morning to say 'happy birthday' and she probably wouldn't hear from him until she went back home to visit.

After her second bottle of cheap beer she started to draw a sigil on the table with a piece of chalk she kept in her bag. She found a mixing bowl in one of the cupboards, dropping in her herbs and surrounding it with candles. She pulled her knife from her boot and cut the palm of her hand dripping her blood into the bowl as she spoke the incantation memorized from Bobby's journal. A match added to the combination in the bowl and Crowley was standing by the television, hands in pockets.

"A summoning? For me? You couldn't have called, I suppose." Crowley gave her his signature smirk.  
"And what would your phone number be? Six six six?"  
"If you like."

Rae busied herself with clearing the table as he stepped forward. Crowley watched her in fascination. Usually he was summoned and something was demanded or a deal was made. He'd never been summoned to be left waiting before.

"Is there a reason I'm here, love?"  
"I, uh...Well-" Rae stumbled over her words. How exactly does one tell the king of hell she needed a friend?  
"Spit it out." He was amused with her discomfort and she knew it.  
"Oh, never mind." She sighed, exasperated. "I shouldn't have summoned you, it was stupid. Go back to... Torturing or whatever it was you were doing earlier."

She sat heavily in her chair, grabbing her beer and draining half the contents. Crowley frowned a little, dissapearing for a brief moment before returning to sit at the side of the table, a glass bottle in hand.

"Here, try this." He slid the bottle across the table top to her. "Craig. Much better than that swill you're drinking."

Rae sighed again, pushing the beer away before standing and heading to the kitchen to find two glasses. Crowley watched her every move, her darkened eyes, her hair un-ordinarily left loose and hanging around her face, the dark circles beneath her eyes. She picked up the bottle of Glencraig whiskey when she returned to her seat, rolling her eyes and heading back to the kitchen for a corkscrew. However before she could reach the drawer, Crowley merely clicked his fingers and the cork shot out like a bottle of champagne. She jumped, the bottle slipping from her grasp. She waited for the sound of shattering glass but Crowley had appeared at her side and caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Just finished a hunt earlier. I'm tired."  
"It's odd, seeing a hunter without their guard up." Crowley moved back to the table, pouring out two glasses. "Of course, not all of your guards are down, they never are."  
"What do you mean?" Rae settled back in the chair, taking a small sip of the Craig and smiling at the warmth that seeped into her chest.  
"Even now, I still have no idea why I've been summoned here. But you're unwilling to tell. Constantly on guard."

A silence passed as Rae mulled over his words and the peculiar situation she had once again placed herself in. Here she was drinking sociably with the king of hell. Some hunter!

"Truthfully... I was lonely." She stared at the glass in her hands. "Now I sound like a sad middle aged woman. Brilliant."  
"A hunters life is a lonely one. Look at your Uncle."  
"Don't talk about him."  
"Forever on the defense, love. I was just observing not judging."  
"Sorry." She gulped the last of the whiskey in her glass. "It's my birthday." Crowley's lips formed an 'o' as she poured herself another drink. "Twenty one today. And I just... I didn't want to spend it alone. Again." She gulped. "Sam's working and Uncle B's back home."  
"Surely you must have some other hunter friends that are still alive. That dim-witted scrawny lad I've seen you with..."  
"Garth?" Rae laughed. "He's great but uh... Not ideal drinking company. He's on the floor after one beer. God knows what this stuff would do to him."  
"And so you settled for me?"  
"Well, you might be king of the cross roads but given the amount of time we've spent talking rather than killing each other I think it's only fair I consider you more of an... Acquaintance."  
"Just an acquaintance? I'm hurt."  
"Would you rather I called you a friend? Think of what Dean would say if he knew." She laughed once and Crowley found himself chuckling along with her.

She leant closer to the table grabbing the Craig and topping up their glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"  
"No. I'm trying to get myself drunk." She gulped her drink again. "Where do you get this stuff?"  
"Private collection."  
"You've got good taste."  
"I know."

Again a silence passed. This time the two just watched each other, watched the dust in the air and then again, each other. Rae toed off her boots, kicking them beneath the table before lifting her legs to rest on the side of Crowley's chair, beside his leg. He glanced down at her feet.

"Make yourself at home." His eyebrows raised.  
"Hey, this is my motel room."  
"And what a charming room it is."  
"If you can afford to send me somewhere nicer then by all means, go ahead." She said sarcastically.

The smirk that appeared on his face however set her heart racing. His hand rested on her shin and suddenly the motel room was gone, replaced with a dimly lit living room. The hard wood chair she was sat in now a plush arm chair. The dirt covered wall was now exposed brick work with a roaring fire set inside. The only thing that remained the same was their position and the bottle of Craig on the table beside.

"Wow." She breathed, taking another mouthful of alcohol to calm the jitters running through her body. "Where are we?"  
"My house, of course."  
"But... I thought Lucifer burnt down your house." She smiled a little. "And y'know... Ate your tailor."  
"I can't buy new property?" He quirked an eyebrow, taking a drink.  
"Something tells me the king of the cross roads wouldn't be spending money for anything."  
"Something tells me you know too much for your own good." They shared a small smile.  
"So, why bring me of all people here? What makes you think I won't go and tell Sam and Uncle B where you hide out." Rae stood, moving over to the blazing fire. Crowley appeared again at her side.  
"You won't. If you know what's good for you."

Even in the warmth of the room and with the kindness he'd showed her in the past hour, just one sentence could send chills down her spine. She suppressed a shiver as she stared down into the flames.

"You know it's perfectly acceptable for a demon to walk places. You don't have to just appear and disappear all of the time." She forced a joke, trying to ease the tension building in her shoulders.  
"What was that?" Crowley was now on her other side, a smug grin on his features.  
"Git." She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Might as well." He leant against the wall with his shoulder, resting one foot over the other. "Not sure I'll answer though."  
"The story about why you made a deal when you were human..." Rae had questioned a few demons before she'd exorcised them in the past year, in hopes of understanding Crowley better. "True?"  
"Which? There are a few different ones." Crowley moved around Rae, knowing exactly what she was referring to but once more finding pleasure in her discomfort.  
"The uh, one about you wanting a few more inches."  
"Inches of what, love?"  
"You know what I'm talking about, Crowley." She let her hair fall to hide her face, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
"And yet you can't bring yourself to say it."

Rae pushed passed him, sitting back down in the chair and placing her glass a little too hard down onto the table. She thought to herself for a while, wondering how exactly she could get back at him. Her only thought was to tease. He might be a demon but he was still male and still had urges, that she was sure of. And she wasn't the worst looking female in history.

"So, was it worth it? Did you put those inches into good use before the hell hounds came for you?" She side glanced at Crowley who had stopped his actions, his arm almost lifting the glass to his mouth but just coming short.  
"Wouldn't you just love to know." He crossed the room, resuming his seat by the table.  
"How long has it been for you, Crowley? Do demons just have sex with whomever they want or don't you have the libido anymore?" Rae looked up at him, her hair sill hiding most of her face. Crowley was smirking. He found he liked this side of her.  
"And how long has it been for you, Rachel? A traditional hunter in the one nighter sense of the word?" Rae sat back, mentally cursing herself. She should've expected that question.  
"Not too long." She was lying, blatantly, to a demon and expecting him not to notice.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"I don't think you are." He shifted forward in his seat. "No why don't we start being honest with each other, love?"  
She pursed her lips before answering. "Fine." She grabbed the Craig. "Go ahead."  
"Ladies first."  
Another sigh escaped her lips. "Alright. Very long. As in never."  
"A virgin? Think of the things a monster could use you for."  
"And you?"  
"Too long. Far too long."

Rae smiled at the suggestive tone in his voice. She knew how wrong her thoughts were right now but the alcohol in her system wasn't letting her care.

"Well... We could change that. Maybe that was why I summoned you."  
"Hm." Crowley took his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes ran up and down her body.

Reaching forward he took her hand in his. Once again the scene around them changed. They were in another room, and without the chair to support her Rae would've fell onto her back had Crowley not caught her elbows in his hands. Suddenly, the realization of what she was about to do dawned on her, and she stepped away from the demon.

"Change of heart?" His tone was an attempt at ridicule but the arousal was clear in his voice.  
"No."

Determined and tipsy she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. She closed her eyes as their lips pressed forcefully together. Her fingers tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands found her hips, pulling her body flush against his. She could feel the smirk in his kiss but found it more arousing than repulsive. She used her free hand to cling to him, clutching to the lapel of his jacket. He forced her mouth open, letting his tongue pass her lips.

She pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His hands ran up her back and back down her arms before settling on her hips again, his fingers just brushing beneath her shirt. When she pulled his tie loose he lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room and his hands returned to her hips. Once she'd removed his tie she began to unbutton his shirt, finding the process fiddly and time consuming. Crowley clicked his fingers, the shirt buttons popping open to reveal the dark hairs on his chest. Rae pushed the shirt down his arms, once again dropping it to the floor behind him before running her fingernails up and down his back.

He attached his lips to her neck as she let her fingers drift down his chest, to the button of his trousers. Rather than undoing it she let her hand drift lower, palming him through the material. He let out a moan against her neck, his breath hot and moist. His fingers dipped into her jeans before he unbuttoned them and pushed them off. She kicked them off, left in just her underwear. It wasn't until she saw the quirk of his eyebrows and his familiar smirk she realised her bra was plain black and her underwear orange and blue stripes. She mentally cursed herself for not owning anything sexier.

"I didn't exactly plan for this." She shrugged.

Crowley let out a laugh before pulling her back against his chest, his hands reaching for the clasp of her bra. Finally she unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down past his hips. She felt a wave of satisfaction when she saw the straining of fabric of his boxers.

Crowley managed to unhook her bra, pulling it away from her chest and tossing it across the room with the rest of her clothes. He gave her a chaste kiss to the lips before moving down her neck and to her breasts. He kissed between them, massaging each with his hands, his thumbs rubbing softly over the hardening nipples. He moved his mouth over the the right, taking it into his mouth, his tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive flesh. Rae let her eyes fall closed, as she let out a breathy sigh. He did the same action to the other breast before he settled on his knees before her.

"Guess it doesn't take torture to get you on your knees." She smirked down at him.  
"You'll be on yours soon, darling." His voice was deeper than usual, seductive and low to her ears. She squirmed at the thought.

He ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs and down again, repeating the action on the insides. He used one finger to rub against her underwear, making her hips buck involuntarily. His lips quirked upwards as he moved his head forward, pressing soft kisses to the skin above the hem of her panties. She ran her fingers through his hair, eyes still closed.

He stood abruptly, taking her hand and pressing it against his crotch. Biting her lips she remembered his words from moments ago and dropped to her knees. She let her hand brush against him before pressing her warm, wet tongue to the material. Glancing up she saw his eyes flutter and close. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His size was bigger than she had expected and she bit her lips, suddenly worried about the pain that would be felt with him nestled between her legs.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. She was so aware that she'd never done anything like this before, that she found herself pausing, unsure. Crowley opened his eyes, looking down at her. Tentatively, she poked out her tongue to lick the head, her eyes never leaving his. When he let out a brief groan and re closed his eyes, she took it for a positive and let her tongue run up and down the length of his shaft. She took the tip into her mouth, using one hand to pump him and the other to cup and squeeze his balls.

His fingers tangled into her hair, gently holding her in place as he pushed more of himself into her mouth. She moaned around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure into him. He gripped onto her hair tighter as he guided her to begin moving. She bobbed her head up and down, gagging slightly each time he got close to the back of her throat. She couldn't fit all of him in and the thought sent the most pleasurable of tingles to her lower abdomen.

He pulled out just as quickly as he had stood up. He pulled her to her feet, running his hands down her back and to the back of her thighs. He lifted her easily, walking her over to the bed and lying her down on her back. He climbed onto the covers, kneeling between her legs as he hastily reached up to pull away her underwear.

He pressed small kisses to the inside of her thighs until he reached her soaking heat. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching his movements intently. He used his fingers to spread her lips apart, smiling as the dampness that met his touch. His eyes met hers as he darted his tongue out to taste her. A loud moan escaped her as she fell back onto the bed. Crowley pressed himself against her now, tongue relentless against her clit. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as breathy moans left her.

Crowley slipped a finger into her, and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. He pumped in and out, his tongue never slowing it's pace. It wasn't long before one hand was fisted in the sheets, the other in his hair as her hips bucked wildly, screams of pleasure leaving her lungs.

"If you're going to make that much noise I'd rather it be my name you're screaming." He moved up until he was hovering above her. Rae took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke.  
"Make me."

An animalistic growl left his throat as he reached to position himself at her entrance. At first he pushed in slowly and she bit her lip as she adjusted to his size. As he had buried himself inside completely she winced at the pain. Crowley didn't pay attention though, pulling almost entirely out before slamming himself back in. She yelled out, an incoherent noise.

"I said, scream my name."

He growled again, biting down on her shoulder as he began to speed up his pace, gradually increasing his speed. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He pounded into her relentlessly, leaving bite marks down her neck and along her collar bones. As she felt the knot forming in her stomach she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He moved his head lower to bite at the skin between her breasts. One hand left the sheets to reach between them, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot.

"Ah! F-fuck, Crowley!"

She came, screaming loudly as she squoze her legs tighter, keeping his hips pressed firmly against hers. She gripped his hair, pulling his face back to hers and smashing her lips against his, her tongue invading his mouth. She loosed the grip of her legs, allowing him to continuing rocking into her. He sped up once more before his actions became sloppy, his breathing ragged. He pulled out quickly leaning forward, emptying himself over her stomach, grunting as he came.

He collapsed beside her, chest heaving in time with hers as they panted in pleasured exhaustion. Rae knew she'd be sore in the morning and thanked herself for having nothing strenuous to do. Her thoughts drifted the the demon lay beside her. What was she to him now? What did he mean to her now? Did he sleep with her for personal gain? Only one thing was for certain.

"No one can know about this." She whispered, not wanting to break the silence.  
"Of course. I'd be public enemy number one if the Winchesters and your Uncle thought I'd ruined your innocence."  
"My innocence was gone when I made that deal."

A brief silence passed before Crowley sat up, a bemused smirk on his face.

"We'll have to do this again sometime, love... Happy birthday."

And with a wink and a click of his fingers, Rae was back in her motel room, naked and tired in the bed. Completely alone.


	10. She's A Psycho

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _She's A Psycho_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To: KatieMarrie -** _Thanks! xx_  
**To: TheSpazChik -** _Thank you! Crowley is a boss. xx_  
**To: isis . mama -** _Glad someone felt bad for Rae being left at the end! (: xx_  
**To: NoName -** _Thanks! Glad you're enjoying! xx_  
**To: AnAnnaGrin -** _Thanks! And yes, girls always having matching lace underwear in fics is a little pet hate of mine. Haha, xxx_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

After her night with Crowley, Rae made sure she didn't have to see him again unless absolutely necessary. She ate enough, slept enough and was extra careful on hunts. The one occasion she had needed stitches, she had Gwen fix her up and shared a room with Sam so Crowley wouldn't show up. She had been blaming the alcohol for her sleeping with him but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had been wanting it for a while now. She should've known it would've been nothing to him. Shouldn't have been so disappointed when he'd taken her back to her motel and left her alone. But even so, there was still a tiny glimmer of hope still left in her, just because he had said that they should do it again. She knew it'd never mean anything to him but that didn't stop her wanting it.

Now, a month later she was listening to Sam tell her he wanted to see Dean. Sam had been brought down by a djinn and he thought it would go after Dean next. Rae wasn't so sure. She thought it was a bad idea but apparently there was no arguing with the stubborn younger Winchester.

"Sam, please... Listen to yourself."  
"He's my brother, he's a good hunter. He could help us out on this."  
"You want to go and ruin his last shot at a normal life so he can help us hunt a djinn?"  
"Alpha djinn, Rae! We need him... And we know the djin's gonna be after him next."  
"You don't know that. What is with you man? Ever since you've got back you have been heartless. Dean deserves to be with Lisa, not us. We'll ruin his life."  
"I'll be saving his life if I don't get to him before the djinn does. I'm going."

She didn't see him again, until he brought Dean back to their small hideout. He was unconscious and so Sam lay him down in the adjoining, run down room. Whilst he was out and Sam was watching over him, Rae took Samuel to his office, avoiding the '_I told you so_' from Sam.

"We need a quick chat." She mumbled into his ear and he followed willingly. Once in the office he shut the door, turning to her with a frown. "Dean can't know about the alphas."  
"Funny... I was going to say the same thing to you and Sam."  
"Well, glad we're on the same page. I'll make sure Sam knows."  
"Rae-" He called her back before she could reach the door. "I don't like working for Crowley y'know."  
"Oh what and I do?"  
"I'm just saying, you don't have to treat me like the enemy."  
"Understood."

She left quickly, not wanting to be alone with him for too long. She felt bad for saying it, given she was so close to Sam and Dean, but their grandfather gave her he creeps.

* * *

Before Dean woke up she made sure Sam was in agreement that he shouldn't be told about their alpha hunting. He'd only freak out if he knew. They'd tell him at a later date. When he did wake up, Rae stood to the side, letting him find out about Sam before she told him she'd known the whole time.

"Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life."  
"What have you been doing?"  
"Hunting."  
"You left me alone, and you were flying solo?"  
"He wasn't alone."

Rae stepped forward now, out of the shadows. She offered a small smile before she pulled him into a hug. They both held each other tight before letting go.

"Wait. What do you mean, not alone? You've been together this whole time?"  
"Sort of... Dean, Sam was right. You had Lisa and Ben and man... If I got out of this, found a guy and was happy... I'd kill you for coming to find me."  
"We hooked up with some other people, too." Sam interrupted.  
"You? Working with strangers?"  
"They're more like family. And they're here."

Sam lead the reformed trio into the main part of the house. Rae moved to sit on the edge of a table, picking up a knife from the surface. She rested the tip against her finger and twirled it around, trying to occupy herself. She could see what was going through Dean's mind. Betrayal, mostly, that his brother had been alive almost a whole year and no one had told him.

Sam introduced Dean to his extended family as she sat to the side, watching. This was something else that had changed her this year. She realised truly that the only family she had was Bobby. Of course she thought of Sam and Dean as her big brothers but when you're the only Singer in a Campbell family hunting team, you were always going to feel like the odd one out. Bobby had been confused as to why her phone calls home had increased in frequency and he was more than understanding to how she felt.

"Give me a second with my grandsons here, please." Samuel glanced to Rae, Gwen, Christian and Mark. The four of them left, heading out into the other room. "Rae, brief them on the new info too." He looked pointedly and she knew immediately what he meant.

"Why do I get the feeling Dean's not gonna be compliant to our hunting ways." Christian sighed finding himself a seat.  
"Shut up." Rae snapped.  
"Sorry." He smirked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What did Samuel want you to brief us on anyway."  
"Dean. He can't know about the alphas. Not yet at least. As far as he's concerned we are just normal hunters. Nothing special."  
"Like I said, he won't be compliant."  
"And like I said, shut up."

Christian stood up, marching over to Rae standing toe to toe with her. Gwen and Mark watched in silence. Rae and Christian's arguing was nothing new, she'd thought he was an arrogant dick since she first met him. But this was different, Rae had too much anger and frustration pent up inside her to let him slide by with nothing.

"Are you gonna make me, Singer?"  
"You bet your ass, Campbell."

Before he could step back she swung her fist, hearing a satisfying crack when it collided with his nose. Christian launched himself at her knocking her onto her back. They rolled around on the floor, fists flying until Sam and Dean ran in to break them up.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Samuel shouted.  
"She's a psycho."  
"And you're an utter twat!" Rae spat back, blood seeping from her split lip. She struggled against Dean's arms as he held her back.  
"Hey, calm down." Samuel held his hands up to their pair, glaring at each other. "We don't need this right now. We're going to meet Johnny at Dean's place." Rae stilled, turning her head to look at Dean.  
"What happened?"  
"Lisa and Ben will be back soon."  
"Alright. Let's go." She nodded, slipping from his arms and heading to find her bag. She stopped at the door, turning to face Christian. "He comes near me again and I'm gonna rip his nuts off." She heard Dean's small chuckle as he followed behind her.  
"Some things never change, huh?"

* * *

After finding Johnny Campbell dead, Dean insisted on taking Lisa and Ben to Bobby's house. As soon as he opened the door, Bobby knew something was wrong. Rae contemplated making sure Lisa and Ben were getting comfortable but figured once Dean found out Bobby knew Sam was alive too, he'd need back up.

"How long?!" She could see the anger in his eyes when he found out.  
"All year."  
"Oh, you got to be kidding me."  
"And I'd do it again."  
"Why?!"  
"Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea. I'd do the same for Rae if she got out."  
"And I'd be grateful." She chimed in.  
"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?"  
"Yeah. A woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant."

* * *

"Those djinn are just sitting out there, watching us. Everybody's got to clear out."  
"What?"  
"They're not gonna come in here until me and Sam are alone."  
"So, what, I'm supposed to leave you here with no backup?"  
"Dean's right. They're smart. They'd wait till they weren't outnumbered."  
"All right, we won't be far. You call when they come, you hear? All right, pack up. We're out of here."

Rae stood to follow but turned back to Dean and Sam.

"How many?" She asked.  
"Mark says three."  
"Three against three then, off the bat. I'm staying."  
"Rae-" Samuel began but Sam shook his head.  
"It's alright. They'll still come."

* * *

Rae left with Samuel and the others, taking the alpha djinn to Crowley's little hideout. Usually, Samuel took the alpha's in alone whilst every waited in the van. This time however, he needed help.

"One touch of her skin and you'll be hallucinating all kinds of nasty crap. I'm coming with." Rae insisted, removing her jacket and draping it over the alphas shoulder so she could grab her arm with ease. "Let's get a shifty on shall we?"  
"How 'bout I give him a hand?" Christian moved towards Rae but she glared at him.  
"How about you sit your butt down before I make you."  
"Hey! Both of you lay off." Samuel barked. "Christian, we got it."

Samuel and Rae left Gwen, Mark and Christian in the van. They still didn't know about Crowley, and Rae knew that was the only reason Samuel had let her help instead of one of the boys. The demons waiting at the front gate let them through, one of them walking infront to guide them to the empty cell where the alpha would be kept.

"Crowley will be in contact for your next hunt." The demon spoke without even looking at them.  
"Yeah, I'll bet." Rae mumbled grumpily.  
"What's wrong love, not enjoying your work schedule?"

No longer did she jump at the sound of his voice. Instead she turned to face him as he stood behind her, a glass of what she presumed to be Craig in his hand. Images of their night together flashed through her mind and she glared at him.

"I'm going back to the car, meet you there Samuel." She turned again, to leave only for Crowley to block her path.  
"Other way round I'm afraid. He'll meet you at the car, I need a word with you."  
"You can have two if you like... Get bent."

The cocky smirk dissapeared, replaced with an angry glare. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around and slamming her back against the wall. She tried to push him away but human strength vs demon strength was like a possum trying to push an elephant over. He clicked his fingers and they were in an office, very similar to that that she had seen in hell.

"Get off me." She spat as his hand still squoze her bicep. Her heart was hammering but she tried to treat him like she did any other demon.  
"I think you've forgotten who I am." His voice was dangerously calm when he spoke.  
"I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of. I just don't care anymore."

He moved quick, moving her backwards until her rear was pressed against his desk, his body pressed against hers. She couldn't tell if he was intending to scare her or turn her on. Either way he was succeeding.

"I know Dean's back in the loop. Make sure he joins your team, you'll catch me alphas quicker with him."  
"No. If Dean wants to stay out then I'm not going to change his mind."

His hand fisted into her hair, pulling her head backwards, his face moving closer to hers. His lips brushed her ear as she pressed her hands against his chest.

"You'll do well to remember who's the top in our little relationship."

Another click of his finger and once again he was gone, this time leaving her in the corridor leading outside. Samuel was still stood with the other demon.

"What was that?"  
"Let's go." Rae brushed past him, marching straight out to the van and climbing in without a word.

* * *

"He said he was staying with Lisa and Ben." Sam shrugged when he returned.  
"Good. It's where he should be." Rae smiled to herself.

She knew Crowley was going to come down on her like a ton of bricks if she didn't get Dean hunting again, but he didn't say it needed to be immediate. Something she learned from the demon himself was that you always got more out of things if your instructions were specific.

She didn't see him for a while. He visited Samuel to tell him about the alpha shape shifter being the next on his shopping list but Rae didn't see him. The only word she did get from him was when Samuel told her Crowley had insisted she take a back seat on this case, only helping when necessary. Samuel had asked why he wanted one of the best in their group to sit this one out but apparently he had just dissapeared without an answer. So, with anger blurring her judgement she hopped onto her Harley and headed to the warehouse where he was keeping the alphas.

"I'm here to see Crowley." She barked at the demon guarding the gate.  
"No one goes in or out unless you're making a delivery."  
"It's about one of his deliveries." She lied. "So let me in... Or you can kill me but I think Crowley would be pissed. You're choice."

He hesitated for a moment before sighing and opening the gate. Rae drove inside, parking her bike close to the entrance. She kept her helmet in hand as she entered the building. There were demons dotted around the place, but Crowley had ensured the demons in the building knew who Samuel and Rae were, knowing not to harm them unless there was a direct order from him. She was wondering aimlessly for almost an hour before she gave in and asked the first demon she saw to take her to Crowley.

When she was lead to the room he was in, all the anger she'd planned on screaming at him with dissapeared. It was wrong, so so wrong but all she could think about was the warm tingling in her lower stomach. Crowley had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie loosened and top two buttons undone. Of course there was the blood splattered, white apron over the top but something about the usually smartly dressed man seeming more casual turned her on.

"I wondered how many times you were going to wonder past the door before you found me."

His usual smirk was present as he twirled a silver blade in his fingers. A creature was strapped to the table and guessing from the yellow eyes, large fangs and claws, Rae presumed it was a werewolf.

"What are you doing, Crowley?"  
"Trying to track down big bad's, big daddy."  
"No, I meant what are you doing stopping me from going on hunts?" She moved closer, ignoring the snarl from the wolf.

Crowley sighed, thrusting the blade into the wolf, the animal making an almost mute whimper before slumping back onto the table. Crowley removed his apron, draping it over his tray of torture tools and gestured towards the door as he walked towards it. Rae followed behind him and again she felt the stirring in her stomach.

Crowley was broad shouldered and without his suit jacket and coat, she could see the muscles beneath the thin material of the shirt. She remembered how it felt to run her hands down it for a brief moment before forcing the images out of her mind. Now was not the time.

He stopped outside a large metal door. Pushing it open he guided her inside, his hand a little too firm on her back. Rae rolled her eyes when she saw she was once again in his office. She didn't wait for his invitation to take a seat, instead plopping down of her own accord. He moved around the desk, sitting in his own leather chair.

"So?" She prompted.  
"As much as you say you'd love to get out of the life, you live for hunting right now." He settled back in his chair as she watched his every move. "I want Dean hunting, you have no intention of guiding him back. You want to be hunting, I won't let you. Caught up yet?"  
"You hardly gave me a chance to talk to him." She pouted. "Fine. I'll go on my own hunt. Let the Campbell's catch your alphas for you." She shrugged, drumming her fingers on her bike helmet that sat on her lap.  
"No can do."  
"What are you going to do, lock me up?" She scoffed.  
"Of sorts." He smirked as her face dropped. "Although I think the cells here would be a step down after how well behaved you were at my house."  
"I was drunk."  
"Of course you were." He raised his hand, fingers poised to click.  
"Wh- Crowley, you can't lock me away!" She stood, the chair toppling over from the sudden movement.  
"Can't I?"

He tilted his head, his eyes glinting with mischief as he clicked the digits and Rae was back at his house, in the room with the fireplace. Instinctively she reached for her gun, usually kept in the back of her belt, but the weapon was gone, as was the knife in her boot. She aimed a kick at the arm chair before running to try the doors. Locked.

"You're not going anywhere." Came a voice from outside. She presumed it to be a demon assistant of Crowley's.

She tried each of the windows, even managed to smash one by kicking it, cutting her leg whilst doing so, but the drop was too far. There was no outer ledge big enough to grab, no drain pipes or balcony's... Nothing. Not to mention the demons surrounding the house on the graveled floor below. She contemplated calling someone but knew Crowley would stop her somehow.

Defeated, she decided to look around the room. There was a large wooden cabinet with glass doors holding many a bottle of expensive looking alcohol. She contemplated helping herself to some but after what happened last time she drank the demons alcohol she thought better of it. She'd be sticking to her usual beers in future. The armchairs and table were set in front of the fireplace and the only other object was a grand piano on the opposite side of the room.

Above the fireplace was a large painting depicting a woman, her face contorted in pain as blood ran from open wounds on her chest. In the background there was a dark figure, cloaked almost in a shadow, besides the eyes. A stark red contrasting on the darkness around it. Rae wondered if this was some artists attempt to recreate the death at the end of a cross roads deal.

She slumped into one of the chairs, propping her feet on the small table in front of her. She hadn't thought much about her deal, not for seven years. Staring up at the painting brought back the nightmares she had had for six weeks after she initially made the deal. The sounds of howling and snarling, the smell of dog in the air, her own blood splattering her face. She closed her eyes, ignoring the memories.

* * *

When she awoke the room was swamped in darkness and she groggily turned her head to look around. At first she thought she was still alone, until the fire roared to life before her.

"Evening." Crowley was sat in the opposite chair, his eyes running over her relaxed posture. Rae stared blankly at the demon. "What, not even a hello?" She turned her head away, staring instead at the painting. "How mature of you." He scoffed following her gaze. "From an old deal... Naive girl, very shy. Wanted to be a successful artist. And why not, she had the talent just lacked recognition. But as the years went on her paintings were more... Disturbed." He smirked into the glass poised at his lips. "Nice of her to feature me in her last piece." He paused, turning back to look at Rae who's eyes were still trained on the painting. "You know your legs bleeding."  
"I was hoping to bleed out and die before you got here." She mumbled.  
"So you do still know how to talk then?"

Before she could come up with something to say back her phone beeped in her pocket. She pulled it out finding a text from Dean.

_'Where are you? I'm with Sam and a damn shifter baby! Could use your help on this.'_

"Well, you can let me go. Dean's with Sam and a shifter baby..." She trailed off with a frown, lifting her eyes to Crowley. "Shifters are spawning now?"

Crowley chuckled, standing and moving to his drinks cabinet. He poured two drinks and returned handing one to Rae. She placed it on the table with a scowl as she pondered what to say to Dean.

"Are you going to let me out or what?"  
"Hm." He circle the lip of his glass with his finger. "I think those dim witted brothers can handle this one without you."

She sighed, tapping in a message.

_'Working a case in Louisville. Back in a few days. Call if something is urgent.'_

"I wonder how Dean will react when he finds out you have a thing for a demon. Or dear old Uncle Bobby."  
"Ok... One, don't talk about Uncle B. Two, I do not have a '_thing_' for a demon. I was drunk and alone and you were there."  
"I was only there because you summoned me." He shot back, his eyes burning into hers.

Luckily for her another beep sounded from her phone. A second text from Dean.

_'What's happening in Louisville? And any tips on how to keep a kid quiet?'_  
_'I'm thinking angry spirit at the minute. Could be wrong. Where'd a shifter kid come from? And do I come across as the motherly type?!'_  
_'Be careful. Sam's on his way back now, we don't know why they're breeding. And no, guess I should've seen that one coming from you, Trunchbull.'_

She rolled her eyes, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Leaning forward she pressed a hand to her leg where the blood was drying on her jeans. Taking a breath she moved over to the piano, just noticing the smashed window was fixed, and sat down on the stool. She let her fingers brush the keys, pressing one and then another for a while. She wished she knew how to play so she could have something to take her mind of being trapped in the room.

She sat there for a while, listening to Crowley when he received a call from Samuel. Apparently they'd missed the alpha shifter but Dean now knew about them. Not their plan to catch them, just that they existed.

* * *

She was there for two days, sleeping in the arm chair and staring out of the window. She didn't talk to Crowley until the third morning. He was only there in the mornings and evenings but just those short periods of time were enough for her to be tempted to recreate their first escapade together. Luckily she had enough resolve to keep from pouncing on him.

She was itching to hunt or at least talk to someone that wasn't him and so she decided she would do whatever she could to annoy him into letting her go. Or killing her but she hoped the first would come sooner than the latter.

She sat on the arm of his chair where he sat in silence. He'd taken to doing this, his fingers linked together in front of him, elbows on the arm rests. He knew his silent presence bugged Rae and so he found it enjoyable. His eyes flickered to her as she looked down at him. She reached her hand forward as though she were going to brush her fingers along his cheek, instead she ran them into his hair, scrubbing back and forth to mess the brown locks up. He jerked his head away with a confused frown as she smiled to herself.

Swinging her legs around to rest over his lap, her feet dangling over the other side of the chair she watched his expression grow curious. She took one of his hands, stretching his fingers out and inspecting his nails.

"You should get a manicure. It'd go well with your suits."  
"If you think I'm going to let you go because you're irritating you are wrong." He tilted his head, waiting for her reply.  
"Killjoy."

She moved away from him and towards his drinks cabinet. Opening one door she took the first bottle of Craig she saw, tossing it carelessly over her shoulder and smiling at the sound of smashing glass. She did the same with four more bottles until a strong grip pulled her away, a bottle of Port in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Crowley shouted.  
"I've got nothing but time in this room, idiot. So I'm going to spend it pissing you off until you let me hunt again."

She dropped the bottle in her hand, letting it smash, the contents splattering her jeans. Crowley's nostrils flared as he ground his teeth, glaring down at her. She knew he could hear how loud her heart was hammering but she could see his decision had been made. He clicked his fingers and the doors flew open.

"You're bike is downstairs." She made to run but he gripped her arm, sure to make bruises. "Don't forget you're still working for me."  
"As long as I'm not trapped with you, I can live with catching your chew toys."


	11. Dance With Me, Gabe

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _Dance With Me, Gabe_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To: TheSpazChik -** _Thanks! x_  
**To: Guest -** _Thanks! And I know what you mean, Crowley's supposed to be that bad guy but he's so great it's hard to not want to see if he has a sweet side. You'll find out as I continue ;) xx_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rae returned to the Campbell's, hunting with them for a few days until she got a call from Dean. He told her he was on his way to meet Sam, who had picked up a case in Pennsylvania.

"Thought you might want to work a case without Christian around."  
"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, looking over to the man in question who was cleaning his knife. "I'll be there by morning."

* * *

When she called the Winchesters they were already at the morgue and so she headed to the motel, staying sat on her bike until they both pulled up in separate cars.

"Where's your helmet?" Dean frowned as he locked the impala.  
"Here. Why?" She gestured to where the black helmet sat on the floor by her feet.  
"Cause he thinks that no one can possibly safe on two wheels." Sam said from behind her.  
"Nice to know someone worries about me." She smiled, picking the head wear up and following the boys up to their motel room. "So, what happening?"  
"One guy turned to a puddle of blood and another guy covered inside and out with boils."  
"I appreciate you guys bringing me in on the super gross cases." She shook her head. "Witnesses?"  
"Ed Colfax. Saw the liquified guy."  
"Great. Let me change and then we'll go pay Ed a visit."

* * *

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed Colfax fell face forward onto his desk.

Sam moved around, pressing his fingers to his neck and shaking his head when he found no pulse. When the trio heard a buzzing sound he pulled off Ed's hat, revealing locusts crawling around inside a large hole in his head. Rae shuddered and bolted from the room.

"Hey, Rae! Where you goin'?" Dean called after her.  
"Shifter shedding I can deal with, witch crap is fine but bugs... Keep bugs to yourself, alright?" She spoke from the hall, feeling as though the insects were on her body somewhere. She heard Sam and Dean's laughs but ignored them, instead moving outside, shedding her jacket and climbing into the impala.

* * *

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean said as he sifted through the papers on the desk. Rae had been sat with him until he placed the jar of locusts on the desk. She took her own pile of papers and moved to one of the beds.  
"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues."  
"Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James."  
"Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report."  
"Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire." Dean read from the report in his hand. "Just a kid with no face and a planted gun... Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece."

Eventually Dean called Cas although Sam insisted he wouldn't answer. So when the angel did turn up, the younger brother was more than pissed that he hadn't answered him all year. And once again, Rae was returning to her earlier guess that Cas was a bit of a douche.

"I am concerned about Rachel though."  
"Me?" Rae frowned as she met his strong stare. "What's there to be concerned about?"  
"You haven't called me once but the scent of a demon is all over you."

Sam and Dean's faces dropped, turning to Rae for an explanation. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, thinking on her feet for a lie.

"Guys, Crowley owns my soul and Uncle B isn't happy. I went to try and get it back, that's all."  
"And?" Dean prompted.  
"And I'm still going to be his puppy's new toy in three years."

Dean sighed, returning to his earlier conversation although Cas didn't seem satisfied with her excuse.

"Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a - a bond or whatever..."  
"You think I came because you called? I came because of this." He moved over to Dean's research."Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters."  
"It does help one to focus."

* * *

After Cas revealed that a whole bunch of heavenly weapons had been stolen, the now foursome headed to the Birch household. When they found out it was the child, Aaron, that had sold his sole for the staff of Moses, Cas knocked him out and took him to the motel.

"Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?"  
"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."  
"What like the C that Crowley left on me?" Rae asked.  
"Yes but they aren't always physical. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul."  
"How?"  
"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on."  
"Dean."  
"He's a kid, Cas. A ki- Sam?"  
"Any permanent damage?" Rae frowned. This was exactly the kind of thing that Sam would usually have stood by Dean on. She needed to figure out why he was acting so odd.

* * *

Cas found that the angel was called Balthazar, only to have one of Raphael's angels try to kill him, ending up with falling out of the window and crushing Sam's car. Cas explained about Raphael wanting to rule heaven but alot of others wanting the opposite, more than likely to become a heavenly civil war.

Leaving Aaron on the bed, Cas used a spell to find Balthazar and took them to his mansion. After banishing a few of Raphael's angels, Dean, Rae and Sam headed inside to find Cas.

* * *

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time."  
"Next time."  
"No time like the present." Dean dropped a lighter, igniting the circle of holy oil surrounding Balthazar.  
"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" The angel shouted as Rae stepped into the room, standing beside Dean. Balthazar's eyes flickered to Rae and a smile appeared on his face. "Rachel Singer? I almost didn't recognize you, all grown up."  
"Wh-" Rae frowned, glancing to Cas for an explanation but even he seemed confused. "You're the second angel that's recognized me for reasons unknown to me. So get explaining!"  
"I'll take a guess and say they other was Gabriel?" She nodded. "He didn't explain?"  
"He died before he got the chance."  
"Ah." A brief flicker of emotion flashed in his eyes before he continued. "Gabriel was your guardian angel, darling."  
"Come again?"  
"From birth until you were fourteen. He watched over you." He smiled.  
"Bull." She spat. "Why don't I remember him?"  
"You were going to live with a hunter. It was too dangerous for him to stick around. He erased your memories of him so you wouldn't miss him."  
"He-" She shook her head. "Cas, is that true? Is it even possible?" Cas nodded, still frowning.  
"Some job he did." Dean stepped forward. "Her dad was abusive, didn't he think to protect her from that?"  
"We angels can't interfere with charges. Just make sure they aren't in mortal danger and that they have a constant source of comfort."

Rae grimaced as a searing, burning pain exploded behind her eyes. She saw Dean rush to her side as she collapsed to the floor, her body shaking. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear the sound, a piercing noise blocking him out. She saw Cas move forward, touching her forehead before her vision swam to black.

* * *

_Her dad was shouting again. Not at her for a change, but at his current girlfriend. Rachel was just six years old but had already seen far too much for her young eyes. She tip toed quietly up the stairs and into her bedroom, pushing the door closed. When she turned, she saw a man sat on her bed. His hair was swept back and his golden eyes greeted her with warmth._

_She'd known him ever since she can remember, but had never actually spoken to him. She never questioned why or how he was in her room, just knew that when he was there she was safe and she was happy. Usually she just curled up beside him and fell to sleep, or played silently whilst he watched. Today, however, she felt like trying something new._

_"Hello." She smiled timidly as his grin increased in his surprise._  
_"Hey kiddo." He spoke back. "How are you Rachel?"_  
_"I'm ok." She climbed onto her bed, sitting cross legged opposite him. "What's your name?"_  
_"I'm Gabriel. You've read about me, remember? At school?"_  
_She gasped when she remembered. "You told Mary she was going to have Jesus!"_

_Gabriel grinned at her astonishment. Most people were too scared to even talk to him let alone be impressed by his identity. He stuffed a hand into his pocket, pulling out a red lollipop and handing it to her. She took it with a smile._

_"Thank you." She pulled off the wrapper and stuffed it into her mouth. "Gabriel?"_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"Why are you always here?"_  
_"To take care of you, so you aren't alone... You're my charge."_  
_"Charge?" She frowned thinking of a television programme she had grown fond of. "Like the Halliwell's are Leo's charges in Charmed?"_  
_"Yep." She thought for a while before she spoke again._  
_"Does that mean you're my best friend?"_  
_"Do you want me to be your best friend?" She nodded her head, her bobbed brunette hair falling into her face. "Then yeah, I'm your best friend, kid."_

* * *

_She was eleven years old now and reveling in the fact her father was working late and she was home alone. She turned her music up as loud as it would go, dancing around her bedroom in her pajamas._

_"Someone's happy."_

_Gabriel appeared by her door, leaning back against the wall, lollipop in mouth. Rae laughed as she spun in a circle and moved towards him. She pulled him by his hand to the centre of the room._

_"Dance with me, Gabe." She giggled, pushing and pulling his arms to make him move._  
_"Nsync?" He scoffed._  
_"Hey, they're good!"_

_Chuckling he proceeded to dance with the young girl, happy to see her smiling for a change. With a family life like hers it was a rare trait to see and so when it did come around, he made sure it stayed for as long as possible. He made a feast of sweets and cake and fizzy pop and crisps appear on a table against the wall, joy filling his heart when Rae hugged his waist in thanks._

* * *

_At twelve years old Rae understood more about the world than she should at such a young age. She knew that the bruises and her broken wrist were not a normal thing for a father to give a daughter. She knew what it was like to just want to die sometimes. Luckily for her, even if she tried to hurt herself, she had someone who would stop her and remind her that eventually things would get better. Gabriel had begun turning up more frequently than usual and Rae knew it was because her father had quit his job and started drinking more often. When he turned up one night with a friend in tow, she had no idea what to say._

_"Hey, kiddo. This is my brother, Balthazar."_  
_"Hello, darling."_  
_"Now, you remember I told you that no one knows who I really am?" He sat down beside her on her bed as Balthazar sat on the stool beside her dressing table._  
_"Because your hiding as a trickster."_  
_"Yeah. Well apart from my dad, Balthazar is the only other person who knows." He smiled. "And you of course."_  
_"Ok." She smiled at the new man in her room. "Can I call you Balt?"_  
_"I suppose."_

_The two men visited Rae alot, usually together, occasionally alone. It was one night when they were together that Rae had some questions._

_"So, you two are brothers?"_  
_"Yep." Gabriel nodded, dipping his finger into the cream of his cake and licking it off._  
_"So, are all angels your brothers and sisters?"_  
_"Yep."_  
_"Even Lucifer?" The angels shared a look before nodding, waiting to see where she was going with this. "I'm sorry."_  
_"What for?" Balthazar asked._  
_"I know what it's like to be related to bad people." She shrugged._

* * *

_Rae lay on her stomach on her bed, the only movement being the sobs that shook her body. Gabriel sat beside her, his hand on her shoulder blade. She was thirteen and had been humiliated by a group of girls at her school. Shouting abuse at her in front of everyone until she broke down and ran home._

_"Go away." She cried._  
_"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. You should know that." He moved so that his back was against the headboard of her bed, his legs stretched before him. "Beside, I thought you said my hugs made you feel better."_  
_"You ever tell anyone and I'll have to kill you." She mumbled._

_Moving closer, she rested her head against his shoulder, knees curled up against her chest._

_"Gabriel?"_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"Will you and Balt always be around for me?"_  
_"Of course."_

_He chuckled, enveloping his arms around her, letting her stay there until she was fast asleep. He only wished he had known that just a few months from that point she wouldn't have any memories of him at all._

* * *

Memories flashed through her brain, reminding her of how much Gabriel had meant to her. Suddenly his death hit her, tearing yet another hole into her heart. She awoke with tears already drying on her cheeks. She was in the motel, curled into herself on top of the sheets.

"Rae? Hey, you're awake!" Dean moved closer as she pushed herself up. "What happened? You just had a fit and then Cas put you out."  
"He was my best friend, Dean."  
"What?"  
"Gabriel? He was the only friend I had and he died before I remembered him... I just, I-" Her throat closed up as fresh tears fell.  
"Hey, hey. C'mon, it's ok." Dean sat beside her, pulling her close to his body, letting her bury her face into his neck.

She cried until she couldn't anymore. When she composed herself she said she was going home, to Bobby. She wanted to tell him about Gabe, just so he felt some comfort that she hadn't really been alone with his brother for fourteen years. She promised she'd be back hunting with them as soon as she could but they insisted she take as much time as she needed.

She could tell Dean wanted to talk about something, she guessed Sam's behavior, but he clearly didn't want to load her with his problems. She made a mental note to call him about it soon, just so he didn't think he was the only one who saw something wrong with Sam.

* * *

Once she had told Bobby everything that had happened she went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. On a whim, she decided to try something.

"Balt?" She said his name quietly at first. "Balthazar, if you've got your ears on I'd kinda like to catch up."  
"I was hoping you would." He appeared by the window, taking a quick glance around the room. "Very homey."

Rae smiled, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, chuckling into her ear.

"You never used to be the cuddly type."  
"Well, the more people you loose the more you hold on to the ones left, I guess." She moved to sit on her bed, Balthazar sitting beside her, both stretching their legs out before them.  
"I heard on the grapevine that you sold your soul."  
"Yeah." She nodded. "D'you think Gabe knew?"  
"Probably. Not much he could've done though."  
"Can't interfere. I know."  
"You aren't my charge, though. I could pay the demon a visit if you like."

She thought about it for a while. Balthazar could nuke it out with Crowley and come out on top easily. But the thought of the demon being sent back to hell or being killed sent unhappy shivers through her.

"No. It's fine. I'll get it back eventually." She leant her head on his shoulder. "No point putting yourself in danger."  
"Fair enough." He glanced down at her leg, moving to push the hem of her shorts up revealing her tattoo. "Rebel." He smirked. "What's this in aid of?"  
"Friends." She explained each component to Balthazar.  
"Here."

He held out two fingers, pressing them to her leg. When he moved away a small pile of sweets had appeared on her skin, littering the floor by the car. She smiled, linking her arm with Balthazar's, squeezing him in thanks.

* * *

It was a few days before Bobby was called by a friend to lend a hand on a difficult hunt. Once he was gone, Rae set up her summoning and waited for Crowley to appear. It was a few minutes but he eventually arrived, his shirt sleeves rolled up still.

"I'm really very busy, this better be important."  
"Did you know I had an angel watching over me as a kid?" She blurted, hoping to catch his interest before he left. Seemingly it worked as his expression turned to a frown.  
"An angel?"  
"Gabriel. When I came to live with Bobby he got rid of my memories of him."  
"Hm." He ran his finger across his lips. "Interesting."  
"Yes, I'm sure it's interesting." She rolled her eyes. "But I've been thinking... I had an angel looking after me, you said I could've been a good student and I can smell your mutts... Am I reading too much into this or..."  
"I knew there was something about you when you could smell wet dog." He spoke aloud but part of her thought he was just voicing his thoughts. "An angel... Interesting."  
"Yeah, you keep saying that." She was growing annoyed. "So, any idea why I can smell them and why I had a guardian?"  
"No." For the first time since she'd met him, he smiled. Not his cocky smirk, a fully fledged, teeth showing, smile. She couldn't help but smile back, thinking he was much more handsome with a smile on his face. "Well... Not yet anyway." And with that, he was gone.


	12. Ever Heard Of Abuse Of Power

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _Ever Heard Of Abuse Of Power_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To: Guest -** _Thanks for the review. And I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Gabriel back. If I do it won't be for a while, but as of yet I'm still undecided. x_  
**To: isis . mama -** _Thanks for the review (: x_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Uncle B?" Rae was confused when she entered the living room, finding a summoning spell set up on his desk. "What are you doing?" Bobby entered the room with a box of matches in hand.  
"Gettin' our damn souls back is what I'm doin'."  
"I don't think Crowley's going to give mine back. But by all means, get yours." Bobby sighed, as he turned to stare her down.  
"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you seem to care less and less about your soul." He raised a knife to cut his palm, dripping his blood into the bowl.  
"Well... It's been seven years. It's kind of old news to me, y'know?"  
"Don't make it any less important." He took a match out of the box. "Oh and if your friend Balthazar is going to be coming over tell him to bring his own damn scotch."  
"Yes boss." Rae mock saluted him, lounging across the sofa as he spoke the incantation. She hoped she'd seem indifferent to Crowley's appearance.  
"Et ad congregandum... Eos coram me." He lit a match and dropped it into the bowl.

Crowley appeared in the kitchen doorway, his smirk present. Rae avoided his eyes, shifting in her seat. She wanted to bolt to her room but knew exactly what he'd think if she did.

"Been making merry, have we?"  
"Bite me."  
"If that's your thing." He snapped his fingers, shutting the TV off and stepped forward towards Bobby. "That Swan dive of Sam's was a thing of beauty. Tens all the way round. Standing ov from the Romanian judge. You should be proud, Bobby. As deaths go, it wasn't too shabby. Cheer up, mate, we just saved the sodding world together. Me, I've been celebrating." Rae frowned. He knew full well that Sam was alive.  
"I'd hate to see what you call celebrating."  
"Yes, you would." His mischevious eyes flickered briefly to Rae who still refused to look at him.

Bobby lifted a bottle to Crowley. "Drink?"  
"No!"  
"Let me get this straight... We just '_saved the sodding world togethe_r,' and you're too good to drink with me?" Bobby asked pouring himself a drink, glancing at Rae to see if she wanted one. She shook her head, holding up the mug of tea in her hand.  
"Obviously. I doubt that you have my brand."  
"What's your poison, your highness?"  
"Craig. Aged 30 years at least. I've been drinking it since grade school."  
"Well, I got old rotgut aged 6 days"  
"Swill like that is gonna burn a hole in your soul. Oops sorry, my soul. But that's why you called. Our little deal."  
"Yeah, well, it's about time you hold up your end and give it back."  
"Give it back?"  
"Our deal was, we ice Lucifer, you rip up the lease."

Crowley's smirk was back and Rae's stomach twisted in anger. She should know by know that double crossing was to be expected from demons. She stood, placing her mug down on Bobby's desk, fists clenched.

"Oh. You didn't read your contract."  
"The hell you talking about, contract?" Crowley snapped his fingers and pointed as writing appeared to burn itself in Bobby's skin.  
"Paragraph 18, subsection B, which is on you naughty bits. I only have to make best efforts to give you back your soul."  
"Meaning what?"  
"Meaning…" He made a straining gesture before sighing. "I'd like to, but I can't."  
"You lying sack of–"  
"Ten years." He walked towards Bobby, completely ignoring the glare that Rae was aiming at him. "You come to daddy. Until then, I suggest you start drinking the good stuff."  
"I figured you'd say that. So you can rot here till you change your mind."  
"Why? 'Cause you asked nicely?"

Bobby shook his head passing Crowley and flicking off the light.

"Cause I'm going Dateline on your ass."

Rae grinned, looking down at the luminous devils trap on the floor. There were a lot of things Bobby wasn't but a damn genius wasn't one of them.  
"I hope that's paint. Really..." Crowley sighed dramatically. "What am I going to do?" He stared pointedly at Rae as he let out a sharp whistle. She frowned until a familiar smell drifted into her nostrils.  
"Uncle B, let him out."  
"What?"  
"Hell hounds." A growl sounded from the kitchen and Bobby grimaced.  
"Doggie breath... Bracing, isn't it? Ball's in your court, Robert. Ten years of living or ten years as Alpo."

Rae pulled her knife from her boot, bending down and scratching away the paint on the floor, breaking the trap.

"This ain't over." Bobby growled.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Crowley moved out of the trap stopping in front of Rae and her Uncle. "Happy hunting, love."

* * *

"Dude, it's five in the morning." Rae yawned as she shuffled into the living room. "Have you even slept yet?"  
"I'm working."  
"Still trying to find a way to get your soul back?" She plopped onto the sofa, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Well, yeah. Aswell as helping the two over grown idjits, manning the phones for all the others and everything else."  
"Alright, well I'll help. Elliot finished that hunt without me so I got nowhere to be yet." She shrugged, I'll take the phone calls, how about that?"  
"Thanks." Bobby smiled, as he placed a phone to his ear. "You're hunting a Lamia... It's a monster..." Rae listened to Bobby's conversation as she headed to make herself a coffee. "Juices hearts, chugs the blood. Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though... There's a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a padre... You're welcome."

Bobby yawned when Rae re-entered the room, two coffee's in hand. She rolled her eyes at the over worked man.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll handle things."  
"I'm busy."  
"So busy you can't get a few hours sleep?"  
"Hey, I'm still here!" A female voice came from the basement as Bobby stared sheepishly into the mug she handed him.  
"Uncle B, what was that?"  
"Demon. Told you... I want our souls back."

Rae groaned, following the elder man down the stairs, finding a woman tied to a chair. She noticed her red eyes, recognizing her as a crossroads demon.

"Hey there, cranky. You were gone so long, I just assumed alcoholic coma." Her eyes flickered to Rae. "Oh good, it's the bosses favorite."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ignore her Uncle B. They've all been saying that recently. He does get to torture me in four years remember."  
"Right..." Bobby frowned but continued. "Where were we?"  
"Your soul."  
"Right. Talk."

Rae sat down on the steps, using her coffee to warm her hands. She listened to Bobby talk to the demon until he brought out a bag. She frowned when the demon began to look worried. He dropped the bag into a metal trash can and lit a flame thrower. Rae stood, moving closer to see what he had. The bag was full of bones. She narrowed her eyes in thought, wondering if burning them would actually work. Bobby pointed the flames over the tub, the demon beginning to scream in pain. Rae's eyes widened. They were bound to get info out of her now.

"I can't." She gasped. Bobby aimed the flame at the bones again. "You don't know what he'll do to me."  
"I have a fair idea." Rae muttered.  
"Right now you better worry about me."  
"You don't get it. He's the King."  
"King of the Crossroads. We've heard the speech." Bobby rolled his eyes.  
"No. King of Hell."

Rae almost dropped her coffee in shock. Surely she couldn't be right, could she? But then, the more she thought on it, the more it made sense. All the demons at his warehouse running to his beck and call, doing whatever he wanted without question. Demons weren't usually the needlessly loyal types. It'd explain how he was managing to find all the alphas for her to catch. If it was true, she was more screwed than she even realised.

Before she could think more about it, the doorbell rang. Bobby handed Rae the flamethrower before dissapearing upstairs. The two females watched each other for a minute in silence.

"What did you mean by '_the bosses_' favorite'?"  
"You didn't know? Us, '_lesser_' demons have been given strict orders about you." She smirked.  
"Which are?"  
"Not to harm a hair on your head unless he says so."  
"Oh."

Rae balked. She was at a complete loss for words. Why on earth would Crowley make sure demons would steer clear of her? He must have something up his sleeve, something that was in his favour. She made a mental note to ask him whenever she saw him next. The demon started to scream for help and Rae flicked the flame thrower on, holding it threateningly close to her bones. She stopped almost instantly.

"You're scared of Crowley but he's not the only one who knows how to torture little insignificant shits like you."

* * *

"Aww, she sounds nice." The demon spoke when Bobby returned to the basement. Rae glanced at him.  
"Marcy."  
"Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death, Bobby?"

Rae's nostrils flared as she aimed the flames at her bones. The demon started screaming again as Bobby shouted over the roar of the fire.

"I want Crowley's name now!" The demon's skin was beginning to blister as she writhed in pain. "Crowley's name!"  
"Okay, okay." She whimpered. Rae turned off the flames. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod." Rae snorted at the name, biting her lip to refrain from letting out a full laugh. "I swear. We call him Lucky the Leprechaun behind his back."  
"MacLeod's Scottish, Einstein." Bobby said, sarcastically.  
"You got what you want, now send me back." Bobby moved past Rae, grabbing a can of lighter fluid and pouring it onto her bones. "No! We had a deal."  
"I gave it my best effort."  
"No!"

She screamed as Rae ignited the bones. They watched as she caught fire, soon dying in her seat, still tied to the chair.

"Crispy." Rae grimaced, turning to Bobby. "So... I guess now we have to research Fergus?"  
"I'll research Fergus, you take phone calls, alright?"  
"Yes boss."

* * *

As Bobby was surveying a map of Scotland, Rae was answering the phones as she had promised.

"Hey, Garth." She answered listening to her friend babble away about a case. "Not a usual thing for vamps to do. Drop a tip to the FBI, I don't think it's our thing. Alright, bye dude." As she hung up another phone rang. "Agent Willis, FBI..." Rae sighed, rubbing a hand down her face, "No, Garth, not us the FBI, the real FBI!" She hung up as Bobby chuckled.  
"How is he still alive?"  
"Beats me."  
"How your research going?" Before Bobby could answer the CDC phone rang. She groaned, regretting ever offering to answer for him.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when there was a knock at the kitchen door. Bobby answered whilst Rae made herself a fresh coffee.

"Oh, good, you're home! Listen. You gotta help me bury a body."  
"Hello to you too Rufus." Rae chuckled as Bobby followed the man outside.

When she returned to the desk by the phone, Crowley appeared in the chair opposite. Rae glanced nervously at the door, hoping that Rufus would keep Bobby outside for a while.

"Hello, darling."  
"Don't call me that." Rae scowled. She knew she had alot of questions for him but if she asked them now, whilst they were at Bobby's things could go terribly wrong. She decided to keep them for a different time.  
"Oh don't be like that, love. We both know you enjoyed our night together."  
"Like I said before, drunk and lonely."  
"Well, giving that you're a hunter I imagine drunk and lonely is going to be an excuse you use frequently."  
"I made a mistake and I learnt from it. It's never going to happen again. Why are you even here, Crowley?" As she spoke one of the phones rang and she snatched the receiver up before he could answer. "Agent Evans, FBI." Crowley smirked at her lying. "Yeah, he's one of ours." She felt a strange feeling on her left leg, just above her knee as though a hand were resting there, but when she glanced down she saw nothing. "If he says he needs to dig up a grave, then let him dig up the damn grave." The feeling drifted higher, towards her crotch and she shifted uncomfortably. She glared at Crowley as a grin appeared on his face. She didn't know how he was doing it but she knew that it was him. "Now you listen here squire, if you make me bring my superior down from his meeting someone will be loosing their job and I can tell you now, son... It won't be me or any of mine." The sensation spread across her crotch and she bit her lip to suppress the moan that was building it's way up her throat. "That's what I thought. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and managed to muster up enough self control to aim a kick to Crowley's shin beneath the desktop. He tutted, suppressing a chuckle.  
"You just lost your privileges."  
"Privileges? I don't have any god damn priv-" He dissapeared before she could finish. "God damn it!"  
"Everything ok, kid?" Bobby asked as he moved to his desk and picked up the keys for his mechanical digger.  
"Punk ass police twerps who think they can do whatever they please because they have a badge."  
"Tell me something new." He scoffed, heading out again.

* * *

"Hey, where are you off?" Rae asked as Bobby grabbed his van keys.  
"Rufus says the Okami was feeding on single white females whilst they slept."  
"Marcy." She nodded. "Need help?"  
"It's gonna be hard enough explainin' to Marcy why I'm there let alone the both of us."  
"Oakie Doakie... Be careful and call if you need me."

When Bobby left Rae sat back in the living room, flicking the TV on as she waited for her dinner to cook. When she heard footsteps she muted the TV, listening for their location. She heard them above and grabbed the nearest gun, tiptoeing up the stairs. She kept silent, her back against the walls as she did for any hunt. She turned to face the end of the hall, sighing in annoyance when she saw Crowley leant against her bedroom door.

"Stealthy. Good quality to have." He smirked.  
"Fucking annoying. Good quality for a demon to have." She shot back, stuffing the gun into the back of her belt. "Now what?"  
"So hostile." He moved his hand slightly behind him, pushing the door to her room open.  
"Don't go in my room." Of course at her request he did the exact opposite, turning his back on her and heading inside. "Hey, get out of my room!"

She ran inside after him, hearing the door shut behind her. She turned on her heel as Crowley swaggered towards her. Backing away she reached for her gun.

"Really, a silver bullet isn't going to hurt me."  
"No but it really puts a dampener on your day, doesn't it?"  
"Not really." He clicked his fingers, the weapon dissapearing.  
"Ever heard of abuse of power?" By now she had her back pressed to the wall with no way of escape. He didn't stop walking until his body was pressed against hers, his hands on the wall either side of her head.  
"No such thing."

He dipped his head, pressing his lips against the skin of her neck. She pressed her hands to his chest, desperately trying to stay focused and push him away. One of his hands moved to pull the tie from her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders.

"You should leave it loose." He murmured into her skin.  
"Stop, Crowley." Her voice lacked the strength it usually held, falling weak under his touch.  
"I'll stop when you mean that."

His hand moved to her hip, pulling it closer to him. A breathy moan slipped past her lips as his mouth dipped lower to press small kisses to her chest. Eventually he moved to kiss her mouth which she ashamedly was waiting for. It wasn't long before she lost all inhibitions, all thoughts that told her how wrong she was to be kissing a demon... To be kissing the king of hell! Her hands fisted into his hair, the other slipping around his waist beneath his jacket. He pulled away almost as soon as she touched him. She frowned, dejectedly.

"As I said, you lost your privileges."

He dissapeared, leaving her more frustrated than she had even felt before. Part of her wanted to call him back and apologize just so he would take her but with the absence of his warmth she managed to regain her self control and head back downstairs, to where her dinner was almost blackened.

* * *

The following morning, after a night of dreams and nightmares plagued by that cocky smirk, Rae headed into the living room, still pajama clad. Bobby was sat at his desk, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Anything new?" She yawned.  
"Crowley had a son." Suddenly she was wide awake.  
"Really?" She moved around the desk to where Bobby was reading about a Gavin MacLeod who died in 1723. "Funny old world." She mumbled. "Got a plan?"  
"Rufus has his signet ring. He's on his way over, should be here tonight."  
"How's this gonna go down? Swapsies?"  
"Something like that." He sighed.

* * *

Later in the evening, Rae listened to Bobby tell Rufus not to swallow the ring before he was talking to Dean, gradually growing angry.

"Where's your brother? Get him." Rae moved closer into the room, listening to his conversation. "Sam, Dean. I love you like my own. I do. But sometimes..." He paused, taking a drink. "Sometimes… You two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons of bitches I ever met!" Rae snorted. "I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lores scrounged up, you need your asses pulled out of the fire, you need someone to bitch to about each other... you call me and I come through, every damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat! Do I sound like I'm done?" Rae leant against the door frame, finding the whole thing highly amusing. It wasn't often the Winchesters got a decent telling off. Bobby stood, beginning to pace the room. "Now look. I know you've got issues. God knows I know. But I got a news flash for you. You ain't the center of the universe! Now, it may have slipped your mind, that Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around, and... And be damned! So how about you two sack up and help me for once?"

He calmed down after that and Rae was shocked when he told Sam and Dean to book flight tickets to Scotland. When he hung up she stared.

"Scotland?"  
"New plan." He moved over to his desk. "Crowley won't be interested in his son."  
"That's a shocker." Rae commented, sarcastically.  
"My thoughts exactly. I found Fergus' bones."  
"Jesus." Rae whistled, impressed. "You know for a grumpy old drunk, you're a genius."

* * *

Listening to Gavin MacLeod talk about his father was something Rae wasn't looking forward to. Sure Crowley was a demon and she knew how evil he was, but there was still something about him that kept her interested. No matter how hard she denied it. But if Gavin said he had been an abusive father, there was no way she'd be able to even look him in the eye again.

But she was rather surprised to hear he was just absentee. Ignorant towards his son, rather disinterested in him completely. When they did communicate it was in arguments, screams and shouts. Rather a butting of heads and overly large egos. Gavin didn't like that his father, who sold his soul for larger equipment was quite the womanizer. That was something Rae found less surprising.

* * *

"Well, you look like hammered crap." Bobby said when Crowley appeared.  
"And you're a vision as always." His eyes moved to Rae who was still dressed in only checkered pajamas shorts and a vest top. "At least there is something nice to look at."  
"Hey, eyes off." Bobby snapped. Crowley sighed, glancing up and spotting the devils trap.  
"Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em."  
"Lucille's better." Rae murmured, remembering when Crowley had once appeared and said her singing of Kenny Rogers was drivel. Hearing her quiet words his mouthed twitched upwards at the corner. Only slightly, but enough for her to notice.  
"Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you're the big kahuna downstairs."  
"I see you've been reading the trades."  
"King of hell?" Rae raised her eyebrows. "Pretty big promotion."  
"Trouble in Paradise?" Bobby asked.  
"Mate. You, have no idea." Crowley summoned a glass, pouring himself a drink. "I thought... When I got the corner office, I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies." He glanced at Bobby. "But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell." He took a drink.  
"I thought that was the point."  
"You know what the problem with demons is?" He asked, finishing his drink and placing it on the table.  
"They're demons?"  
"Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole 'Spike anything with black eyes' plan wasn't half bad... Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing."  
"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?"  
"A little." Rae chuckled and Bobby shot them both a dirty look. "Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it."  
"I want –"  
"Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you." Crowley interrupted. "I want my soul back, idjit... 'Fraid not... But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme! Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes."  
"You're an idiot." Rae tutted, settling herself on the sofa.  
"Are we done?"  
"Just getting started."

Bobby and Rae turned to look at where Gavin had materialized. She side glanced at Crowley who looked startled.

"Gavin?" Rae frowned. He sounded... Emotional. For a demon. "Is that you? It's been so long. I love you so -" He broke off into laughter and Rae glared at him. "Sorry. Your souls for my boy, is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but... Problem is... I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son?" Gavin too was glaring at his father. "You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend."  
Rae chuckled now. "Gavin wasn't a bargaining chip dumbass." She moved, leaning back against Bobby's desk, folding her arms over her chest. "Uncle B used him to dig up dirt on you. Since the pair of you hate each other, he was more than happy to tell us some stuff."  
Crowley frowned, his eyes moving to Gavin. "What did you tell him, son?"  
"Everything." Gavin smiled wickedly before flickering and dissapearing.  
"We know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but..." Bobby moved passed Rae, towards Crowley. "In life, you were nothing but a two - bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt." She forced herself to stare straight into his eyes, smirking a little at Bobby's words.  
"Just trying to hit double digits." He shrugged. "Never got any complaints." Again, he smirked at Rae. "So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?"  
"And, now I know where you're planted."

Bobby picked up his cell phone and tossed it to Crowley. The demon frowned, placing it to his ear.

"Dean. It's been a long time. We should get together... Back?" His frown deepened as he listened to Dean. "A kilt. I had very athletic calves." Now Rae was frowning. Why on earth was he talking about a kilt? "What's the game?" He turned to Bobby. "This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth."  
"How do you think we knew you were king of hell? One of your red eyed bitches is nice and crispy in the basement." Rae cocked her eyebrow, scoffing at his pointless lie.  
"That's where she got to."  
"You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. But, end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames."

Crowley was listening to the phone again, his jaw set. His eyes moved from Bobby to Rae as he deliberated his situation.

"Your bones for our souls. Going once…"  
"Wait." Rae interjected, standing up straight.  
"Rae?" Bobby tilted his head in question. She never moved her eyes from Crowley.  
"Your bones for his soul. Not mine." Now Crowley was the confused one.  
"Rachel Singer are you outta your damn mind?" She turned to Bobby an apologetic look on her face. She could faintly hear Dean, protesting through the cell phone.  
"We don't have time to talk about this now. I'll explain when there isn't a demon in the living room."  
"You think I'm gonna let you give up the one chance you have of gettin' your soul back?"  
"Uncle B-"  
"Rachel, don't be an idjit!"  
"I don't want my bloody soul back, ok?" She shouted, hands balled into fists in frustration. "I don't want it." She repeated quieter, turning back to Crowley. "Dean, Crowley's got ten seconds to give Uncle B his soul. Ten... Nine... Eight, might want to hurry it up there stud."  
"Bollocks." Crowley lifted his hand, making the words of Bobby's contract burn into his skin. He turned his hand and the words disappeared.  
"You can go ahead and leave in the part about his legs." He rolled his eyes but did as Rae said, erasing everything else.  
"Now," Rae stood on the sofa, stretching up and using her knife to scratch away the paint on the ceiling. "I figure you might want to head off to Scotland and collect your bones."


	13. Bollocks

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _Bollocks_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To: TheSpazChik -** _Thanks for your review! x_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Once Crowley had dissapeared, Rae slumped onto the sofa, closing her eyes to the burning glare of Bobby. She sighed, as she sat up straight.

"I sold my soul seven years ago. I came to terms with that a long time ago, Uncle B." She began. "At first, when I got here, you remember I used to read your books?" Bobby nodded taking a seat beside her. "I was looking for a way to get rid of a demon deal but I never found anything. Then as time went on I forgot about it. I didn't care about my soul at all. I had nightmares about going to hell for a while but now... I just don't care."  
"How can you not care about that?"  
"I don't know but I don't." She shrugged. "I'll be twenty four when Crowley comes for me. And the way I figure it... That's enough."  
"Enough?"  
"Twenty four is a good age for a hunter... I don't want to be hunting when I'm your age, Uncle B." She slipped her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And at least this way I know exactly when I'm gonna die and can make sure I get to say goodbye first. How many hunters do you know that got to say goodbye to their families?"  
"You really gonna make me out live you?"  
"You were always going to out live me, demon deal or not." She smirked. "I'm a clumsy hunter."  
"You're one of the best."  
"Not compared with you."

The pair sat in silence for a while, hand in hand, Rae's head resting against Bobby's shoulder. She knew he didn't understand entirely why she was so content with ending everything at twenty four and if she was completely honest she didn't completely understand it either.

"Uncle B... When Sam went into the pit and Luci killed us... Do you remember anything?"  
"Not really." He shrugged. "Just darkness and then Cas was stood over me. Why, do you?" He turned his head slightly to look at her.  
"Yeah. A white room but the hall outside was disgusting. There was a boy in a room opposite but it wasn't like mine, it was... Well, disgusting like the hall."  
"You think that was hell?"  
"_My_ hell."  
"What do you mean, _your_ hell?"  
"I... I saw Crowley down there. He said I was in my own personal hell. So I kinda figured everyone has there own individual hell, y'know." She sighed, standing up.  
"You saw Crowley?"  
"He does own my soul." She frowned, not wanting to tell him she had purposely asked to see him. She made to leave but Bobby stopped her.  
"So, a white room?" He frowned, taking off his cap to scratch his head. "Doesn't sound like any sorta hell."  
"Well, I said things in hell I'd never say up here. Freaked me out to be honest. And the white room... I think that's Jimmy's fault."  
"Jimmy? What'd he do?"  
"He hated that I read books about monsters instead of princess'." She yawned. "I told him monsters were real once and he said If I didn't start acting like a normal kid he'd put me in the loony bin." She forced a smile looking down at the floor. "The thought of being locked away in a rubber room with people thinking I was crazy nearly did drive me crazy. I started wondering whether everything I'd read about was just fiction and all the things I'd ever seen in real life was just my imagination. I even ignored Gabriel for a month straight because I thought I'd made him up." She laughed a little. "And with what we see everyday, sometimes it's kinda easy to think, _'what if I am mental and this is all in my head'_?"  
Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it."  
"Y'know, the more I spoke about monsters as a kid the more my dad would threaten me. It was always either a mental hospital or you."  
"_Me_?"  
"He always told me my Uncle Bobby was a crazy dude who lived in some backward ass country, thinking he hunts monsters when actually he kills real people."  
"Jimmy always was a piece of work."  
"I was terrified of you back then."  
"Then why'd you come here when he died?" Bobby frowned.  
"I was fourteen by that point. Came to realize my dad was an arse and that half of what he said about you was probably bullshit."  
"Well," Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think it's fair to say if he only did one good thing it was mentioning my name to you."

* * *

Sam and Dean drove straight to Bobby's once they were back from Scotland. Dean flew into a rant about how stupid Rae was to let Crowley go with her soul. Sam was a little more understanding once she explained, but Dean was still angry. She knew he'd come to terms with it sooner or later but she wasn't sure she could stop him trying to get it back for her.

She managed to get Dean on his own to ask him about Sam. Both knew there was something very wrong with him but neither had any sort of idea what.

She headed out with Sam and Dean, looking for a hunt. It was a day and a half before Crowley sent one of his minions to meet the Campbell's with information. This time he wanted the alpha vampire. They were after a smaller nest which Crowley was convinced could lead them to the alpha. Sam and Rae decided to keep the initial hunt between the three of them for now, calling in the Campbell's when they got a location.

They headed to a bar called '_The Black Rose_' to find the vamps. Each of them went after a different guy. When Rae's took out his plastic fangs she headed out to find the boys. She saw Sam looking down an alley, machete in hand. She ran over, heart skipping a beat when she saw Dean on the floor, a heavy set man on top of him. Rae raced forward, pulling her machete from inside her jacket. The vampire jumped up, dropping Dean. Sam joined her, waving his weapon at the vamp before he ran off, jumping over the wall.

"Sammy." Dean's voice was weak as Rae dropped to her knees beside him.  
"He's been bitten." Rae whispered. Part of her wanted to take Dean away from Sam, scared by the fact he'd stood and watched his brother get bit. But she knew she still needed him.

* * *

Dean escaped through the bathroom window of the motel after insisting that once Samuel, who told Sam he had a cure, got there he would kill him. Sam went off to find him whilst Rae stayed at the motel for Samuel and if Dean came back.

Whilst she was sitting alone, machete in hand, Crowley appeared. She didn't try to attack him this time, just accepted his presence with a nod.

"Very morose." He commented. He pulled out one of the chairs, brushing it down before taking a seat. "I do wish you'd choose a nicer place to stay."  
"Can't afford the Four Seasons."  
"Trouble in paradise?" He watched as she fiddled with the machete.  
"Dean's been bitten by a vampire." She sighed, placing the blade on the table. "And Sam's... Weird."  
"And you're noticing this now?"  
"More so than usual." She smiled a little. "To what do I owe the pleasure anyway?"  
"I'm curious, love... Your soul is still in my possession."  
"Correct." He watched her curiously as she avoided his gaze.  
"Why?"  
"Don't want it." She shrugged, unwilling to try and explain herself again.

Sitting here with him in the dim light of the room reminded her of the night she had slept with him. Her dreams were constantly plagued with him now. Memories of that night and of each time he had been within an inch of her since.

"You really are one of a kind." His lips quirked upwards at the corners. "You'd make a great student."  
"Still harping on about that?" She rolled her eyes, standing and moving across the room to the window. "I'm not lying. You could be brilliant."  
"Oh, honey I am brilliant. That's why I'm hunting alphas for you."  
"Mm." He appeared at her back as she looked down at the parking lot, waiting for anyone to arrive. "Speaking of your soul, I was having a look at it the other day."  
"How?"  
"I'm in possession of it, I can look whenever I feel like it."  
"Ok." She frowned. "I imagine you have many weird pass times but that wasn't one I would've ever guessed at."  
"It's different."

Her eyes widened at his words and she spun around to face him. He stayed unmoving, the distance between them minimal as she turned. She gulped as she scanned his face. His eyes still held their mischevious sparkle that she had seen before, his lips still turned up in that famous smirk a certain softness that was making them more appealing to her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"What do you mean different?"  
"Well, where would the fun be in just telling you?" His voice was lower, his eyes traveling down her face to her neck.  
"Dammit, Crowley!"  
"I told you, you lost-"  
"My privileges. Yes, I know. Although I'm not sure what my privileges were."  
"We were working together." He said as though it were obvious.  
"I was working for you."  
"If that's how you saw it." He shrugged. "Of course there was the other part of our relationship."

His hands moved forward, his index finger finger running up her stomach and over her breasts. Her eyes closed as she arched her back, pushing her chest towards him. He spread his fingers, his palm pressing firmly against her. His other hand slipped around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Crowley-" She breathed his name against his lips, completely losing herself at his touch.  
"Shh." He kissed her skin, just behind her ear, moving to graze his teeth along her jaw. "Bollocks." He whispered.  
"What?"  
"Samuel."

Crowley dissapeared just as there was a knock at the motel door. She groaned, taking a moment to calm herself. When she let Samuel in it took most of her concentration not to punch him for interrupting them.

* * *

When Dean left to find the guy that turned him, both Samuel and Rae turned on Sam.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Sam?"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"You knew about the cure!"  
"What? No, I didn't."  
"But we talked about it months ago."  
"Not me. Must've been Christian or something."  
"Dude, you said you were gonna call Samuel cause he mentioned a cure to you a while back."  
"Wh-" Sam broke off. "Huh, yeah... Sorry, I must've forgot." He shrugged.  
"Huh. That's strange, cause if you had known, it'd be almost like you let him get turned. Get a man on the inside? Help us find that alpha vamp we've been looking for?" A brief silence passed as Rae contemplated mentioning she saw him watching in the alley.  
"Are you serious? You think I'd do something like that, risk my own brother? What's wrong with you?"  
"So... Back at the alley when he got bit... You weren't watching it happen?" Rae asked in a quiet voice.  
"What?"  
"I saw you Sam!" She shouted.  
"You ever heard of being paralyzed in shock?"  
"Yeah I have but most hunters get over that their first few jobs. You've been doing this for years!"  
"Look, I'm just relieved we can fix him."

Sam ended the conversation, finishing gathering his supplies and leaving the room. Rae turned to Samuel with a sigh.

"Something's up. Even Dean knows it."

* * *

When they arrived to where Dean was, the place was littered with headless corpses. Rae knew Dean was a good hunter but this was insane. When they found him, he was resting his foot on the head of the big guy that had turned him in the alley. They got him back to the motel, giving him the cure that Samuel made and eventually, once he was human again, heading out on the road.

The more time Rae and Dean spent with Sam the more they found that he was not the Sam that had fallen into the pit. Rae wondered if there was some part of Lucifer still inside him, biding his time and messing with the rest of them.

Rae decided to give the brothers some space, hoping Dean alone could coax some truth from Sam. She headed off to find her own case, eventually finding a small town suffering from eight cases of teen suicides in the last two months.

During her time there, Balthazar paid her a visit and once he heard she had rejected her soul, he was livid.

"You said you didn't want me to do anything because you would get it back yourself." He shouted. It was the first time she'd ever heard him angry, it was so odd to hear from the usually laid back and arrogant angel.  
"Yeah, I lied Balt. I do that now."  
"To me?" He shook his head. "And what about Gabriel? What would he think?"  
"It doesn't matter what he thinks! He's dead and he ain't coming back."

The pair glared at each other, the anger surging through them not yet willing to budge.

"Rachel... You've made a stupid mistake. Your soul-"  
"What? What exactly is _so_ important about it?"  
"One day you'll regret even selling it in the first place."  
"Doubtful."  
"I know things about you that you don't. So trust me, you will."

Balthazar dissapeared, leaving Rae to her thoughts which were even more jumbled than usual at his last words.

* * *

She tried to forget about it whilst she finished the case, but the confusion only grew with each day. Before she called the Winchester's to meet up, she decided to summon Crowley.

"How many times must I ask you to call instead of this? Really, it's very annoying."  
"Apologies your majesty." She smirked. She found herself much more comfortable in Crowley's presence. "I have a few questions."  
"When don't you?" He smiled a little moving to sit at the table.  
"Right. Well, first off... Why have you told your demons not to harm me?" He frowned, tilting his head to one side. "The girl we fried, extra crispy told me." Rae explained. "Actually she called me '_the bosses favorite_.'"  
"Hm." Crowley smirked. "You're different." He began. "A guardian angel, a demon deal, the ability to smell a hell hound and the difference in your soul... I don't want you harmed until I know exactly what you are."  
"What I am?" She moved to sit in the chair opposite him. "I'm human."  
"A very abnormal human."  
"Well, you know how to charm a lady." She sighed. "That whole, soul being different thing though... Any ideas why?"  
"Not yet. I'm looking into it." He paused, his eyes running down her body. "There are lots of different ways to view a soul... Owning it, being granted permission at the brink of death and through an intimate encounter where the person whose soul it is completely loses themselves."  
"What?" She frowned, dumbly.  
He sighed. "As I recall, you said it was something that was passionate and took a little soul."

Crowley pushed his chair back from the table but stayed seated. He held out his hand, a cocky smirk being sent towards her. Rae stood, slipping her hand into his, her heart beat increasing. He pulled her closer until her knees were against his. He glanced down, a silent invitation. Rae bit her lip as she moved her legs to straddle his lap, sitting down. His hands moved to her lower back, keeping her in place. She let her palms run over his chest as he leant his head back, looking up at her.

His eyes were much softer than usual, the mischief gone, replaced with a burning lust. She let her hands move to cup his face, feeling the beginnings of stubble beneath her palms. His eyes never left hers as she leant down for a kiss, giving a small moan at the softness of his lips. The familiarity should've alarmed her but all she felt was a settling in her stomach for the desire that she had felt for those lips since she'd first felt them on her skin.

She pulled away but kept her face close to his as she moved her hands to pull at the knot of his tie. Slowly she pulled the strip of fabric away, dropping it onto the table top behind her. Crowley's hands had drifted higher, settling on the skin of her waist beneath her vest top. The feeling of his palms on her bare flesh made goosebumps rise along her spine.

She began to unbutton his shirt, placing a kiss to the newly revealed skin after each button. When she got too low to reach, she removed herself from his lap, kneeling instead in the space between his spread legs. She continued on, pulling the shirt from where it was tucked into his trousers. She ran her hands up his chest, fingers tangling through his chest hair. He leant forward, pulling off his shirt and jacket, letting them crumple behind him.

A smirk graced her features as she slowly, teasingly ran her hand along his length through his trousers. She bit her lip when he groaned feeling her own arousal increasing as she popped open the button, gradually inching down the zipper. Soon he pushed her hand away, unzipping and pushing off the trousers himself, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Eager." She smirked. He did nothing but return the gesture, the mischief flashing in his eyes again and she knew her treatment was going to be much worse and she wouldn't be able to take care of things herself. Not if Crowley had anything to do with it.

She wasted no more time in pulling off his underwear, ignoring the snort of derision from Crowley. He was soon silenced when she wrapped her hand around his base, letting her tongue circle the head. However, before she could take him into her mouth, he used his hand to tilt her head up by the chin. He shook his head, standing before her, gesturing for her to stand too. When she did his eyes ran up and down her body giving her the most pleasant of shivers. He placed his hands on her hips, walking her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"Lie down, darling." His voice was low and gravelly in the silence, dampening her core.

She did as he instructed, sitting down and scooting back until she lay across the centre of the bed. As she watched Crowley crawl onto the sheets, she recalled her lack of matching underwear the last time and grimaced. She was fairly certain her underwear today had pink and yellow hearts and crosses all over.

Her panic was pulled to a stop however when Crowley gave a simple click. She looked down, sensing the sudden change in material on her skin and found herself in the most gorgeous lingerie she had ever seen. It seemed familiar to her somehow and she frowned a little.

"I believe this was a piece you saw in a shop window when you were eighteen and wondered if you'd ever have the need for it." Crowley answered her unasked questioned.  
"I... How did you... You can read my mind?"  
"Not always. Little snippets when you aren't blocking me out." He smiled. "For the record, you should buy yourself some. I do like a surprise." His eyes were glinting again. "And you look bloody edible, love."  
"A feast fit for a king?" She flirted, letting her hand run down her chest, reveling at the feel beneath her fingertips.

The set was black, the bra silk with lace around the edge of the cups and a bow in the middle. Thin, sheer material flowed down from the bottom, into a thigh skimming baby doll. Beneath was a black, matching thong with a bow tied over her left hip bone.  
( cgi /thing ?id =73144993&tab=sets) (Take out spaces and a full stop.)

Crowley's hand pressed to her chest, above her breasts, trailing down between them and down her stomach, his fingertips leaving memorable trails along her skin. One hand moved to slip beneath the baby doll, cupping the dampness of her underwear. Rae let out a moan when he applied a gentle pressure.

"Crowley..." She breathed softly, reaching her hand to his but he batted it away.  
"Don't make me tie you up." He winked and she bucked her hips at his words. "Maybe another time. Tonight, you're mine to take my time with." Her head fell back as she moved around trying to create friction against his palm.  
"Don't talk like that if you aren't going to take action on the effect you have." She whined, her words taking on a desperate tone.

He pressed his thumb against her clit through the material and her eyes fluttered closed. He leant down, gently nipping at the skin of her neck before moving down to her legs. He let his tongue trail from her knee, up the inside of the thigh, to the edge of her panties.

He slipped the material to one side, slipping his index finger inside of her. A long moan escaped her throat as she felt the digit on her inner walls, her hips gyrating against the feeling. She glanced down and saw the smile Crowley was wearing at how much pleasure she received from just one finger or just his voice.

She reached down again, this time to run her fingers into his hair which he contentedly allowed. She could feel his hot breath on her core as he added a second finger, sliding in easy thanks to the dampness he had caused. She could tell he was purposely going painfully slowly and so began to move herself up and down on his fingers, her breath hitching.

As she lost herself in her own actions she almost screamed when she felt his hot tongue on her clit, the beginnings of his stubble scratching against her thighs. His fingers were still inside of her as he used his tongue to trace circles on her clit. His free hand moved from stilling her hips to grope her breast. His speed increased with every passing second and soon, stars were exploding behind Rae's eyelids. She yelled out his name, gripping the sheets beneath her until her knuckles were white. Crowley moved his mouth away as she panted, chest heaving. His smirk, lips glistening with her juices, only aroused her more.

"Keep it down you perverts!" The elderly woman's voice came from the adjoining motel room and Rae couldn't help but erupt into hysterical laughter.  
"Always with the interruptions." Crowley grumbled although he was smiling at her amusement.

It was only a brief second before Rae realised she was now lying on Crowley's bed in his house. She smiled, letting her hand slide across the soft Egyptian cotton sheets beneath her. They were a crimson red and she smiled contentedly.

"I like your bed." She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to whisper in the candle light of the room. "It's the comfiest I've ever been on."

In the light Crowley seemed even more attractive than she had ever thought him. She always associated candle light with one of two things. A hunt with no electricity and only a lighter for visibility, or a romantic situation. A candle lit dinner or a candle lit picnic or candles around a shared bubble bath... Or like now, candles around the bedroom. With that in mind she couldn't help but look at Crowley as a lover and nothing else. The knowledge of him being a demon, being the king of hell and the owner of her soul seemed to evaporate from her memory. She forgot, or just ignored, all the torture and all the evil things he'd ever done or caused. Right now, he was hers and she was his and that's all that mattered to her. She couldn't bring herself to think about what he would do with her after they were finished this time.

"And of course it's the only made I've ever... You know... On." She blushed for reasons she was unsure of. Maybe for the romantic turn her thoughts had taken.  
"There are plenty of beds in the world to christen, love." Crowley smirked, moving to lay beside her. "But this will always be the most comfortable. I am a king after all."

He leant across, attaching his lips to her collar bone. She rolled onto her side, pressing their bodies flush against each other. She wanted to remove the lingerie and let him take her, but more so, she wanted him to remove it.

"At least I know you do have a kink." He murmured against her skin, referring to her arousal when being threatened with being tied up. "At least I know you'll enjoy being tied to this bed."  
"Sometimes I think I'd enjoy anything with you." She whispered, not thinking what she really meant by that. Crowley nibbled at the skin of her collar bone as a growl escaped his lips.  
"Bollocks." He whispered. "What do you mean?" His voice was husky, sending shiver down her spine as she pressed her thigh against his hardened member.

"I just mean..." She broke off as his lips moved lower, finding the flesh of her breasts. "All this stuff, the daddy kink and being tied up... With anyone else I'd be freaked out but with you it turns me on." She arched her back as he pulled the lingerie down, revealing her breasts to him. "Fuck! All you have to do is talk... Say the right words and I'm yours, completely." She ran her fingers into his hair once more. "Your voice is so... Seductive. And your fingers and your tongue, Christ!" She lifted her leg, hooking it over his hip, pressing herself closer to him. "I need you." She whimpered.

He pulled away, rolling her onto her back, his eyes dark and focused. He tore the fabric of the lingerie from her body, staring down at her naked form for a moment. She expected him to slam himself into her but before he touched her again, he leant down, stealing a heated and needy kiss.

He brushed the head of his cock between her folds, coating himself in her wetness. He slid into her opening, moving inch by inch until he was buried deep inside of her. She noticed when he stopped for the smallest of moments that his eyes were closed and lips parted in pleasure. She bucked her hips, encouraging his movement.

The feeling of him inside set her on fire, her passion burning for him. It was only her second intimate encounter with anyone, but she knew, deep down in the bottom of her heart that he was the only man she would let take her this way. Being so intimately connected with someone was something she never wanted to achieve with anyone other than him.

She pulled him down to her, letting her hands slip around his shoulders, nails gently scratching up and down his back. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him, still, after her first time, adjusting to his size. He moaned and grunted into her ear as she begun to trail kisses in the crook of his neck.

Rae nibbled and sucked at the skin until a red mark began to form. She didn't meant to mark him, didn't know what his reaction would be but when she saw the small love bite, she couldn't help but feel a thrill at leaving a mark on such a powerful man.

She felt that familiar tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, her mind becoming blank as though she were drifting into her own universe. A universe where she and Crowley were the only things that existed, pressed close together in ecstasy. She continued covering his neck and cheek with small kisses, trembling beneath his weight.

"Crowley, fuck!" She breathed burying her face into his neck, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

As her mind exploded in a white light, hips circling, she felt him at her very centre, something she'd never felt before. Not just the kisses he was dropping to her forehead, lips and collar bones but as though he were touching her very... _Soul_.

Rae suddenly remembered the reasoning for this encounter as she came down from her high. Crowley's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he streamed soft moans and grunts. For a moment, as his pace increased, he seemed to forget himself as he spoke.

"Rae... Fuck, Rachel." His eyes were closed as he panted her name, breathy and broken whilst his seed spilled inside of her.

The warmth of his cum inside of her was new, a feeling she didn't know she'd enjoy until he had done it. He thrust into her a few more times, her hands unwilling to release him.

He moved away, collapsing beside her, chest heaving. She lay still, regaining her breath, afraid to speak and ruin the moment. It was silent for a long time, save for their breathing which gradually returned to normal. She hadn't ever expected Crowley to say her name. Not during sex. To say the wrong name was something she could have expected of him. But not hers.

Confused by her thoughts she finally decided to speak.

"So... My soul." She began, turning her head a little to look at him. "See anything out of the ordinary."  
"Mm." He blinked and met her gaze. "You're more different than I thought." He let out a small laugh. "But that can wait. You should sleep." He sat up, grabbing the now crumpled covers from the bottom of the bed and pulling them up over them.  
"What about you?"  
"I don't sleep."  
"Oh." She nodded, her fingers once again caressing the material of the sheets. "You want me to sleep here?"  
"Unless you'd rather I took you back to the motel."  
"Uh... No. Like I said, your bed is comfy." She shrugged, snuggling herself into the warmth of the covers.  
"And it's not for my presence then?" He asked arrogantly.  
"I'm sleeping with you for your bed Crowley. Same as you are me for my abnormal soul." She yawned, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming her with the lack of light and sudden warmth that engulfed her. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

Crowley watched as her eyes fluttered closed, sleep over coming her before she heard an answer. He didn't move, just staying beside her, occasionally watching her breath make her chest rise and fall. He opened his mouth, a frown forming again as he thought.

"I'm not so sure you're human, love."

* * *

**A/n -**_ Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_


	14. Seal It With A Kiss

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _Seal It With A Kiss_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer._

**To: TheSpazChik -** _Thanks for the review (: xx_  
**To: isis . mama -** _Thanks for the review! And don't worry, all will be revealed in time (: (Also, glad you're enjoying this!) xx_  
**To: tvfanatic1994 -** _Thanks for the review! xx_

**A/n -** _Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I had a bit of writers block. As a result this chapter isn't the greatest, but the next chapter should be better. Promise. xx_  
_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rae woke up to warmth and comfort and for a moment, refused to open her eyes to the day. She tightened her arm around whatever it lay over until that something moved slightly. Frowning, she let one eye open and found herself snuggled against Crowley's side, arm draped over his middle. The man himself was unmoving, an uncomfortable and confused expression on his face. She bit her lip, suppressing a chuckle at his face as she sat up, pushing herself away.

"Sorry." She muttered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
"Mm." He offered, glancing at her.

She took a moment to appreciate waking up in a nice bedroom, rather than a motel room. She turned to look at Crowley, noticing he was still naked beneath the sheets. She found it odd to see him in such a casual scene, so used to him in an immaculate suit and coat. She yawned, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You never told me about my soul, last night." She commented. Crowley's eyes finally met hers, the reluctance in them speeding her heart rate. "What?"  
"I got a better look at it last night and... It's definitely different."  
"Spit it out Crowley, since when do you get nervous to say something?" She knew. She knew what he was going to say but was still asking with the slightest hopes her suspicions would be proven wrong.  
"I'm not nervous. You should be, kitten."  
"Why?"  
"You... Are not a human, Rachel."

Rae's heart dropped as she stared back at the demon. She darted her tongue out to wet her lips as she nodded. Crowley's head tilted slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well... I was expecting more of a reaction."  
"I already knew, kind of... I mean, I kind of had it coming." She turned her back to Crowley, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed, using one arm to keep herself covered with the duvet. "Who the hell has angel friends and can smell hell hounds?" She forced a laugh, biting the inside of her cheek as she felt tears threatening to fall. "I should've expected it, I guess." Crowley narrowed his eyes, confused by her reaction. "Um, can I have some clothes?"

He nodded clicking his fingers, returning her to the jeans and vest top she had been wearing the night before. She stood from the bed, turning again to look at Crowley. He nodded again silently, sending her back to her motel with another click.

In the privacy she collapsed into sobs, wracking her body. She let herself fall onto the bed, curling up into a ball. Of course she had known that there was something different about her but not being human? That was the last thing she needed. The one thing she never wanted to happen. And who does she tell? Who does she have to talk to? The only family she had was Bobby and the Winchesters. It was never a good idea to tell a hunter you weren't human. Nine times out of ten the conclusion drawn was: Human equals good, not human equals bad. Hell, she'd drawn that conclusion herself on more than one occasion. All of her friends were hunters, too. All except four. Gabriel was dead, Cas would side with Sam and Dean should it come down to it, Balthazar wasn't talking to her and Crowley? He wouldn't care.

Eventually she climbed to her feet, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She stretched, her bones protesting after being curled into each other for so long. She picked up her phone, finding a handful of missed calls from Bobby and Dean. She called Bobby first.

"Why do you have a phone if you aren't gonna answer the damn thing?" Bobby answered.  
"Hello to you too, Uncle B." She sighed.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Tired, I guess."  
"Hm. Well, did you finish your case yet?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice.  
"Yeah. Vengeful spirit. Again. Honestly this job is repetitive." She smiled a little, finding comfort just from speaking to Bobby. "What's up, anyway?"  
"I want you to go back with the boys. I've had Dean on the phone talking about Sam letting him get bitten by that vampire. He's gettin' paranoid."  
"He's not. Sam just watched, I saw him." Rae sighed again, recalling the mountain of other problems in her life. "Then he told me he'd called Samuel cause he had a cure. Then acted like he knew nothing about it."  
"Jesus." Bobby sighed. "Give him a call, see where they are. He called me and I confessed a whole bunch of crap to him."  
"What?" She frowned.  
"Something about people asking for the truth and getting it."  
"Where's the problem?"  
"One girl committed suicide, and one guy killed another."  
"Ah." She nodded. "I'll call him, see what's happening. Later, Uncle B."  
"Wait... Rae are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, positive."  
"Alright. Well, give me a call, keep me updated."

She sighed, tossing her phone into her bag. She should call Dean but if he was getting the truth and she spoke to him, whose to say she wouldn't confess everything. That she wasn't human, that she's been sleeping with the king of hell, that she might even be falling for the king of hell. Rae's eyes widened at her own thoughts. Falling for Crowley? She dropped into a chair, letting her head fall to the table, wincing at the smack of her forehead against the wood.

"Something wrong?" Crowley's voice came from behind her and she closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up.  
"No." She answered. "Miss me so soon?" She turned in her seat to look at the man, now fully clad in his usual, suit and coat attire. He frowned a little when she met his gaze.  
"You've been crying."  
"Mm." She coughed. "I'd say I'm only human but I'd be lying." Her voice was monotone, lacking her usual sarcasm, filled with only the painful truth.  
"Here,"

Crowley moved forward holding out his fist. With a frown Rae held out her hand letting him drop the item into her palm. A long silver chain adorned with a silver ankh.

"Jewellery? What are we high school sweethearts?" She scoffed.

Crowley rolled his eyes taking the ankh into his hand and lifting the looped top, revealing a small dagger like blade hidden inside.

"You need me, you draw blood and say my name." He explained. "Quicker than setting up a summoning, safer than a phone number."  
"Oh." She nodded. "Why are you giving it to me?"  
"You seem to have new questions every five minutes." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Lift your hair." She did as instructed, shivering as Crowley's fingers brushed against her skin whilst he fastened the chain into place.  
"And you want me bothering you all the time do you? And why an ankh? Don't they represent the key of life?"  
"It's for emergencies. And an ankh is popular for jewellery, it's inconspicuous... Something hunters no nothing about apparently." He moved to sit opposite her. "I think we should come to an agreement."  
"I don't have another soul to deal away."  
"Not that sort of agreement, love." He smiled a little. Rae returned the action, liking this mildly gentler side to Crowley. She didn't know how long it was going to last for so she made the most of it. "I can find out what you are, in return for your continuation of working with Samuel and our other arrangement."  
"Other arrangement?" She frowned.  
"You've forgotten last night already?"  
"That's not exactly an arrangement. Just something that happened." She corrected, finding it hard to hide the smirk. "I think I can agree to that. But I have some rules too."  
"Why am I not surprised?" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "And they are?"  
"I don't want to know what you're up to. Why you want the alphas or anything. Nor do I want to hear about your day job." At his questioning look she continued. "Torturing, making deals and causing havoc. You know, a demons days work... And you can't ask me about Sam and Dean or anything about that side of my life. If there's anything you need to know about the alphas I'll tell you." He nodded, waiting to see if she was finished. "Speaking of Sam and Dean... Not a word of this gets back to them or Uncle B or anyone who knows me. It stays between us, otherwise I'll be in hell sooner than planned."  
"Reasonable." His lips tugged downwards in an approving nod. "Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Seal it with a kiss?" He stood, straightening his jacket in an arrogant manner.  
"You're a right royal pain in the arse." Rae stood, pecking his lips before seating herself again.  
"I prefer the way you kissed me last night." He muttered grumpily before dissapearing.

Rae shook her head with a frown, glancing down at the necklace. She lifted the charm, pulling the small dagger out. She started to question whether she really knew Crowley at all. She always expected the worst of him... The anger, the pain and the torture. And yet here he was giving her a way to call him with ease and promising to help find out what she really is. And then pouting like a child when rejected for a proper kiss. She wondered if maybe there was still some good left in the man. After all his years of being a demon she knew if there was it'd be the smallest part of him, maybe an eyelash worth of good.

She chuckled to herself, dropping the necklace beneath her shirt and gasping slightly as the cool metal hit her skin.

* * *

Rae took a breath, pushing away thoughts of Crowley and the possibilities of what she was to the back of her mind, raising her fist on knocking on the wood of the hotel door. She heard a deep voice say her name before Dean swung the door open and pulled her inside.

"Hey, what the hell, Dean?" She protested, slapping his hand away from her arm. She turned to face the room, finding Cas stood over Sam who was tied to a chair. "What have I missed?" She asked, wide eyed, taking in Sam's beaten and bloody form.  
"Sam admitted something is wrong with him. Cas is gonna find out what." Dean grunted, pushing past her. "Carry on, Cas." Rae shook her head and dumped her bag onto the nearest bed.  
"How much do you sleep?" The angel asked.  
"I don't."  
"At all?"  
"Not since I got back."  
"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!"  
"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you."

It wasn't long until Cas was elbow deep in Sam's chest, the youngest Winchester screaming and gasping in agony. Rae was on tenterhooks, waiting for an outcome. She didn't know what Cas was doing, the angel having given nothing in way of an explanation.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked when he extracted his hand.  
"No."  
"So that's good news?"  
"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy."  
"Then what?"  
"It's his soul. It's gone."

* * *

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?"  
"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?"  
"I woke up in a field. That's all I got."  
"No clues? None?"  
"I've got one."  
"What?"  
"Samuel. He came back too, right?"  
"Let's pay grandpa a visit." Cas dissapeared at Dean's words  
"You guys pack up the car." Rae spoke up at last. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

Once Sam and Dean were gone, Rae tugged the necklace from beneath her shirt, pulling out the blade. She pushed back the sleeve of her jumper, and made a small cut on her forearm. She gave the room a quick glance before whispering Crowley's name.

"That was sooner that expected."  
"Did you pull Sam from the pit?" Rae pulled her jumped back down, returning the necklace to it's hiding place.  
"Hello, Crowley. Lovely to see you. Thank you, dear. You too." He grumbled. "What on earth are you talking about this time?"  
"Sam... He's soulless." She spoke fast, fearing an appearance of the brothers or worse, Cas. "It takes someone with major mojo to lift someone back up. You're the king, you could do it, right?"  
"I'm flattered but I can't talk right now, darling. Busy man." He dissapeared leaving Rae fueled with aggravation.

She stomped her way down to the car park, ignoring the glare Dean gave her when she slammed the door of the impala.

* * *

"Sam!" Christian greeted as the trio entered. "Rachel, always a pleasure."  
"Eat me, ass hat."  
"And, Dean."  
"Hello, Newman. Where's the man?"

Samuel cleared his throat from across the room. "Come right on in." He gestured into his office and the three followed him.

Rae could tell by his reaction to Sam's lack of a soul that he knew something. She was willing to bet money it all lead back to that smug demon king.

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked once Cas had dissapeared.  
"Putting together a hunt."  
"That's a lot of guys for one hunt."  
"You found him, didn't you?"  
"Who?"  
"No way. Alpha vamp?" Rae recalled the amount of planning that had been happening before the recent turn of events with Sam and Dean.  
"Maybe. Yeah."  
"How? We've been tracking the fucker for months." She scoffed.  
"We're good." Samuel glanced pointedly at Dean, effectively numbing her excitement.  
"When's the run?" Sam asked.  
"Dawn."  
"Thanks for e-vite." Rae pouted.  
"You didn't call us? Why?"  
"'Cause of me. You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this." Dean answered for him.  
"That's not true."  
"Okay, well, then, we're in."  
"No offense, but-"  
"So you don't trust me."  
"No, I just don't know you. Not like I know Sam and Rae."  
"All right. You call the plays. Hundred percent. I'm here to listen."  
"Since when?"  
"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you."

* * *

"I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something."

Rae rolled her eyes at Dean as they left the compound, even though she too thought Samuel was hiding something. The only difference being Dean was thinking about the alpha. Rae was thinking about his resurrection.

* * *

Rae thought about calling Crowley again but decided to wait until after they went for the alpha vampire. She'd see him then anyway.

The hunt went well, considering how tough it could be to take down a pack of fangs. They never went down easy and never without a fight. The alpha was tough and not at all what Rae expected. She knew it was stupid to imagine a Bela Lugosi -esque man, pale and dark haired.

"Who's walking him in?" Gwen asked in the back of the van as Samuel drove.  
"Me and Samuel, as per." Rae answered.  
"You're gonna walk in this big guy." Christian scoffed, looking the small framed girl up and down.  
"Christian's right, Rae. It's gonna take all of us."  
"Great." She muttered, slumping back into her seat.  
"Don't worry honey, I won't let him hurt you." Christian mocked.  
"Do yourself a favour and worry about me hurting you."

* * *

Crowley was nowhere to be seen at the warehouse. Samuel began the interrogation with the others around, whilst Rae stayed by the door, hoping for a glimpse of the demon. She never joined the questioning of the alphas, preferring to drift away from everything in her mind. Usually her mind settled for the common topic of the king.

_How had Crowley gone from cross roads demon to the king of all of hell? Why was he so invested in her? Was it because she wasn't human?_ But he hadn't known that a year ago. _Had he?_ No, he couldn't have. And this new arrangement they'd agreed to. _Was she stupid to agree?_ Their relationship part of it was something she couldn't help but enjoy. No longer did she feel regret towards sleeping with the enemy. Rather, she found herself planning to stop in a town centre on her next hunt to find a lingerie shop.

* * *

Rae made to leave with Samuel and the others but when she spotted movement down the adjacent hall she hung back, finding Sam and Dean lurking. She joined them to listen to what they had to say to the alpha, figuring it'd be far more interesting than Samuel's questions.

* * *

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?"

Rae's eyes widened. She should've paid more attention so Samuel and what he's been asking for. What does Crowley want with Purgatory?

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where Purgatory is?"  
"I keep telling him... How would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me."  
"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?"  
"He doesn't care. He does as he is told."  
"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?"

Rae's stomach dropped. If the alpha said anything about Crowley, should he know, Sam and Dean would know Rae had known about it all along. Before she could calm her churning stomach, a gun cocked behind them.

"Evening, guys." Samuel was pointing a gun at their backs.

* * *

After the alpha had broken free, three demons, one of which was Christian, vanished with him in their grasp.

"Well, that was dramatic." Rae's breath hitched as she turned to face Crowley. "Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat."  
"Bring Christian back now."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"  
"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments."  
"No wonder he was such a dick bag all this time." Rae muttered, just catching Crowley's smirk as he neared the group.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?"  
"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say. Don't we darling?" Crowley glanced between Samuel and Rae.  
"You're Crowley's bitch."  
"Rae, you too?" Dean shook his head.  
"It's not what you think." Samuel reasoned as Rae shifted guiltily.  
"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." Crowley scoffed. "She, however, is something else entirely."  
"Long story, boys. But I can promise you this isn't out of choice."  
"At least you have one friend who still tells you the truth." The demons smirk was aimed at her, showing that should he feel the need he could reveal all. She avoided the stares from the boys, staying quiet instead.  
"Since when do you give a crap about vampires anyway?"  
"Since, uh... What's today... Friday? Since, let's see, mind your business."  
"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory."  
"So you heard about that?"  
"Yeah. You want to tell us why?"

Crowley's eyes scanned the room, falling to Rae who had suddenly became more interested in what he had to say. She could see the amusement in his eyes at her curiosity and knew that when this was over and they were alone together he'd have something to say about it all.

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."  
"What for?"  
"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management."  
"We ain't your employees."  
"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chrome dome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. Then Rachel, no matter how much she puts herself down, is one of the best hunters around. And so young. Not to mention I already own her."  
"You own my soul not me." She corrected with a grumble.  
"And I knew..." Crowley continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, they said jump, you'd get froggy."  
"Yeah, well, the game's over."  
"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again."  
"You're bluffing."  
"Tell them, Samuel."  
"He pulled us both back, me and Sam."  
"What? You knew?" Sam looked between his grandfather and Rae.  
"No. I didn't Sam, I swear. If I did I'd have told you, you know that."  
"She would've too."  
"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon."  
"He got a promotion." Crowley nodded, pointing at Rae in confirmation.  
"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things." He chuckled. "So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough... Bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure." He looked pointedly at Rae as he wiggled his fingers in a wave. "See you soon."

* * *

"Get out of here." Samuel moved to leave at Dean's words, stopping at the door to turn to Rae. "She stays with us." Dean added, the older man leaving the three behind. "Want to tell us what's going on Rae?"  
"What else is there for me to tell you?" She shrugged. "He came and told me Sam was back and that he wanted me to work with him and Samuel."  
"What's he offered you?" Sam asked.  
"Nothing." She lied. "I mean, I had a broken shin bone when he came and he fixed it. He's been fixing me up all year. Broken bones, bruises, cuts... Everything."  
"So what, you get him alphas and he keeps you in tip top condition?" Dean shook his head. "How is that worth it, Rae?"  
"I'm not in it for the health care, Dean! He owns my soul and no matter how much I deny it, that means he has me right where he wants me. It's either work for him or go to hell three years early."

Silence passed between the three as Sam and Dean ultimately decided whether or not they still trusted her. If they did or not, they were bound to tell Bobby who she was working for.

"So, what now?"

* * *

Rae returned to the motel, checking into her own room rather than sharing with the Winchesters. She still had their trust as far as she could tell, although not as complete as it once had been. She knew they knew they needed her to help get Sam's soul back.  
As expected she received an angry phone call from Bobby which she gritted her teeth through. Just as she finally climbed into bed, Crowley appeared in her room.

"That was a fun little evening we had."  
"Oh of course it was." She rolled her eyes continuing to shuffle down into her duvet. "You're lucky the Winchester's still trust me... Sort of."  
"_I'm_ lucky?"  
"If they didn't I'd be pissing you off as much I can right now." She smiled as the warmth surrounded her. "When Cas finds out he's gonna be even more suspicious than he was."  
"Suspicious?" She could hear Crowley moving around the room but couldn't bring herself to sit back up.  
"He hasn't said anything outright but I can tell... He could smell you on me."  
"Hm. Good." She felt the bed dip behind her but still didn't move.  
"Good? You think Cas being able to smell you on me is a good thing?"  
"Not him, but others. Let's them now you belong to me."  
"I suppose the brand on my ribcage wasn't enough, then?"  
"You're very bitter for a twenty one year old."  
"And you're very possessive for someone who isn't supposed to care about a human."

Rae sighed, moving the covers away from her face and rolling onto her back, looking up at Crowley. He was wearing a curious expression as he turned his head to look at her.

"So, purgatory?"  
"Mm." He hummed with a small smile. "I wondered when you'd ask."  
"Do I get any answers other than location, location, location."  
"It's the only answer you need."  
"Course it is."  
"What happened to not wanting to know what I'm up to?"  
"Right." Rae sighed. "Course, forgot about that... Any news about what I am then?"  
"Not yet, darling."

She frowned, rolling onto her side and propping herself up onto her elbow. Crowley met her gaze with a bemused expression as she paused to stare at him.

"You're very confusing you know that?"  
"Oh?"  
"You're a cold hearted demon but then you sleep with me and give me that necklace and call me pet names but still... Cold hearted." Crowley stood with a deep chuckle.  
"Two sides to every coin, love."


	15. Boyfriend Got A Fetish?

**Title -** _Cold And Broken Hallelujah_  
**Chapter Title -** _Boyfriend Got A Fetish?_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Rachel Singer and Emily._

**To: isis . mama -** _Thanks! And I wish he was my Crowley ;) xx_  
**To: AB12 -** _Thanks for the review! xx_  
**To: NoName -** _ASKHJasf d, THANKS! I love you! xx_

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rae decided to leave the boys to themselves for a few days, saying she'd found a simple hunt in Idaho she was going after. She needed them to get their heads around everything without her around. Whilst she was there they'd only have more questions that she couldn't answer. She stopped a few towns over, paying more for a slightly more upper class hotel rather than the usual cheap motels. If the boys got suspicious and went to find her, they'd never look there.

As she watched poor TV, sat cross legged on the bed, she decided there was at least one thing she could fix.

"Balt?" She called out, picking the label of the beer bottle in her hand. The cheaper alcohol had never tasted as good to her since she'd tried _Craig_ with Crowley. "Balthazar, I need to talk to you."  
"Hello, darling." He appeared on the bed beside her, his legs stretched out. "I was just about to join in an orgy so I hope this is important."  
"Charming as ever." She rolled her eyes at his careless, flirty nature. "I just wanted to say sorry."  
"And since when does Rachel Singer say sorry?"  
"I always say sorry!" She defended. "If I was wrong."  
"Liar." He chuckled. "You're stubborn as a mule. Gabriel had to tackle you to the floor before you'd admit you were wrong and apologize once. Remember?"  
"Hm. When I said there was no way he'd be able to get a pair of Johnny Depp's glasses." She grinned. "Forgot he was the trickster archangel." The pair shared a chuckle as Rae moved to stretch her legs. "What happened to those?"  
"Sold them on ebay."  
"Why? What do you need money for?"  
"Don't. It's just fun."  
"You are the weirdest angel I've ever met."  
"And you're the weirdest little human."

He smiled fondly, looking down at her. He noticed the smile slip from her face, replaced with an apprehensive frown. He bit his lip to suppress a sigh.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's just... Recently I've been wondering if I am... Human." She needed more help on this, but Balthazar couldn't know about Crowley.  
"What?"  
"Well think about it, what other human has an archangel as a guardian?" She asked. "And... When I made my deal I could smell the hell hounds. Still can."  
"You can smell them?"  
"Mm hmm." She nodded. "What?" Rae's eyes widened as his face paled.  
"I'll look into it. But, Rae... Being able to sense any hellish creature is never good. That's why you can see a demons true form right before they take your soul."  
"Well I didn't exactly think it'd mean I'd be the new queen bee around heaven and hell." She sighed, standing and moving across the room in aggravation. "But it's not human is it?"  
"No. Not at all." Balthazar moved towards her pulling her into a warm hug. "I'll find out."  
"Really? What about your orgy?" She smirked.  
"Please. I can organize an orgy faster than you can say the word."

He winked and dissapeared, leaving Rae with a smile on her face. The action was short lived however when she realised just how serious her situation was. If an angel was worried than she should be damn terrified. Wanting comfort, she decided to call the one man who could give it just by talking to her.

"Thought you were on a hunt in Idaho." Bobby answered.  
"I am. Tired of research." She lied, relaxing back onto the bed, a new bottle of beer in hand. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"If I was on a hunt for a fang or a wolf or whatever and I got bitten and I turned... Would you kill me?"  
"What? Rae are you hurt?" Panic set into Bobby's voice and she could almost picture him beginning to pace the floor.  
"No, I'm fine. Just hypothetically, if I ever became something we hunt, would you?" There was a long pause before Bobby's sigh drifted through the receiver.  
"No... I couldn't do that to you. Especially after Karen."  
"Sorry." Rae bit her lip, a wave of guilt washing over her. "I should've thought."  
"S'alright. What're you asking for anyways?" Bobby brushed over the moment as he always did, never letting Rae feel guilty for anything she did. "You've been acting weird for days."  
"I'm fine. I guess finding out Sam's soulless is kinda making me question things."  
"Y'know I ain't buying a _word_ of what you're selling?"  
"Yeah, you never do."  
"I ain't gonna force you to tell me but I'm always here when you're ready. You know that, right kid?"  
"Right." Rae smiled even though he couldn't see her. As she did, Crowley appeared at the foot of her bed, his smirk fading almost instantly. "Uh, I better get some sleep. Gotta interview the vic's family in the morning. Goodnight, Uncle B."

She hung up with a frown, climbing off the bed and setting her beer bottle on the bed side dresser. She stood awkwardly before the demon as his piercing stare ran up and down her body. His nostrils flared, his fists clenched at his sides and she could tell something was wrong.

"Crowley... What's up?" She asked in a small voice.  
"You've been talking to angels." It wasn't a question, she knew but she felt the need to nod.  
"An old friend. Gabriel introduced me to him. He said he'd help find out about-"  
"You don't need their help." He snapped, cutting her off. "Angels and Demons don't work together."  
"But you're not working together." She frowned. "I mean, you're both looking for the same thing but Balthazar doesn't even know about you."  
"He'll be able to smell me."

Crowley growled, crossing the room. Rae backed up until her back hit the wall, Crowley not stopping until he was pressed against her. When she placed her hands on his chest, he gripped her wrists and held them above her head.

"I am the one you come to not those feathered freaks." His voice was gravelly in her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. "Understand?"  
"But he can help-"  
"Understand?" His voice was dangerously low and she knew she should be scared, and part of her was but she also couldn't help becoming aroused at how close they were stood and the authority in his voice.  
"Yes." She murmured.  
"What else did you... Discuss with him?"  
"What? Nothing. Well, I mean I apologized for arguing with him and we spoke about old times with Gabriel-"  
"Did you fuck?" The question was sharp, demanding, catching her off guard.  
"Wh- _No_! He's like an Uncle to me."  
"You reek of him."  
"We sat on a bed together and he hugged me."

Crowley released one of Rae's wrists, tugging on the other until she had spun, her back to his chest. He pressed her front against the wall, his lips back at her ear.

"_You. Are. Mine_." He whispered. "_Understand_?"  
"Obviously." She retorted, unable to stop herself. "Crowley, he's an angel I've know for a long time. You... Whether I'm human or not, are the only one I've given myself to. The only one I ever will." Her voice was breathy as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.  
"Good. See that you keep your word."  
"I might not be one of your black eyed minions but you're still my king."  
"_Your_ king?"

As she turned her head, from the corner of her eye she saw the briefest of smiles cross his face before he took his lower lip between his teeth. He glanced down, pressing his hips forwards against her bum. She moaned lightly in response, arching her back to push back against him. His hands slipped from the top of her arms as he moved slightly to the side. He aimed a slap to her rear and she gasped in shock.

"You don't get to play tonight." He released his grip, moving towards the bed. "Thankfully you chose a nice room." He shed his coat and blazer, leaving him in just his shirt, tie and trousers. "Come here." Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets, the fabric straining even more against the bulge of his crotch. His arrogant smirk sent butterflies to Rae's stomach as she moved to stand in front of him. "Kneel for your king."

Rae obediently dropped to her knees, watching in anticipation as Crowley pulled down his zipper and undid the button of his trousers, pulling out his semi hard cock. His hands moved back to his pockets as he waited wordlessly for Rae to begin. Rather than take him into her hand she moved her head forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before running her tongue along his length. When she finally took him into her mouth his hands left his pockets, instead tangling into her hair and pressing her head down. She gagged a little at first as she went deeper than she had before, moving her hands to grip his thighs. He eventually pulled away from her, using his own hand to stroke his length.

"Strip." He commanded, his eyes filled with lust. Rae stood on shaky legs, beginning to unbutton her shirt. "Slowly." Crowley added as an after thought.

She undid the top few buttons at an agonizingly slow pace but Crowley seemed pleased. His hand didn't cease movement on his cock and watching him pleasure himself only made Rae's panties damper than they already were. She shed her shirt, tossing it carelessly across the room. Next she slid down her jeans, leaving her in her panties, vest top and bra.

As her hands reached for the hem of her vest, the strange tingle she'd felt on her thigh whilst manning Bobby's phones ran down her spine. She paused, glancing to Crowley who had the faintest of smirks settled onto his face. She continued, pulling the vest up and over her head as the feeling spread up to her breasts. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan from escaping. She reached behind her, unhooking the bra and letting it slip from her body. She turned her back to Crowley as she slipped her fingers into the waistband on her underwear, bending forward as she pulled them down her legs, giving him a full view of everything. The feeling moved to her rear, to her heat and she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her.

She stood back up, turning to Crowley. With a click of his fingers she found herself on her back on the bed, her hands tied to the top posts, ankles to the bottom, legs spread wide. She pulled against her restraints, testing them but they had no give. Crowley was sat on the side of the bed, now completely nude.

So light that she almost couldn't feel it, he traced his fingers across her collar bone, down between her breasts and continuing on until they reached her hips. He stood, moving around to the bottom of the bed, leaning between her legs. He moved his head up, darting out his tongue to flick against her nipple as his fingers danced around her folds. She moved her hips upwards only for Crowley to move his hand away and push them back down. He tutted twice with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"Didn't I say you don't get to play?" He looked up for confirmation but all Rae could manage was a meager nod. "Good girl. Stay still then."

Quicker than she could fathom, Crowley's head dipped low and she could feel his breath on her heat. She resisted the urge to buck her hips as she felt gentle kisses being pressed to her thighs. Soon his tongue was dipping into her warmth, flicking back and forth on her clit whilst his fingers were pushing inside of her. Fighting to stay still was too overwhelming and before she could stop herself her hips were raised, hands in tight fists, eyes closed tight and lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure.

Crowley stood up, looking down at her, his lips glistening with her juices. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth in a mocking smirk.

"You just can't behave can you?"  
"Your fault." She breathed. "You can't use your tongue like that and expect me to stay still." Rae let her head fall back, eyes falling closed.  
"Well, when I'm faced with a feast fit for a king I have to dig in." He winked.

Rae moaned, pulling against her restraints. She heard Crowley's chuckle as she was suddenly on her hands and knees, his hands gripping her waist. His cock rubbed against her clit sending shivers to her centre. She pushed backwards, urging him on. A slap hit her rear with a sting of both pleasure and pain. She reached her hand below her, managing to reach his length. She stroked him a few times before another slap reached her. She released him, moving instead to press her fingers to her clit. Another slap.

"Please, Crowley." She begged, aching for the feel of him inside her.  
"When you learn to behave." He grunted, his cock pressing against her again.  
"Since when does a demon care about behavior?" She retorted.  
"Since I am _your_ king."

Without warning he thrust himself into her, completely filling her up. She let out a scream, burying her face into the pillows before her. Crowley's speed was relentless as he pounded into her, occasionally aiming a slap at her rear.

He stopped only to switch her back into her restraints on her back before slamming into her again. She wanted her hands free to reach out to him, to touch him but she couldn't slip her hands through the binding. When he saw her struggling he dipped his head to her neck, biting and sucking at the flesh.

His grunts and groans filled the air as Rae's walls clamped around him as she came for a second time. He pulled out, chest heaving, spilling his seed over her stomach and breasts. He stayed hovering above her whilst they both caught their breath. Crowley raised his hand, fingers poised to click.

"What did you learn?" His voice was barely above a whisper.  
"You're my king and I belong to you." Rae whispered back.  
"Good girl."

A click and her restraints were gone as Crowley collapsed beside her. As his eyes fell closed Rae took a moment to just look at him. He was never quiet, always talking about something. Usually in an arrogant tone full of ego but now he was just still, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with his breath. He looked relaxed.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked.  
"I am as it happens." Enjoying the soft chuckle that sounded, Rae rested her head onto her pillow. "Question."  
"Another?"  
"Of course." She smiled. "Do you do this with all of your mildly attractive contracts? Or am I supposed to count myself as the lucky one?"  
"Mildly attractive?"

Crowley frowned as he rolled onto his side to look at the young woman beside him. There were many human things that baffled him and self pity and lack of self confidence was one of them. Being ashamed of the many limitations that came with being human was understandable. He pitied humans for them himself. But the meat suits could be amazing. That's why he chose his carefully. A handsome man from England, living in New York, successful and looks damn fine in a suit. Should he choose a female meat suit, Rae's would've been first choice. Dark sparkling eyes, a mischevious smile, healthy body with curves in all the right places and could probably pull of any outfit given to her. Mildly attractive did not describe her at all.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He offered. "And no. I don't do this with my other contracts. You're the first and only."

Rae stayed silent, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at his words. What did he mean by not giving herself enough credit?

* * *

"So, no new case yet?" Rae asked the Winchesters as she dumped her bags in the corner of their motel room and sat down on the tattered sofa.  
"Not yet." Sam smirked a little and nudged his brother as they sat opposite her. "Something you wanna tell us?"  
"Hm?" She frowned and noticed their now matching smirks. "What?"  
"You been having fun working alone, Rae?"  
"Uh... If by fun you mean fighting ghosties then yeah, I had a ball."  
"Meet any one new?"  
"Victims families?" Her frown deepened as she waited for them to get to their point.  
"Hm. How about a man?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You know, it gets lonely, being a hunter. We all need someone to take our... Frustrations out on."  
"Ok, you guys are gonna have to cut the crap and come out with it cause I don't know what you're driving at here."  
"You might want to look in the mirror. At your neck."

Face dropping, Rae jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, clear as day, a dirty great love bite was just above her collar bone. She groaned lightly, making a mental note to tell Crowley to ease up on the biting. Or at least get rid of it before she went back to Sam and Dean. With a deep breath she returned to the main room ready for the endless teasing she was about to endure.

"Sooo, who's the guy?" Dean chuckled as she tried in vain to make her round neck tee shirt cover the dark red mark.  
"No one."  
"Sure." Sam remarked. "If there's one thing I know it's that there's no way in hell Rachel Singer would have a one night stand. So, who's the guy."  
"Just, a friend. A hunter actually." She lied. "You don't know him."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"No... More, friend with benefits." At least that part was true. "Ok, this is weird. I'm talking to my brothers about my sex life can we change the topic please?"

* * *

Sam and Dean did change the topic. For a short while. But then they continued to ask about her new 'boyfriend'. She went out the following day, just to get away from them for a while. In the town centre as she wondered aimlessly, she spotted a lingerie store. With no case to be working on she darted inside, a little embarrassed to be in such a place. She was used to buying her underwear from wherever she got new clothes. She'd never been into one of these high end places specifically for underwear designed to arouse and be taken off again.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" A perky young girl around the same age as Rae with curled red hair approached her as she entered.  
"Uh, no I'm good."  
"You sure? You look terrified." The red head chuckled. "Boyfriend got a fetish?"  
"Wha- No!" She defended. "Just thought I'd try something... Sexy."  
"Well, we've got sexy." The shop assistant smiled warmly. "What's your style? Pink and girly, red and sultry, black and mysterious? Or anywhere in between?" She gestured around at various garments. "Or we have fancy dress outfits, PVC, crotchless-"  
"Black. Or maybe red." Rae interrupted. "Nothing too girly or frilly. I don't want to look like a china doll."

The red head, or Emily as she introduced herself, lead Rae around the shop, showing her various things. Rae picked up a few pieces to buy, insisting she didn't need to try them on but she'd like to look alone for a while. When Emily left, Rae wondered the store, eyes widening at the more, kinky pieces. Without thinking she stepped through a beaded curtain and found herself faced with a room full of plastic toys. Her first instinct was to turn and run but curiosity got the better of her.

The sheer sizes of some of the toys alarmed her and the further into the room she delved the queasier she felt. She turned back until she spotted a batch of lipsticks. She frowned to find make up in the midst of all the sex as she picked up a shade of purple. However when she removed the lid she found the whole object to be made of plastic. The bottom twisted and the whole item began to vibrate in her palm. Startled she dropped it to the floor where it vibrated itself in circles at her feet.

"_All new discreet vibrators. Put them in your make up bag and no one will know the difference_." She read the label on the stand before picking it from the floor. "Yeah until your friend asks to borrow your lipstick and vibrates her mouth off." She snorted, replacing it onto the shelf.

She moved to leave the room but on a second though, moved and picked up a lipstick and headed for the counter.

* * *

Rae hid her new purchases inside the store bag in the bottom of her duffel. It was bad enough she had a love bite for the boys to tease her with let alone finding lingerie and a vibrator.

She sat at a small table outside Dean's chosen place of dining '_Fat Mack's Rib Shack_'. She was flicking through yet another newspaper to find a case.

"Good news, boys! I've got a job for you."

When she heard Crowley's voice she looked over the top of her paper, taking a breath as he approached the table. She never thought she would've been happy to see the king of hell walking towards for her. Crowley took a chair from another table, turning it around and sat down on it backwards. Another thing that was new to her were all the little things she was beginning to find arousing. Like sitting with his legs so far apart on the chair.

"My, my Rachel..." He smirked. "That's quite the mark. New boyfriend?" He nodded to the bite mark with a testing smirk.  
"_Friend. With. Benefits_." She spat out through clenched teeth.  
"Kinky."  
"Hey, leave off." Dean interrupted. Sure, he can tease Rae but if a demon joins in he flips. "I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and shove it up your ass."  
"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"  
"You're not my boss, dick bag."  
"Dean, Dean. Been through this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've been working for me for some time now. Sam and Rae here, longer."  
"We didn't know."  
"Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda." Rae avoided looking at either of the brothers, instead focusing solely on Crowley. "Look, I'm sending you-"  
"No."  
"Beg pardon?"  
"I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this. No."  
"Ten quid says you will."

Crowley reached to touch the back of Sam's hand, creating a burn the spread across the skin. Rae met Crowley's gaze and found a slight annoyance in his eyes.

"You like pain, Sam? You like Hell? You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is a hostage situation, you arrogant little thug. I own your brother! Do you understand me?" A simple click and the burn was gone. "Come on, Dean, smile. It's not that bad. Here's incentive... You bag me a live alpha, and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back, with a cherry on top."  
"What, alpha vamp not good enough for you?"  
"Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it. Your merry little hike up the food chain starts here." He dropped a newspaper onto the table. "Businessman found dead in his car, chest ripped open...heart missing. Sounds like?"  
"Werewolf."  
"No, it's not a full moon."  
"Werewolves turning on the full moon, so '09."  
"Yeah, we killed one months ago on a half moon." Rae frowned.  
"Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess." Sam agreed.  
"So, it's settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. See you soon, boys."


End file.
